The Scale
by lilred-07
Summary: People fall in love all the time.' He said reassuringly. 'It just takes time.' I closed my eyes shaking my head. 'I'm not in love with YOU.' He stopped, his grip on my waist becoming painful. A struggling love story KBOW
1. Fat?

A/N: Hi there! This is my first Katie Bell/OliverWood fic. I'm really excited. This is not my firs story, I have written another although it was taken off after doing 30 chapters…. blinks ….if you wish to read it your self or the continuation of it really, please check out my website.

OH I have a beta!

Rating: M (for serious issues of the teenage mind)

Disclaimer: ME + Harry Potter story I own nothing!

* * *

Katie Bells POV

* * *

"Go on Katie just ask him, he likes you the best." Said George pushing me gently. George Weasley was twin to Fred Weasley who are younger brothers to Percy, Charlie, and Bill Weasley, and older brothers to Ron and Ginny. They were the twin prankster boys of Hogwarts with their matching flaming red hair and identical freckles, they always kept a smile on my face. One thing to remember was not to get on their bad side, trust me. At the moment both boys were trying to get me to persuade our dear Quidditch obsessed Captain OliverWood, My oldest, and best friend, to order an optional practice. I bit my bottom lip nervously. 

"Come on then, go over and ask." Said Fred also giving me a push. I turned to face them; they immediately put on there most angelic faces.

"Why am I asking again, when you two are the ones who want it?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because, if we ask him he'll say no right away. If you ask him, well he'll do what ever you say." Said George logically. I rolled my eyes.

"That has got to be the stupidest reason I have ever heard." I said.

"To bad, only one we got. Come on, we have to do our prank tonight, we can't if there's practice." Said Fred turning me around and pushing me closer to Oliver. I glared at the twins over my shoulder before letting out a sigh and made my way over to Oliver.

"Hey Ollie" I said sitting down on the arm of the over stuffed red chair where Oliver had currently taken a seat in.

"Hey Kates." He said smiling and looking up from his book.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Well uh…. actually, I was just uh…. well you see I was just wondering if we could have a uh…optional practice." I said. Oliver smirked up at me, and snapped his book shut giving me his full attention.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Now if I haven't told you yet I suppose now would be the ideal time to tell you, I'm not the best liar. I could do some small little white lies, but it was lying to Oliver that was tough. Damn his all knowing eyes that seemed to see right through me. Yet, I would try my best though for Fred and George.

"Well, you see. There comes a certain time every month in a girls life where…uh…" Oliver's face went bright red realizing what I was talking about. "Well, it's not just me but Alicia and Angelina are having the same problem as me."

"Enough Bell I get the point." He said opening his book again, hiding his red face. "I'll tell the team at dinner." He said. I walked back to the Weasley twins proud of myself.

Well?" they both asked. I leaned back against the wall nonchalant flipping my hair behind my shoulder.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Well…. is it optional or what?'' asked Fred anxiously.

"opt-'' before I could utter another word I found myself in the middle of a Weasley sandwich.

"Breathing is an issue guys," I wheezed out. They both let go and grinned down at me.

"I never knew our little Katie had it in her to lie." Said George. I put on a smug little smile.

"You don't know a lot of things about your little Katie." I said.

"Oh is there something you want to tell us?" asked Fred.

"Nope." I said. "Now if you will excuse me, its almost time for dinner, and you know how important my food is to me." They both nodded their heads.

"It's important to us to." Said Fred.

"Very important." Agreed George.

"Well since we all seem to agree that food is of the goodness then how about we go down and get some." I suggested. They once again nodded their heads and we walked out of the common room.

"Oi! Wait up you lot!" cried Oliver as the pounding of his feet came closer to us.

"You hungry to?" I asked Oliver.

"No I'm not, I just want to be by your side." He said his eyes full of amusement and his words laced with sacrasm.

"Well that's just to bad Mr. Wood, for you see my sides are already occupied by the magnificent Weasley twins." I said looping my arms through the ones the twins offered me as we continued forward.

"But Katie" He whined as he walked backwards in front of us and giving me his best puppy dog eyes and matching pout. I rolled my eyes and unhooked my arms from the twins.

"Turn" I said to Oliver. He did as I instructed him to and I jumped on his back. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"Geez Kates I knew you liked food but that much ay?" Oliver said electing a laugh from the twins. I laughed slightly, a smile on my face. I nudged Oliver in the side with my knee gently. He got the hint and let me down. Once my feet were placed on the ground I promptly began to walk ahead of the boys. "Aww come on Kates you know I was just joking." Oliver said coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off carelessly.

"I know Oliver."

"Then why did you get off my back?" he asked grabbing my wrist. I took it back with a sharp tug.

"Its not my problem that you aren't strong enough to carry my weight Wood." I said. Number one fact all boys should know. Do not make fun of a girl's weight, or make any remark that she might be over weight. It will result in the unmistakable smart-ass remarks and snappish attitude. Or she will cry. I continued to walk forward leaving Oliver dumb struck and the Weasley twins failing to keep their laughter concealed. I walked into the Great Hall and took a seat next to my friends Angelina and Alicia. I started to pile on some food to my plate totally forgetting what was said just a few minutes ago. Fred, George, and Oliver soon joined us.

"I would like to make an announcement." Said Oliver gaining our attention. "Tonight's practice will be optional due to a certain someone's girl problems." Oliver said. I blushed a couple shades of red before returning to my conversation with the girls.

"I'll just go tell Harry then." I heard Oliver say off handed. I absently listened to the conversation the girls were having, and was busy picking at my food. Oliver's words kept running through my head 'Geez Kates I knew you liked food but that much ay?'. I wasn't fat was I, or overweight. I mean 120 and some pounds wasn't fat, no of course it wasn't. I began to eat my food finally as I kept thinking. Why were his words having such an effect on me? I mean I know I work out I keep in shape. Oliver makes sure of that. I frowned in confusion. Sure I didn't have a toned up stomach like Angelina, and I didn't have Alicia's self determination to get a four pack. It was just a stomach that slightly popped out in to tight of jeans, but looked absolutely normal in regular jeans. I got up from my seat just as Oliver was getting back.

"Are you leaving already?" Said Oliver. I thought up a lie quickly noticing his words got the attention of a few other people.

"Yeah I've had my fill." I said. He nodded his head and shrugged, the other few people who were listening to my conversation returned back to their own, allowing me to leave without further ado.

"Probably her second" I heard Oliver say jokingly to Fred and George who laughed. My blood boiled and I made my way up to the common room and into my shared room. I quickly went into the bathroom and brought out our scale. I stepped on it carefully, as if I was afraid it might break. 131 lbs. I stepped off and nudged the scale away with my foot and leaned against the sink. So I was a bit off on my estimate with my weight. That didn't mean I was fat. I looked down at my stomach then over at the toilet. If I could just lose a few pounds maybe fit into some of my smaller jeans then Oliver wouldn't be making all of those comments. I slowly slipped down onto the floor and continued to think of ways to lose some extra weight .I remembered suddenly what an old friend of mine had done.

Flashback&&&&&

I sat around a circle with some of my closest muggle friends as we celebrated Amber's 16th birthday. We had just finished pigging out on candy, cake, and pizza when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. I soon followed after her. I leaned against the wall in front of the bathroom door and tilted my head to the side as I heard a struggled coughing noise coming from the other side of the door. I cautiously walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Amber?" I asked.

"Come in" she said after a few hesitant seconds. I came in and closed the door behind me.

"Are you okay, I heard you coughing, do you feel sick?" I asked concerned. She laughed after spiting out some water she was gargling.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. Promise not to tell?" She said to me. I nodded my head dumbly. "You know how all those girls out there will eat and eat away like little pigs, and then look at me after I've done the same. Then wonder the next day why I haven't gained a single pound?" she said to me, I frowned and shook my head in confusion. "That food doesn't have a chance to actually make its way around my body,

I'll eat and eat and eat my fill, and the hall that food end up making its way back in the loo."

"Do you throw it back up?" I asked perplexed."Well yeah. How else can I keep my body like this? How else could I fit into those jeans I wear?''

"I just thought you exercised." I said.

"Yeah well I did, but that didn't seem like it was enough, I exercised each and everyday. No results, but this. With this I can eat my fill, all I have to do is get it back out before I have time to digest it. Sure I still exercise, just to keep any extra fat off, but this. Its just worked miracles on my body, all I do is once I've eaten all I can, is stick my finger down my throat and then…" she laughed cruelly. "It all comes out. I'm just purging myself of all that ghastly food." I stared at my friend in horror as she walked out of the bathroom. "Remember your promise." She called out once exiting. I didn't say a thing when I went back out.

End Flashback&&&

I stared at the toilet, thinking of what Amber had said. If I kept on exercising then all my friends would think I was losing weight because of that, and I could really be doing the thing Amber told me to do. Purge. I stood and walked slowly over to the bathroom door, closing it softly with a click of the door snapping shut. Locking it I went over to the toilet. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth and brought a cautious finger into my mouth. I gagged from my finger instantly as it reached the back of my throat, but kept it there, wanting to get it over with. I soon felt the sensation of my stomach turning and the food coming back up out of my mouth into the toilet. I struggled to get up on my shaky legs and flushed the toilet. I turned up on the sink and let the cold water run before looking at myself in the mirror. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I let my hands form a cup and let the water rush into them, quickly overflowing. I lowered my face and splashed the coldwater into my face. I dried my face as I heard voices of girls coming up the stairs. I took one last look in the mirror before coming out to greet my friends.

TBC…

* * *

Yes the chapter was a bit uh…dramatic, but I needed to get you attention some how. Now I know my rating is Romance/Drama, well here is the Drama and who else but our great Oliver Wood to help our dear Katie in her desperate time of need. Now down in the left hand corner of your screen you will see a bluish purplish button, you need to push it and then review and tell me how you like it. Flames…. eh…. Constructive criticism welcome, and good reviews hey you want a cookie! So yes hope you liked it. 

lilred

P.S. if anybody was uncomfortable with the scene I apologize.


	2. Stereotypes

A/N: BOO! Did I scare you I bet I did…I'm sorry. I updated faster than I expected, mainly because I needed something to do, eh oh well

Disclaimer: let's just say that a quarter can't buy me rights to own this story. Pssh w/e I own…nothing

Rating: M (for well…if you read you'll find out)

**Funnies**

**Erin**: Alex aren't you proud of me! I updated fast!

:smiles:

**Alex**: ….Yes

**Erin**: why did you just hesitate! Huh huh!

**Katie**: chill Erin

**Erin**: ….shut up Bell!

**Katie**: Make me:growls:

**Oliver**: Whoa now ladies, no need to fight

**Erin & Katie**: Sorry Ollie :both run to Oliver's side

and walk off together:

**Alex**: ….Eugh

**Erin**: I heard that!

**Alex**: Erin forgot to tell you all, so seeing as she is…preoccupied I will tell you, being the incredibly good guy I am. She has decided to change what years there all going to be in. This story is placed in the 3rd book. Oliver is in his 6th year, and so is Katie, Alicia is in 5th and the rest of the gang (Angelina, Fred, and George) are in there 4th year.

* * *

I stared at the toilet, thinking of what Amber had said. If I kept on exercising then all my friends would think I was losing weight because of that, and I could really be doing the thing Amber told me to do. Purge. I stood and walked slowly over to the bathroom door, closing it softly with a click of the door snapping shut. Locking it I went over to the toilet. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth and brought a cautious finger into my mouth. I gagged from my finger instantly as it reached the back of my throat, but kept it there, wanting to get it over with. I soon felt the sensation of my stomach turning and the food coming back up out of my mouth into the toilet. I struggled to get up on my shaky legs and flushed the toilet. I turned up on the sink and let the cold water run before looking at myself in the mirror. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I let my hands form a cup and let the water rush into them, quickly overflowing. I lowered my face and splashed the cold water into my face. I dried my face as I heard voices of girls coming up the stairs. I took one last look in the mirror before coming out to greet my friends.

"Hey Katie!" chirped Alicia flopping down on her bed. Angelina laughed and sat down on Alicia's trunk.

"The first match is coming up soon; Oliver is going to be working us pretty hard. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, I can't wait to beat them." Angelina said.

"Stupid snakes need to be put in their place." Alicia said sitting up.

"Yeah, it's going to be great." I commented.

"It hasn't been the same here since all of those Dementors are everywhere. They suck the fun right out of everything." Alicia said slightly glum.

"True, very true, but tomorrow should be a good day." I said smiling finally.

"Why is that?" asked Angelina curiously.

"The twins are planning on setting up a prank." I said nonchalant. "I can't wait to see what they are going to do." Angelina and Alicia both agreed. "I'm going to work on one of the assignments we got today." I said and turned towards my desk, and took out my advanced Charms book. I flipped to chapter 4, cooling charms. I started to read my eyes going over the words, seeing them, but I wasn't really reading. I saw the words and everything I just I wasn't into it. My mind was on other things.

I just… I had made myself throw up. I never in a million years thought I would do something like that. Only that small group of Hufflepuff girls did, or was highly suspected of finding ridiculous means of becoming skinny. They probably didn't stick a finger down their throat that's for sure; a bitter laugh erupted inside me as I shook my head, they probably had some kind of potion. My head snapped up as my eyes widened. They probably took a potion. I stood up from my desk and looked over at the clock on my desk. I had 2 hours till curfew I looked around the room noticing that neither of the girls was really paying attention to me, so I left.

I walked over to the east end of the school where I knew somewhere I could find the Hufflepuff group of girls. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw them just wandering the corridors. I let out a breath I seemed to be holding and calmly walked over to them. The leader of the group held up an almost skeleton like arm signaling her group to stop.

"Hello." I chirped.

"Hi." Jane, the leader, replied dully.

"So uh, you guys are really…erm skinny." I said nervously. Note to self, always think of what you're going to say before hand. Jane cocked her head to the side, a small smile almost tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yes, we are. Is there a problem with that?" she asked eyes narrowing and straightening.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed my eyes widening. "There is no problem with that what so ever. In fact, I was sort of wondering." I played with the loose thread on my robes nervously. "If you had anything to help me be skinny." I said looking up into Jane's eyes. She looked me up and down then turned around to her little group. They whispered amongst themselves silently until finally Jane turned back around.

"I guess we could help you, everybody could do with losing a few extra pounds." She said. She motioned me to follow her as the group turned around and made there way down a different corridor. "So what's your style?" Jane asked coolly, her pale skin like the others shinned in the moonlight. Give her some fake vampire teeth and I bet you would never be able to tell the difference.

"My style?" I asked confused. Jane gave an audible sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Do you do keep away, keep it close then ditch it?" she asked.

"I guess I keep it close then ditch it." I said skeptically.

"Do you even know what I mean?" Jane asked stopping the group.

"Of course I do." I said of course I really didn't though.

"Then what is it?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Uh…keep it close then ditch it is, eating a lot then purging?" I said unsurely. She smiled slightly.

"Your not a complete jock I guess." She said then began walking again.

"What do you mean by that?" I said walking beside her.

"Come on Katie, the stereotypical jock, they're not the sharpest tool in the shed." She said sticking her nose in the air.

"Well not all of us can live up to those high standards. Just because I play quidditch doesn't mean I'm a complete jock." I said hotly.

"Your right I shouldn't have forgotten about the hair. That should have made your tool a lot duller." She said turning down another never-ending corridor.

"What's wrong with my hair!" I yelled absently reaching up to touch it.

"Well you know what they say about blondes." She said, the girls in her group slightly snickering.

"No please enlighten me." I said stopping and placing my hands on my hips. The rest of the girls also stopped as Jane faced me.

"Well for one they aren't really known for their smarts. Also they tend to impersonate a bicycle, I believe that's what the muggle contraption is called." I raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"What?"

" They are like a bicycle everybody gets a ride?" she said. The girls all around laughed, as a hot blush crept up my cheeks. "Oh calm down Katie, I'm only joking with you. You're obviously not living up to the standards set for what you're in." She said trying to reassure me and continued the journey to their mysterious place.

"Eh?"

"You're not totally blonde, although those juicy rumours about you and Oliver Wood are true-"

"What rumours?"

"Oh just little rumours I heard here and there." Jane said nonchalantly.

"What rumours?" I asked again.

"Oh don't worry about them Katie, they probably aren't true." She said patting my arm.

"Your confidence really reassures me." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Jane turned her head and faced me directly.

"Do you want my help or not Katie, do you really want to get rid of the weight that's gathered up all on your body?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Right then in you go." She said pointing to the portrait to the side of me, which was now opened. I walked in cautiously as the rest of the girls followed in behind me. The room had a black and white checkered tile floor; the walls left milk white. Two long black

couches sat up against the corner with a small table in front of them, across on the other wall were a couple of stalls. Then opposite that was placed 3 large sinks with a few cups and toothbrushes.

"What is this place?" I asked as they led me to sit on the couch, placing me right in the middle where the2 couches met.

"This is where the magic happens." Jane said. I finally noticed the scale in the corner of the room. My mouth made a small 'o' shape. Jane got up and went to the mirror that hung itself nicely over the sinks and opened it up, reaching inside and grabbing a couple of bottles. She walked back over to us placing the bottles on the table. "This little baby is my personal favourite," she said lifting up a small yellow bottle. "I like to keep it away and this lets me do just that. It helps keep my appetite away." She said placing it down on the table.

"What do you eat?"

"Vitamins, water, sometimes I splurge and have flavoured water." She said. "You though you're going to keep up the little show of yours and …eat then you purge. Correct?" I nodded dumbly she looked me over once more. "I don't see you as doing this sort of thing everyday, I mean you do play that game of yours so that might help a little to keep the weight off. This" she said holding up a dark purple bottle. "Will help you purge. Instead of having to make your self actually purge yourself. It will make you sick 5 minutes after you take it and then out it comes. They don't really make this potion obviously so it's still going to burn your throat and all that stuff. You'll have to take the necessary step to keep appearances up, and stuff. It will cost you a galleon per bottle." She said picking up a smaller purple bottle.

"Don't I want the big one?" I asked taking the smaller one still.

"You're an infrequent binge-purge kind of girl. I'll take your galleon tomorrow at breakfast." Jane said as we walked out of the bathroom. No more words were said as we both went our separate ways. The little purple bottle tucked away in my pocket. Words floated around in my head as I made my way back to the common room. Stereotype. Blonde. Jock. I passed a Ravenclaw prefect and the words smart, gossip, and prude. That was how they were labeled. I didn't mean to it just immediately came into my mind. I noticed Frank, an erm well rounded boy who was in his 4th year and a Hufflepuff. Nobody really hung out with him, all because of his weight. I gave him a short wave and a smile, which he returned. Stupid Jane, I know I couldn't stop judging people because of looks. I was never like this. What was happening to me?

TBC…

* * *

Well I think I made that real, the issues you know? Stereotypes blah. I say this know do not judge people by what other people say about them, or any other lame excuse. At least get to know the person before you can rightfully think things about them. From there on out it's up to you to make up your mind about them. Anyway huge major thanks to!

**Kathy**- Thank you so much for your great idea. As you can see I used it, thank you also for your confidence on my writing and how I handle writing about Katie's problem. I try. Have a cookie! ( : )

**Gemm'n2590**- Hey its fine if this story isn't for you, personally if I got a story like this I'm not sure if I would be to interested in it either. Bravo also for making it through school, ooo cookies:eyes glaze over: mmmm. You can have a cookie to! ( : )

**Karen Walker**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope I updated soon enough! Cookie?

**EmotionalSoul**- I will totally try and put tips up for a better, healthier way to lose weight. I try and make it as real as I can. You…don't need to do anything I'm sure if you want to lose weight, have to go to any such lengths as to develop an eating disorder or w/e stuff like that to lose weight. You're pretty the way you are! You can have 2 cookies!

**Devil's poodle**- ( : ) here take it! I'm glad you like my story I try and keep it real! Oh and sure have another cookie! ( : )

**Aauch**- I'm glad you liked it I hope this was updated soon enough for you!

**Beta- **Oh my beta my beta, when you spell check its weird. I've decided I don't like how you guys spell. I left all the words you changed though into the British way except for one. I had to change it back to the way I spelled it. See if you can find it. WUHAHAHA….Thanks for going over the story Alex.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Here is a helpful tip that's a safe and easier way to lose weight!

Exercise! Yes I know its exercising it seems so blah! Lifting weights, running that might not be your thing. Those aren't the only ways to exercise talking a walk everyday instead of your car when things are in comfortable walking distances to you. Playing! Of course! The most fun way to lose weight! Moving about and playing around will help you lose some weight. Of course results you want to see might not come as fast as you want them to it will at least be a good start. As they say slow and steady wins the race.

That's all for now!

**Erin**- Say bye Alex!

**Alex**- Bye Alex:waves:

**Erin**- Buh bye!

lilred


	3. Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Funnies

Erin: Alex?

Alex: What?

Erin: Can I have a pony?

Alex: No…

Erin: Why?

Alex: Why would you want a pony?

Erin: Why not?

Alex: Because.

Erin: Cause why?

Alex: Because I said!

Erin: FINE!

A/N: So sorry it took my long to update, I apologize.

* * *

I made my way back up to the dorm room numbly my mind lost in a different world. I didn't notice the twins or Oliver calling my name, I just went straight up to my room, flopped down on my bed, quickly pulling the curtains closed. All I wanted was to be left alone. I took the bottle out of my closet and eyed it carefully. I wasn't going to

use it tonight; I had already done the deed before getting the bottle. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh. Yes, tomorrow was going to be a long day, a very long day.

* * *

NEXT DAY

* * *

My eyes opened lazily as I heard the sound of my excessively loud alarm clock go off. I rolled over closer to the edge of my bed and stuck my hand out behind the curtain. I let my hand wander over the surface of my side table, until I felt my alarm clock. I immediately hit the snooze button with all the force I could muster this early in the morning and effectively stopped the beeping noise.

I stretched out running one hand through my hair as the other worked the sleep out of my eyes. I pushed the curtains blocking out the sun open and let my eyes adjust to the more brutal awakening. I stood, swaying slightly with the morning tiredness, but soon regained my composure. I slipped into the bathroom, taking the advantage while I noticed Alicia and Angelina fight over who would get the bathroom first. I guess I did though, I grinned lazily and took a quick shower and then proceeded to get ready for the day.

I made my way down to the Great Hall, my book bag slung over my shoulder, to get some food. A galleon was placed in my backpack pocket along with my bottle.

As I entered the Great Hall my eyes immediately went to work looking for Jane. I scanned the room quickly and saw her sitting over at her table; quickly I walked over to her. Placing a galleon by her plate, she turned herself part way to look up at me.

"Take it after every meal if you want, just put one drop of the potion in your drink." She said to me then turned back around grabbing the coin and slipping it into her robe pocket. I nodded my head and went over to where Fred and George where seated. They both said a quick hello to me, before going back to their breakfast. Soon enough I had a mound of food on my plate and dug in. The rest of the gang soon came in seating themselves around us. After feeling full, I checked to see if any of my friends were watching me. Luckily none of them were so I slipped out the bottle and let a small drop of the liquid drop into my pumpkin juice. I put the lid back on the small bottle and downed the rest of my juice. I check my watch and noticed I had a good fifteen minutes till classes started. I stood from the table grabbed my bag and left. Not paying attention to anybody else, I didn't realize that Oliver had decided to leave to.

"Bell, Oi, Bell!" I heard Oliver call out to me distantly. I felt my stomach suddenly twist and placed a hand over my stomach in pain. I shook my head slightly before continuing at a faster pace. I needed the restroom, and I need it now. "Katie!" Oliver yelled finally at my side grasping my shoulder and turning me around to face him.

His brows scrunched together as he looked down at me, concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I need to use the restroom, now." I said and shook off his shoulder and quickly ran the rest of the way to the restroom. Once in I wasn't out for another 5 minutes. The feeling was absolutely awful. I felt like I couldn't stop, not even if I wanted to. Once I did

though I leaned against the stall wall. I slowly stood up and walked over to the sinks. Turning the cold water on, I placed my hands in a cup shape under the running water. Bringing the sweet liquid to my lips and swishing it around in my mouth then proceeding to spit it back out. The taste in my mouth was awful. Note to self-get some mouthwash. I let out a deep breath and cleaned up a bit more, trying to get the colour back in my cheeks. I finally walked out when I was satisfied with my appearance and was immediately greeted by Oliver.

"You okay know?" he asked his voice laced with concern. I felt him place a hand on my shoulder, and slowly running it up and down along my arm. I shook my

head informing him I was indeed okay. He smiled down at me, his gorgeous brown eyes staring back into mine. He was a good 4 inches taller than me, making me feel quite short in comparison. "Good I wouldn't want my best chaser to be sick for our first game, which is in 2 weeks." He said grinning down boyishly at me. I bit my bottom lip to keep calm.

I swear that's all the boy ever talked about, Quidditch was his freaking life. Oliver took my book bag I was carrying and slung it over his shoulder along with his. "Come on I'll walk you to charms." He said placing a hand on my lower back and leading me to the charms room.

Sometimes he treats me like a child, it's unbearable. I mean come on I've been here just as long as he has, I don't need a guide to help me get to my classes. When I thought about Oliver more I realized he was, well a complete jock, a sweet jock, but a jock nonetheless. When did I start labeling my friends? Oliver was my best friend, he really was. He's not a jock; he's Ollie, my Ollie. Whoa…I just said 'my' Ollie, I thought. Well what I mean by 'my' is uh…screw it I have no explanation and if you want one, your not going to get it.

My mind was completely filled with questions and Thoughts, I didn't realize I had stopped walking or that Marcus Flint and Blaise Zabini were directly in front of us.

I don't really know how long we had stopped or how long the boys had been talking. All I knew was that I felt two pairs of eyes on me and I knew that neither were Oliver's. My head snapped up and reality hit me as I heard my name in the conversation.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing Kates were going" Oliver said in a hard cold voice.

"Okay…" I replied letting him lead me down the corridor. I looked over my shoulder to find both the Slytherin boys watching me. Flint let his eyes roam over my body, then licked his lips and winked at me. My insides squirmed; who needed the potion now when all I needed to see the look Flint just gave me would get me sick. Zabini seemed to be staring at my back or my ass, one or the other I'm not to sure. I shifted uneasily and was glad when we finally turn a corner and I didn't have to see the looks in the Slytherin's faces anymore.

I was more than happy to finally reach Charms, Oliver handed back my books and then gave me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes widen at the few and my cheeks flamed a dark red. Oliver said a quick See you later and then left swiftly. It was no mystery to my

two best friends, Alicia and Angelina, that I had a major crush on our dear captain. I sat in between the two girls during class and I proceeded to tell them both in notes about what had happened. After class was dismissed I was pleasantly surprised with two hugs

from my friends. I laughed, we were really all such ditz really we were. I see nothing wrong with that though, as long as we are all happy being who we are around each other. Then the label really doesn't matter.

No label really changes who you are. Who was I to care what other people might be labeled as when in their eyes I might be some complete jerk, jock, ditz, or blonde? It wasn't my place to judge. Nope, it wasn't. So I will now try and stop this foolishness of 'labeling' people, before it becomes a habit.

Classes the rest of the day went by rather quickly, lunch went by and I again used the potion. It was going to be hard to get used to, hopefully I wouldn't have to use it for to long. We had quidditch practice after dinner and working out would probably help in the process of losing some extra weight. Potions class was cancelled due to a rather nasty spill of some "nasty" potions, which ate away ate the floor. One strategically placed dung bomb proving to be the source of the matter. Thank you Weasley twins.

Dinner equals really good food at Hogwarts. Delicious yummy food. I ate my fill knowing that I wouldn't get to enjoy the feeling of being completely filled for long. I used the potion, one drop and quickly excused myself to use the restroom. Finishing the task I changed into a different set of robes that I usually practiced in and went to the locker rooms to get the rest of my gear for practice. I finished up rather slowly getting my gear on. I was just tired. I couldn't really tell why at first but then concluded that it was probably because of the potion. Once outside I noticed the rest of the team waiting for me, I quickly ran over to them.

"Right then, girls I want you to go and practice some passing drills that I showed you a few days ago. Fred and George I want you two to practice hitting the beaters at one another, practice you're aiming on each other so you can get use to moving targets. Harry I'll set the snitch free, you go find it and I will come around and see how every body is doing." Oliver finished. we all quickly rose and began practicing.

I found out after practicing for about an hour, I was doing really crappy. Really I was, my throwing and passing stunk, I was just off. Oliver pulled me aside down by the Ravenclaw stands.

"What's the matter with you today?" he asked his voice stern.

"I don't know," I said looking away from him. I heard him sigh.

"Is it because of this morning, you didn't look so good then." He said his voice softer. "Are you positive that you're feeling alright?" The way his accent in his voice mixed with concern almost made me want to melt. I put on a soft smile.

"I'll be fine, this morning I just wasn't feeling so well. I'll try to do better Ollie." I said. He smiled down at me and placing a long strand of my dirty blonde hair behind my ear. I looked up at him under my long eyelashes and saw a gentle smile placed across his handsome features. The hand that had brushed away the stray strand of hair now lightly traced a line along my jaw line, tilting my face to look at him. My feet shifted closer to him as his other hand placed its self on my waist. We continued to move closer to each other till our faces were only but an inch apart. "Hi" I whispered meekly. He grinned roguishly at me.

"Hi" He said in a thick Scottish accent. My eyes fluttered close as he brought his face closer to mine-

"Watch out!" We suddenly heard the twins yell at us. Both our heads snapped in their direction and we saw a bludger zooming straight towards us. Oliver slipped a foot

behind my leg and pulled it forward causing me to fall backwards with an added push from him. I landed hard on the wooden floor with Oliver on top of me. The bludger flew straight past us.

"Still alright?" Oliver asked his voice sounding amused.

"Yeah I'll live." I said as Oliver laughed and stood, then helped me up.

"That will end practice take it in!" Oliver yelled to the team. He looked over at me a small blush on his cheeks. "Come on lets go." He said to me. I nodded my

head and we both got on our brooms and headed down to the locker rooms with the rest of the team.

Just another day.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: yes I know very lame ending, but I really wasn't to sure of how to end it. Anyway I got to thx a few ppls!

Tinkerbell86- I'm glad you like my story hopefully this chapter was good!

Kathy- I'm really happy to know that I'm doing well with that whole what people think of other people, and how they are labeled. I kind of focused on that in this chapter a bit, and the potion idea I loved. Its better than making her do it herself I totally agree. Soon Katie's friends will begin to notice, but first somebody else will…DUN DUN DUN!

EmotionalSout- Yes cookies are of the goodness, I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I've been so busy lately its really been hard to even think of what I will do for my chapters. I'll try and get my chappies up sooner.

BrownEyedAthena- I am going to make her ED affect her quidditch, you'll see that later on. Your story is really good by the way. I love Oliver and Katie fic's there like one of my favs.

Simplyslow- No she really isn't fat, but as I said in this chapter, she really likes Oliver, and what he said just made her start thinking that she might not be good enough, even if it was just meant to be a joke. So ya…her throwing up seemed like the only fast way to lose the weight, and combining the condition that she will be in from throwing up and quidditch practice will be DRAMA. So ya…I hope that was good enough, if you still have more questions I will be more than happy to try and answer them for you.

Icelandic Morning Glory- Your review isn't lame, no review is lame unless it says like…your story sucks. You didn't say that so your review is not lame. Thank you for letting telling me that I am handling the situation wish Katie is in good. Hope you liked this chapter!

Eat Right

If you want to lose weight a safe way start eating right. Don't eat all that greasy food that is oh so good make your self something healthy that is just as good. Maybe even better, if you want to start losing weight start eating right.

REVIEW!


	4. Undercontrol

Disclaimer: Nothing here is owned, especially not Harry…or the characters…and that stuff…:sighs: ….I've noticed I haven't updated in a long time, and instead of taking the reasonability like I should. I'm just going to blame it on school, because I'm almost

out and because I have finals coming up. I'll try harder next time to get up my chapters.

Funnies:

**Erin: Omg! Alex did you like my friends! Weren't they awesome!**

**Alex:….Yeah**

**Erin: Good! Cause someday when I have money were going to come to England and see you.**

**Alex: I can hardly wait**

**Erin: Yeah I know! And then we can go find Hogwarts, and then all the hidden witches and wizards where you live. Omg Alex we are going to have so much fun!**

**:continues talking:**

**Alex:….no comment**

**

* * *

**

"Katie pass the eggs!" Oliver yelled. I cringed and scouted over, grabbing the bowl of eggs and passing it towards him.

"No need to yell Ol"

"It was quiet necessary though Kate" he said to me piling eggs onto his plate.

"Twas not" I said sticking my nose high in the air as Malfoy would.

"Twas my dear" he told me turning slightly to face me better. I turned, keeping a straight face. We would play this little game sometimes. Talking and acting like we were Lords and Ladies. It was always interesting, besides it was really fun to say scandalous.

"Twas not"

"Twas, I had been saying your name for 5 minutes and no response. All you were doing was shoving the food from you plate into your mouth." I looked down at my plate as he spoke the words and frowned. Noticing that my plate was indeed empty, I tilted my head to the side confused before looking back up at him.

"Eh?" He grinned slightly and patted my head. I scrunched up my nose in dislike and fixed my hair, realizing the whole time that he was staring at me. I turned to him once I was satisfied that my hair was to the way I liked it. "Eat your eggs before they get cold Oliver, you need to eat a nice big breakfast." I said smiling and grabbing an apple, slipping it into my cloak pocket.

"Just like you?" he said grinning. My smile faltered, but I quickly kept my smile up. Carefully grabbing my drink and dropping a single drop into my drink. I drank the rest of my juice.

"Just like me." I said. Getting up I quickly grabbed my school bag and left the Great Hall. I made my way to the bathroom, and…well I did what came naturally after taking the potion. I searched through my school bag and brought out a tooth brush and paste, quickly ridding my mouth of the fowl taste. I looked at my slightly pale form in the mirror I shook my head and left the bathroom.

I made my way to my first class of the day, History of Magic, one word to describe that class: Boring. Although this class was by far the most boring, I was surprised to find that I actually remembered everything Professor Binns said. I mean it; I could remember every single date and fact, Goblin name, and specific detail. How I could remember all of these things as they came pouring out of his mouth in his monotonous voice, I have no idea. I did though; it wasn't too bad I guess. Some Saturday afternoons, I would tutor younger years in the subject if they weren't doing to well.

I sighed and sat down in my normal chair next to Alicia in the far left corner, the second to last desk. We were placed conveniently in front of the Weasley twins, but how anyone could find that convenient I don't know! More students poured into the room after a few minutes alone. Alicia took her seat next to me, Angelina and Oliver to the right of us, and of course the twins behind us.

"Well I'm ready for a nap." said Fred yawning.

"I believe I will take a nice morning nap to." George replied.

"It's the only morning nap we can get, can't sleep in potions or our heads would be cut off" said Fred sitting down in his chair.

"To right you are, Snape would have a hissy fit if he found us sleeping." George said. I snickered slightly as Professor Binns came in. The class slowly quieted down. Most students within minutes, like Fred and George, had already gone to sleep. I slumped down in my chair and listened duly to the words come out of the Professors mouth, letting my mind wander.

How could I let Oliver's words effect me this much? He had never joked around with me before about my weight. He was joking though, right? Even though most of the statements were true, I was seeing results though, and I'm sure that within a week or two with all the exercise from quidditch and the potion, I'd be fit in no time. I smiled slightly; Oliver's jokes wouldn't be true much longer. I felt my stomach lurch and twist in pain. I wasn't use to not having any food in me for this long. Taking the apple out of my cloak pocket and took a bite out of it. I savoured the sweet taste of the apple. Finishing the apple off within the time span of about 5 minutes, I sighed happily. It was nice to at least have something in my stomach, and the apple was healthy! So I'm eating healthy, exercising, and using a potion to help…er…get rid of the food that wasn't needed.

I dismissed the thoughts about what I was doing and focused on others. Oliver Wood. My best-friend and my new found crush of 1 month. I don't know what triggered for me to finally start looking at Oliver in a different way. Everything about him was just so, wow, I was happy to know he was my best-friend. I guess that was all we would ever be though, but after the moment we had during practice I wasn't so sure any more. We almost kissed, but then that stupid bludger came. Well no point in mopping around over the past. I heard the scrapping of chairs across the cold stone ground beneath us and noticed the rest of the students leaving. I stood and left with the rest of the class. I turned around as I felt the sudden presence of people behind me, staring at me.

"Hi Jane." I said.

"Hello Katie, and how is everything with you?" she asked looking me over.

"Good, everything is good." I said.

"Good" she said staring at me straight in the eye. "If you need more just come and will be happy to replenish your supply."

"I don't think I'll be needing it." I said. Jane glared at me, before turning. "That's what they all say." I heard her say before leaving. I shook my head before heading towards my next class. The rest of the day not much happened. The only food I really had was another apple and a banana. After all the classes were done and the meals were through I went up to the common room. Sinking down into one of the nice overly stuffed chairs I let out a small sigh. Oliver came and sat across from me, a frown upon his face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why were you talking to the Ed Club," He asked me.

"What's the Ed Club?" I asked confused.

"Not the 'ed' Club, the E.D. Club, as in the Eating Disorder Club." He said to me.

"Uh, I didn't know that I was…" I said trailing off. I had no idea what this boy was talking about, but it made me nervous as hell. Eating Disorder, hmm I wander who I know that has one of them. Wait a minute I know quiet a few! I thought sarcastically in my head, while keeping my cool in front of Oliver. This was a hard task, believe me. Oh no what if he knows. My eyes widen in fear. Was I making it that obvious? Oliver's voice brought me back to what was presently happening. "What?"

"I said the Ed Club is with the Hufflepuff girls, you know Jane the Insane." Oliver said. I frowned.

"What do you mean, she's not insane." I said trying to defend my provider.

"By insane I meant insanely skinny, have you seen the girl she's skin and bones that one." He said as he let out a laugh. "I bet if even if you sat on her she would break." My eyes harden and I clenched my fits to my side.

"Shut up Oliver you don't even know her." He nodded his head still grinning at his oh so funny joke, a few chuckles came out though.

"Anyway what was my question?" Oliver paused for a minute. "Oh yes, why on earth were you talking to them?"

"Sorry dad I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk to them." I said rolling my eyes. I folded my arms across my chest. He stopping any laughing immediately and looked at me. We both sat there for a minute or two before I spoke up.

"Why were you so upset yesterday with Malfoy and Zabini?" I asked curiously. I saw him clench his jaw and his eyes harden.

"Nothing happened Kates don't worry about me." He snapped.

"I heard my name Oliver, so I'm thinking that I should be allowed to know why." I said sitting up more in my chair.

"It was nothing Kates, just drop it." He said.

"No. If it wasn't 'nothing' you wouldn't be getting so upset over it." I said to him.

"This discussion is over. Now let's just go and get ready for practice." Oliver said getting up. I stood up to and grabbed his arm, he wasn't leaving.

"This discussion is not over. Tell me why they said my name." I said to him.

"Kates just drop it already."

"No Ol'"

"There is no more discussion, deal with it. Now let's go down stairs for practice I don't want to hear another word about this or else you'll be doing laps." He said to me, grabbing the same arm that was holding his. He tugged my arm leading me to the portrait. My blood boiled. First he questions who I take to and my reasons why, and he won't tell me why my name was mentioned in a conversation. Which obviously brought him discomfort, yet it still seemed to be none of my concern. Why did I like him again? OH yes I remember, he's cute, funny, smart, and athletic. That's a quadruple combo. That's pretty damn good if you ask me, oh and he was my best friend. Still though, he had no right to grab me and start to practically drag me out of the common room.

"No!" Oliver stopped and looked around at me.

"What do you mean 'no' you can't say 'no'" he said to me perplexed. (A/N: ladies reading this just imagine that nice Scottish accent he has :nods head: that's some nice stuff right there)( E/N:…again "Erin have you ever been to Scotland… no? I have and the ladies sound pretty damn good to, just though I would mention it.)A/N: Well you did now let the people read the story!)

"I just did." I said boldly looking him in the eye. The intensity of the look he was shooting me made me take a step back. I don't think I ever stood up to my dear ol' captain this much. Nope, I do something new everyday! Whether it's good or bad, I learn from my mistakes. Although I don't really think this was a mistake. I think, no, I know I have the right to know what was being said about me. What's wrong with asking to know? Nothing, abso-bloody-lutely nothing. I yanked my arm out of his hold. "I don't feel like practice." I said.

"What do you mean you don't feel like practice." He yelled outraged. "Your always up for practice!" I took another step back. "Katie you're coming to practice." I shook my head, as a mischievous gleam sparked in his brown eyes.

"I'm not giving you an option Katie you're coming to practice and you have no reason not to go." I stomped my foot on the stone floor.

"No reason!" I yelled outraged. "No reason!" my mind went blank. What was my reason? Oh yeah I know. "How about this Mr. Captain." I said taking a step towards him menacingly. "I'll go to practice once you tell me why my name was brought up in the conversation with those Slytherin's." Oliver matched my step smirking as he stood right in front of me.

"No." and with those words he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. "Practice should be fun tonight Kates." He said with a hearty laugh.

"Eugh!"

TBC…

* * *

Wow that was like the longest I have ever waited to update a story. I'm so sorry. I wish I wasn't so lazy. Well anyway off to thank you all who reviewed, and will hopefully review again.

**BrownEyedAthena**- What you suggested about Oliver completely clueless about Katie's situation, is exactly what I plan on doing. It's like you read my mind! He won't find out till much later! He is going to be worried; he just won't be worried about the right thing. Thank you for updating and your suggestion! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Kit Merlot**- Thanks for your support on this story, it's really weird writing about this subject obviously, but I'm trying to smooth out a couple of rough edges in the story. Thank you for your review and I'm glad I'm able to get my readers worried about Katie and not just the characters in the story.

**EmotionalSoul**- Yeah who doesn't like Mr. Oliver Wood. I took really long to update though. I'm really sorry, I wish I could have updated sooner! But me being a lazy bum didn't help the situation.

**Kathy**- THANK YOU! So much! I didn't realize that she still needed food, omg how could I have be so stupid. So you were my inspiration on Katie eating small snacks, so she wouldn't starve, and die. We wouldn't won't the main character dying! You saved her! Good job!

**HARU is my LOVELY**- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my other story, I'm hoping to get that back up soon. So I will have 2 stories going up at once, wow. That will be interesting! Thank you for your review.

**Bookgoddess**- I totally agree we don't have enough OWKB stories, I'm not totally trying to promote this means of dieting though. At the end of each chapter I put up some different healthy way to lose weight instead of the means used in this story that are dangerous, but oh well w/e. Stories like these and others that aren't all fluff need to be made, the world isn't all sunshine and daisy's.

**Daniher21**- I now so many other stories to attend AHH! Thank you so much for the review. And just wait tests are comin up and its going to be even harder to write!

**Marina's Ocean**- Oliver will find out sooner or later, and its going to be later. Got to keep this story going and can't let Oliver find out to soon. Sorry I didn't update sooner either. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Eat Right! Things aren't always as they seem!****Look, we would all like to swallow a pill that won't let the fat be absorbed by our body, that burns off pounds of fat while we sleep, and that lets us eat all the pizza, donuts, ice cream and cake we want and still lose weight. And if there actually was such a thing, I promise you it would be prescription only, a big drug company would own it, and you'd get it from doctors. These promises are inaccurate and sometimes misleading.**

**Erin: Good bye everybody!**

**Alex: Good bye everybody!**

**Erin: Alex say good bye a different way!**

**Alex: Alex say good bye a different way!**

**Erin: Alex! **

**Alex: Erin!**

**Erin: HA!**

**Alex: Ha!**

**Erin: Stop it!**

**Alex: Stop it!**

**Erin:…..:Runs off:**

**Alex: Bye people!**

**-lilred**


	5. A promise to myself

Disclaimer: This is me…. : ) –I- ……this is me not owning Harry Potter : (--I- …. Now you know

Funnies:

Erin: ALEX!

Alex: what?

Erin: did you get my letter!

Alex: yes I did

Erin: did you like it

Alex: no

Erin: what? 0.o

Alex: NO!

Erin:Run's away crying:

Fred&George: that is the first step in trying to play tricks on people. Keeping a straight face while lying.

Alex:laughs:

Story:

* * *

Oliver set me down once we got down into the locker rooms, a smug look on his face. 

"I can not believe that you just did that." I said fuming, my hair was starting to come out of its ponytail, and I'm sure my face was as red as the Weasley twins' hair.

"Well how else did you expect me to get you to come to practice?" he said turning and walking towards the boys end of the locker room.

"I didn't expected you to pick me up and throw me over your shoulder like some mountain troll!" I hollered at him following him as he went.

"Katie you need the practice more than anybody here, and you didn't seem to want to come because… why again? OH wait that's right you didn't have a reason. So I

simply brought you to practice." He said stripping off his shirt.

"What?" I asked my eyes narrowing. He looked at me and sighed stopping what he was doing.

"Kates you've been off lately." He said to me.

"Erm…no I haven't" I said shifting my weight from one foot to the other. I tried to keep my cool, did he know?

"Kates I don't think you've gotten a single goal past me in the last 4 practices." He said. I sighed with relief realizing that he didn't know, but went wide eyed as his words finally struck me.

"What! I have to!" I yelled.

"No you haven't" He said back. I was about to yell at him more but I heard the loud laughs of the twins coming in and decided to change. I stomped out of the boys locker room and back into the girls, quickly changing into my practice outfit, and putting on my gear before grabbing my broom and heading outside. I waited for the others still fuming over Oliver's comment and how he had threw me over his shoulder like some troll and brought me down here. Why did I like him again? OH yes life long friend, new strange feelings, love is in the air….all that good rubbish. When the team finally came out Oliver was in full practice mood. "Right, so I want you three to go practice passing, you two aim at each other with ONE, bludger, and Harry go after the snitch. In a bit you girls can start trying to get the Quaffle past me." We all mounted up and headed off to start.

After about 30 minutes of passing and practicing formations Oliver called us over to him so we could start practicing getting the quaffle past him. Angelina had the ball and swerved over top of Alicia and me, Alicia was under her to her left, and me to the right. Alicia and I kept switching places while under Angie as we headed straight for Oliver. The girls and I had come up with this little play our selves and we hadn't showed Oliver yet. This would show to be quite interesting.

As we got closer to the goalposts I could feel Oliver's stare on us, on me. Alicia and I continued to switch places, moving faster, the movement becoming quiet familiar. I gave a small whistle I was sure that only the other girls could hear and Angie dropped the quaffle into my awaiting arms.

After passing the ball to me Angie covered the rear as Alicia and I continued to switch places faster and faster. The ball was tucked safely at my side even though every time Alicia and I would cross in the middle we would act if we were passing the quaffle. We heard Angie give us both a short whistle and we both zoomed to the opposite sides we were at so that I was now placed across from the left goal post, Angie in the middle, and Alicia across from the right goal post. This by far was the hardest part of the play for it had to be done fast and accurate. I threw the ball to Angie, who tossed it to Alicia. Alicia flew towards the middle goal post, Oliver following her, not taking notice as I swooped down below them as Alicia made her way quickly over to the left side. Angie gave another whistle and the quaffle was in my arms. Alicia had dropped it once Angie gave the signal, and I took off towards the left hoop Oliver saw me and flew towards me.

I raised my arm winding up almost to through the quaffle into the right hoop, but as Oliver got closer I was already in position to release the quaffle. He dove to the right, but I quickly changed directions in and instead of to the right; I threw the quaffle across my body into the center hoop. Oliver tried to save it; but he just wasn't fast enough. The girls surrounded me and both gave me a hug. I sighed happy, as we all congratulated each other. Oliver came looking over looking pleased.

"That was brilliant girls." He said to us. "Which one of you ladies came up with that, eh?"

"Katie." Both girls said at the same time. They both giggled slightly, I rolled my eyes at them. Oliver's eyes turned to me as I wore my smile proudly.

"That was good Katie." He said to me a smile on his face.

"Thanks Captain." I said giving him a mock salute. He gave a low chuckle shaking his head a bit. This is how I liked it between us. Smiles all around, I was playing the sport I loved, and playing it good, the only problem was I was kinda tired. I kept a smile on my face though as we continued with practice.

Only 30 minutes had gone by and I felt exhausted, even though everybody around me was still doing quiet well still. Most of them were just beginning to get tired. Alicia was explaining something to Angie, while the twins were busy smacking the bludger around at each other still. Stupid little identical smirks on there faces, while Oliver was telling something to Harry. I let out a small breath and steady myself on my broom a bit more as I became dizzy. No one seemed to notice me as I was sort of just floating over on the side of the field. I had the quaffle in my hand resting at my side leisurely. The wind blew softly and my broom swayed slightly with it. My broom gave a sudden jerk and I gripped my broom tightly. I looked around the field, still no one was watching.

My broom gave another jerk, making me drop the quaffle. I didn't understand what was going on. I balanced myself again on my broom, only to be jerked once more before my broom sped forward across the field. My eyes searched around the field finally landing on a cloaked figure, their wand pointing at me. Their arm stretched to the side, so did my broom.

"OLIVER!" I screamed. I looked over at him and made eye contact. I gave a scream as my broom died spiraling down. It straightened itself only a few feet above the ground. I heard Oliver yelling at me, and suddenly he was at my side on his broom.

"Katie stop fooling around or leave." He said to me as my broom swerved into him, knocking him in the side. Oliver glared angrily at me.

"I can't stop it!" I cried as my broom shot up. Oliver kept at my side, his face now confused.

"What do you mean you can't stop it?" he yelled at me. Tears sprang to my eyes as it got harder to hold on. I was zigzagging dangerously across the field. I didn't want to fall.

"Help me!" I screamed as my broom suddenly got an extra boost of energy shooting towards the stands. My broom slammed head on into the wall, throwing me forward into the wall as well. My broom lost all motion and fell to the ground as did I. I should have been grabbing at the banners strung across the stands, but instead I just closed my eyes. I was so tired. There goes my quidditch career, I thought to myself. Then suddenly I was wrapped up in a pair of arms. I opened my eyes and looked up at my savior.

"It's alright Kates, I got you." Oliver said to me. Flying me slowly towards the ground. I let my tears fall finally, gripping his shirt and crying into it. I didn't even realize when we landed, because I was still in Oliver's arms. My tears finally started to settle and when I looked around me I found myself in the castle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hospital Wing" he replied back. My eyes widen and I struggled to get out of his arms. "Calm down Katie I'll let you down alright." I stilled momentarily so that I could be let down. Once my feet touched the floor I spun around and ran. Away from the hospital wing, away from Madam Pomfrey who would be bound to find out my secret if I went in, and away from Oliver. He couldn't know what I was doing. The look of disappointment on his face, I just don't know if I could take that. So my one option was to run, and that's precisely what I was doing. I didn't know where I was exactly, but where ever I was going, I was going down. I paused to catch my breath, leaning against the stone cold walls of the dungeons to figure out what to do.

"What do you think your doing down here in Slytherin territory?" I heard a voice ask. I looked to my left side and saw a boy approach me.

"I wasn't planning on staying here much longer anyway; don't get your knickers in a twist." I said standing straight and dusting off my clothes. I noticed I was still in my sweaty practice clothes. I scrunched up my nose in disgust, and began to walk back the way that I had come. Before I got past the boy though his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. I turned to face him better finally seeing who it was. "What do you want Zabini?" I asked.

"You of all people don't need to be doing what you're doing?" he said to me. I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. What the hell was this boy talking about?

"Eh?"

"You should add more protein to your meal, the meal that you don't end up throwing up that is." He said letting go of my arm and walking away. My eyes widen and I rubbed my arm where he had been holding it.

"How?" I asked not knowing if he would answer.

"I just know. You shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff Bell I'm just warning you." He said back to me keeping a slow pace as he walked away.

"Since when does a Slytherin care for the well being of a Gryffindor?" I asked not expecting him to answer.

"I'm not." He said.

"Oh so then why even bring it up." I grinned knowing I got him there.

"because," he said stopping walking and turning his head to look back at me, "Because I don't want to beat Gryffindor in the up coming match knowing it might have only been because one of their players was stupid enough to do some pretty dangerous stuff. I'd rather beat you while your all good and healthy so the wins even better." With those words he turned his face forward and continued his path.

I gritted my teeth together angrily. "Yeah well I can stop when ever the hell I want!" I yelled at his back.

"That's what they all say." He yelled back. I turned around and stormed away. Life freaking sucks. If I want to quit I will. You know what I'm going to! Show that snake, and everybody else. I can stop whenever the hell I want to. I've been using this stuff for how long. Barely past a week.

When I finally reached the common room, I saw that the entire quidditch team was sitting down around the fire with worried faces on. I slowly walked out more into the open. Harry's eyes flew upon me at once. I gave him a weak smile which he only returned partly. Alicia seemed to notice Harry's small gesture, and she immediately looked over at me.

"Katie!" she exclaimed. Everybody turned to look at me. I was swept into a warm embrace before I even heard my name said by another person. I looked up and saw the gorgeous face of Oliver Wood.

"Why did you run away from me Kates?" he asked his voice low, barely above a whisper. I sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"I wasn't running from you Oliver," I said he loosened his hold on me and looked down at me, his warm brown eyes filled with concern. "I just don't like going into the Hospital wing. It freaks me." I said my voice in a whisper as well.

"I was worried about you Kates." He said his head dipping down towards mine until his forehead rested on mine gently.

"I'm sorry Ollie." I apologized to Oliver my head dropping slightly in guilt. I turned my head away from him, looking any where but in his eyes. The guilt washed over me like a cold blast of water. I didn't mean to make him worried; I just didn't want him to know. I didn't want everybody to know what I was doing. I knew they would all be disappointed in me, mad at me, I didn't want that. Can you blame me for it? Oliver placed a finger under my chin and tried to turn my head, but I wouldn't allow it. What the hell was wrong with me! I bit my bottom lip in confusion trying to figure out the answer to my question.

I was throwing up the food I ate so I could be skinny, and exercising as well. My body didn't look to good from doing that at all either, it was pale skinny yes but turning to be a most sickly skinny. My hair was just gross I don't really know why, and my energy, well I didn't have much of that. So that plan blew up in my face. Why did I let his words get to me in the first place. Oliver grasped my chin again and forced me to turn my head to face him. My eyes filled with unshed tears, as my head throbbed in pain. I sniffed slightly

and tried to turn away but Oliver was having none of that.

"Kates what's wrong? What's happening?" he asked me. I closed my eyes only to open them and find Oliver's intense gaze set upon me.

"Nothing Ol', nothing at all." I choked out. I was about to say ' Everything Ol', everything is wrong. Please just make it go away.' But of course me being stupid I didn't. I would stop all this rubbish on my own, things would go back to normal. I ran away from Oliver and upstairs into my room. I would still have feelings for Oliver no matter what was said between us, no matter how he treated me, and why because I think I'm bloody in love with my best friend. Oliver Wood.

TBC….

* * *

A/N: so very sorry for not updating! Very sorry, truly really. I have these stupid final exams coming up this Thursday and Friday, actually I have one tomorrow. Anyway, once those are done I will be updating sooner! Yeah! Also I will be putting up a new story, or 2. Not to sure anyway I do believe it is time for a few laughs and thanks.(editors note:me too I didn't edit for a few days because we had exams across the puddle too sorry!) 

Funnies/Thank you

**Erin**: Alright so I'm thinking we give out some award! because these reviewers are freaking awesome!

**Alex**: I agree!

**Erin**: Awesome! Right then so the first award goes to Kathy, for the kewlest advice award! Because she is always giving me tips and ideas that I end up always putting in my story! Your awesome Kathy!

**  
Alex:** This Next award is to……Oliverlover,

**Oliver**: I'll give out this award :takes award from

Alex, who glares at Oliver menacingly:

**Alex:**…I was going to give out that award.

**Oliver**: to Oliverlover :winks: love the name, luv, your award is for reviewing the very first day the chapter was out!

**Alex:** that wasn't a really good award Erin

**Erin**: the person reviewed, I'm not complaining, so they should get an award. The next award is to………SnowHedwig05

**Katie:** I'll give out this award:takes award away from Erin:

**Erin**:blinks: riiight…..

**Alex**:laughs slightly at Erin:

**Katie:** To SnowHedwig05 the award for recognition of the trueness of the story, that was long…

**Erin:** SHUT UP!

**Katie**: SnowHedwig05 your review was very much appreciated its always good to know that Erin is able to bring slight reality into this magical world.

**Erin**: aww…that was nice Snow thanks!

**Alex**: the Next award is to…..Mariasha.

**George&Fred**: we'll handle this Alex :takes away award: Mariasha your award is for yelling at Erin to update sooner, yell more so she updates sooner again.

**  
Fred**: even though she didn't update that soon this time.

George: Good point

**Erin:** Shut up!

**Alex**: the next award is to………….fuzzypuff for saying please…you gave fuzzy an award for saying please:stares at Erin:

**Erin**: yes….fuzzy your awesome!...This next award is to TooSweet4Words….omg….i love your stories! I'm like a fan of yours seriously! I was like omg ts4w is reviewing me. Holy crappers! You can have any award you want, but I'm giving you the kewl author who I really like who reviewed my story award.

**Alex**:….right, this last award which **I **will be giving is to Paradise-Unknown for being the reviewer to actually get Erin to write the next chapter.

**Erin**: heck ya you did! I was like wow the person reviewed all 4 of my chappies. All of your kind words were greatly appreciated TONS! Thanks all for who reviewed I shall try my hardest to update sooner.

**Katie**: there's one more award….

**Erin:** oh ya! To HermioneBallerina your award is for askin me to read your fic!...b/c not lots of ppl ever ask me to do that, and I consider it a real compliment.

lilred


	6. A different point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…why I don't know.

A/N: Before you read this chapter I just have to thank a certain two people, for there incredible reviews.

**Kathy**- I would just like to again say thank you so much for taking the time to actually personally email me telling me that I was doing a good job writing my story. As I had already said to, I at sometimes had to go looking up about eating disorders. Showing the changes in her appearance was something I knew I could not over look in this story. It was going to be one of the main points to show how Katie has changed. I just had to say again. Thank you so very much for emailing me with your encouraging comments it meant a lot to me that the reviewers would give me a personal email.

**Paradise-Unknown**- I guess its only right if I leave an equally long thank you response to your long review. Lol. So lets see were to start…first off yes silly Katie not understanding how Oliver throwing her over his manly shoulder to just take her where ever he pleases. But alas, she does not, but do not fret! For there love does not fade so quickly. Its still there, trust me, in this chapter or the next there might not be much. You will find the romance is still there. Katie might be slightly unsure, but Oliver he know what he's doing.

Oh and of course, Katie is an awesome quidditch player! Heck ya! If I played quidditch, I would sooooooo be a chaser! OH! The broom incident! Doesn't everyone need one of those? And Oliver has got to be the one to catch her! And yes in this chapter, the mystery person who was tryin to hurt Katie will strike again! Wuhahahaha…but you didn't hear that from me… looks around suspiciously Ah…and we will find out how Blaise knew about katies problem later…. hm….Oliver and Katie's friends saw them having the lil intimate conversation but don't know what they said, and hey they were about to kiss! Ooooooooooooo. Lovely

I am now done with exams! Yeah! Hopefully I will have passed all of my classes, and thank you so kindly for trying not to drool so much next time. It is much appreciated RoZ.

This story is dedicated to you guys! Now…On with the story!

* * *

I moved the curtain around as I placed a silencing charm around my bed and lay down. Why was I such a wreck, a mess? How could I be so stupid! About everything, like making a stupid choice such as throwing up my food? Oliver probably thinks I look disgusting, my friends will look at me like some sort of freak. Oliver will think I'm like one of those Hufflepuff girls. He'll laugh at me. I let small tears run down my cold pale cheeks. That's worse than him calling me fat. Maybe the whole time Oliver was just joking around about my weight? What if I took the meaning all wrong? How could I have been so stupid? I quickly wiped off the tears off my face as I heard a rush of feet climbing there way up the stairs. It must be the girls coming to check on me. I heard the door open and hoped that my face was somewhat decent looking. The curtains around my bed were slowly drawn back.

"Katie?" Alicia questioned to my back.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Katie are you alright?" she asked me her voice full of concern.

"Yeah."

"Because if your not you know you can tell me and Alicia." Angie commented.

"I'm fine you guys I'm just tired. That's all." I said trying to sound reassuring.

"Alright will let you go to sleep." Said Alicia. My curtains closed and darkness invaded the small space around my bed. I let my red and sore eyes close letting sleep take over my tired body. No more worrying tonight.

xXx Oliver's POV xXx

Where the hell is she! I thought angrily in my head as I paced across the common room. I could feel my Team mates eyes watching me wearily. She just ran off when I said the words Hospital Wing. She nearly tore off my arms, because she jumped out of them so last. I sighed. I didn't understand why she had run away from me like that.

"Katie!" I heard Alicia exclaim surprised. I quickly ran up to Katie and wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to ever let go. (A/N: RoZ you know how I said there wouldn't be much romance in this chapter…well I wasn't thinking when I wrote it….its not that I lied…its just….were more like "recapping" the romance of the last chance. Great now that that's cleared up back to the story! )

"Why did you run away from me Kates?" I asked using me own nickname for her. I felt her let out a small sigh and lean into me. My eyes closed for a moment, savouring the moment of her just being in my arms. She'd never know how much I cared for her. I have for 3 bloody years. I was surprised to find out that the twins knew I liked her, and even more surprised when they didn't go around blabbing my secret to her. It might have been because I threatened them….just maybe.

"I wasn't running from you Oliver." She said. I loosened my grip slightly to look down at her better. "I just don't like going to the Hospital Wing. It freaks me." She whispered.

"I was worried about you Kates" I lowered my forehead down to hers gently resting it there. I knew it was a lie. Katie never had problems before about going to the Hospital Wing. She was different lately, she looked different, and she didn't act like she use to. This only further proved to myself that something was wrong with her, but I decided to let her slip with that lie. Hoping soon she would tell me what was wrong.

"I'm sorry Ollie." I heard her say. I closed my eyes again before opening them searching for hers after feeling her turn her head away from me. I was just so worried about her. Why couldn't she see! I just want to be with her. 3 years of watching her, learning everything I can about her. At first when I met her we were friends instantly. It had been that way till I turned 13. Hormones. Then POOF I was looking at Katie in a more than friendly way. I had my share of girlfriends. Katie never really didn't date much. I made sure of that. I noticed she bit her lips slightly from the side, realizing it as a sign she was thinking about something serious, but shook it off. Yet, for all those boys who tried to date Katie, it's not that I was making sure the boys stayed away from her, as I waited for the perfect time to ask her out. I was just protecting her and keeping her safe. I let one hand from her waste slide up to her face. Placing a finger under her chin trying to get her to look at me. She didn't turn her face though. I let out a small grunt of frustration from all the day, and took her chin in my fingers more forcibly and turned her face to look at me.

Her eyes glistened with unshed watery tears and my heart ached at seeing her in such distress. I searched her eyes trying to see what was wrong. Trying to figure out what was wrong with my Kates. I could see she was confused and upset. She tried to turn her face but I wouldn't let her.

"Kates what's wrong? What's happening?" I asked desperately hoping she would answer. I looked into her eyes not allowing her to break eye contact with me.

"Nothing Ol', nothing at all." I could have sworn she was going to say different, and the fact that she didn't nearly broke my heart. I sighed and before I knew it Katie had gotten out of my arms and ran up the girls stairs to her room.

"Bloody Hell!" I yelled storming over to the small table and kicking it on its side. The common room went silent as I proceeded to flop down onto the couch and place my head in my hands. "She's keeping something from us, from me." I said sighing and picking up my head. I saw that my teammates were still around me, and watching me intently, but the rest of the people in the common room had fled. George quietly said a spell and the table turned itself back right side up and everything on it went back to place.

"We know she is to Oliver." Said Fred. "She's so pale, ya know?"

"Yeah." I replied sinking back into the couch.

"She gets really tired during practice before we actually get into any hard stuff." Said Angelina.

"Speaking of practice," said Alicia cutting in. "what was with her broom? Did she loose control? What was that?" She asked.

"I don't know really. She was just holding onto her broom for dear life. I don't really think she was even in control. She was petrified, it was like she had to use any strength she had left to just hold on." I thought I almost wouldn't have made it in time when I saw her fall. When I was carrying her to the hospital wing I could already see the bruises forming.

"RONALD IT'S NOT CROOKSHANKS FAULT!" yelled a bushy haired girl I recognized as Hermione Granger. A boy taller than her with red hair came in, and was

obviously a Weasley, Ron Weasley. (A/N: It's like how James Bond says it…Bond, James Bond)

"LIKE HELL IT WASN'T! KEEP YOUR DAMN CAT AWAY FROM

SCABBERS! THAT-THAT THING ALMOST KILLED HIM!" Ron yelled back.

"guys…" Harry said standing up. The two immediately looked over at him. Hermione blushed and apologized to everyone quietly before excusing herself to her room. Homework. Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry, both wore identical grins. For what reason, I don't know.

"She's bloody insane." I heard Ron say before hearing Harry's laugh. They both made there why up stairs.

"We'll go check on Katie." Said Alicia. Both Alicia and Angelina made there way upstairs. I sighed again and shook my head as the twins gave me matching sympathetic smiles.

"Well I do believe we have a prank to work on Gred."

Said George.

"Indubitably." I raised an eyebrow at Fred's answer. Before they both hurried up the stairs to their room. I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Girls." I muttered looking at the girls staircase.

xXx Katie's POV xXx

I didn't really know what time it was. I hadn't slept long maybe a few hours but then I just couldn't sleep anymore. I sat up in bed and pulled the curtain back, looking at the small clock on the wall beside my bed. The red lights on the clock red quarter to midnight. I sighed and got up. I grabbed the bottle I hide in my draw that had led me to my current state and put on some slippers. Why not? I thought, might as well return this, it's not like I was going to be using it again. I slowly made my way to the door after slipping on a robe, not realizing the pair of eyes that watched me leave, or the letter that fell on top of my bed from the window.

I didn't really know where the Hufflepuff common room was, but I did remember were the bathroom was. I randomly said words, hoping to open the portrait. Finally the word 'perfect' opened it. I walked in and set the potion down on the sink. I took my wand and made a simple note saying I didn't wish to use the potion anymore, and thanking them anyway, before placing it on the main mirror. I turned around with a sigh, but caught my breath as I noticed somebody else in the room with me.

"What are you doing her so late in the night Katie?" asked the other occupant of the room.

"I could ask you the same question Jane."

TBC….

* * *

A/N: so in this chapter I was all like…hmmm I think we need to stop seeing things so much from Katie's point of view and see how other people are dealing. So that's what this chapter was. And fyi, the person watching Katie, also did stuff to her broom. Oh and

hey…..ill leave you with this to ponder….is it a boy or a girl? DUN DUN DUN….okay now for the thank you's, oh and I'm out of school no more exams:

**HARU is my LOVELY**- Yes cool points for me, and I do think I did well on my exams except chemistry. BUT WHO NEEDS SCIENCE! Ya…silly science, anyway. I totally know that feeling when your thinking about a story and then POOF, its there. Its pretty sweet….pretty sweet…..lol anywayz thx for the review! Review again! Pwez….

**Oliverlover**- lol, I hope this chapter was able to be as good as my last. Oh yes, oliver….:oliver walks by and winks at us: love is in the air…da da da da da da da..hehe! ya thx so much, I was like omg! I love this reviewer there so nice! Lol. Ahhh yes her broom goes out of control….mystery….wuhahahaha! I guess you'll just have to see what will happen with that. Thanks for your review it made me smile

**Fuzzypuff**- update soon! Yes I did! Lol! Thanks for the review.

**TooSweet4Words**- I love your stories I just read another chapter of your story today! Yours is awesome, I totally loved this chapter, hmm I decided we were have French toast. MUFFINS IT IS….hehe lovely. Thanks for the review.

**Spexy**- thank you!

**HermioneBallerina**- ya suspense is kewl, Katie has lost a lot of weight in the next chapter u'll see how much. Thanks for reviewing!

**SnowHedwig05- **I updated good! Lol, thanks for your review.

**XThe-Ravenx- **Wow…you really like my story. Oh and the 'hi' thing…I really wasn't to sure about what to do so I was just like…I'll just make it all innocent and junk. Lol im glad I got you to go 'aww' my goal was completed. Thanks for the review.

**Tenshisenshi- **I'm glad you like my story, and I do believe my finals went well…except chemistry….but who needs science….HUH HUH! Do you….ill take your silence as a no…THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**EmotionalSoul- **im glad you liked my chappie! Well lets see…for this we need alex….as well….

**Erin- Alex what would you do if you were the guy flirting with your bestfriends girl?**

**Alex- does he want her because he cant have her? is it the danger of getting caught that makes him want her? how will they feel when the boyfriend finds out? is it worth it? she needs to ask herself**

**Erin- that's a super tuff question to, its really about the girl. I mean does she like her boyfriend more than her boyfriends friend? Or are her feelings growing for the friend? There are a ton of questions to be answered, but I think if your friend starts to grow more feelings for the friend that they need to talk! They have to because you don't want the boyfriend to start getting suspisous and accusing, because that is not of the good. If the feelings aren't growing I would just kind of put them off, so what the girl enjoys to flirt! But don't over do it and stuff, ya know? Just relax and tell her to eat chocolate, or w/e her comfort food is. Have a slumber party! And just talk it out with her to see whats going on. I hoped I helped somewhat. If not im sorry, and if you have any more questions feel free to ask!**

**Alex: well that's all the time we have….b/c im tired and Erin made me stay up to edit this chapter.**

**Erin: Because I'm 'special'**

**Alex: yes you are!**

**Erin: So lets ALL thank Alex for editing this chapter so I could update sooner!**

**lilred**


	7. Lost to the Dark

Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own Harry Potter…..I hope to never say that again

A/N: So I thought I was going to updating this story on Tuesday…but then I didn't b/c I was all like…I don't feel like writing and I didn't have the motivation. But I'm doing it now. So that's good. Enjoy the next chapter!

xXXXx

* * *

Previously…

* * *

I didn't really know where the Hufflepuff common room was, but I did remember were the bathroom was. I randomly said words, hoping to open the portrait. Finally the word 'perfect' opened it. I walked in and set the potion down on the sink. I took my wand and

made a simple note saying I didn't wish to use the potion anymore, and thanking them anyway, before placing it on the main mirror. I turned around with a sigh, but caught my breath as I noticed somebody else in the room with me. "What are you doing her so late in the night Katie?" asked the other occupant of the room. "I could ask you the same question Jane."

"I was just coming in to use the scale. Sometimes I night I have these cravings, so I'll come here admire my weight and then I don't feel the need to eat anymore." She said giving me a sick, twisted smile.

"Er…how nice." I said fidgeting with my hands and biting my lower lip nervously. Jane walked over to me and noticed my bottle sitting on the sink counter. Her eyes narrowed and she picked up the note and bottle.

"Thinking of stopping Katie? Why is that?" she asked looking me dead in the eye. I took in a deep breath and straightened a bit trying to calm down and at least look like I wasn't intimidated.

"Yes Jane I am. I'm going to stop because I look horrible, my friends are suspicious, and there has to be an easier way than this to keep healthy and fit." I said surprising my self when my voice did not waver.

"Oh please, is that it." She said a string of amusement laced into her voice.

"Uh yeah…" I said shifting my wait onto my other foot. What the hell. Those were perfectly good reasons. Right?

"Katie first off your friends don't know what's wrong with you, and won't know what's wrong with you unless you plan on telling them. Which I would highly advise you not to, think of what would happen if you did. Your little crush would kick you off the quidditch team no doubt-"

"Oliver wouldn't do that!" I yelled surprising myself. I never thought of that. Oliver would have every right to kick me off the team. Would he do that?

"Of course he would, you obviously wouldn't be in good health to play."

"That's why I'm going to stop." I said. Her eyes hardened a bit as she looked at me and took a step closer.

"Stop? Stop and then what go back to eating the way you have been? Then get fat once again." I tore my gaze away from hers and crossed my arms over my chest as tears stung the back of my eyes. I wasn't fat back then. I just, I wasn't! Was I? "No Katie you wont do that and just because your doing this doesn't mean you still can't be healthy and fit. You still do quidditch don't you, so that will make your muscles better…or what ever. I have some magnificent pills that could give you all the protein and such you need so your body can keep up with all the work you put it through." She said her blue eyes widening.

"Well…I don't know." I said suddenly reconsidering my decision. I guess what she as saying could work. Taking the potion had let me lose a significant amount of weight that I was only to glad to give up. What would be the problem with just a few more times of using the potion.

"Now about you worrying about your looks, I can also solve that little dilemma you just come in tomorrow during lunch. One of the girls can really do great glamour charms." I looked over at Jane and noticed that she didn't have that same sickly pale skin that she had when I first saw her, but it was a nice even tan. Her brown hair fell just short of her shoulders and it looked soft and wavy. I on the other hand was just the opposite I looked haggard and run down. My hair was now always in a pony tail because when ever it was left down knots would form easily and my hair would become dry and frizzy. "Tomorrow come sit with us over at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast at 7:20 sharp." I nodded my head dumbly and walked out of the room. I was able to get back to my room without getting caught by anyone and silently slipped back into bed. Well that did not go as I planned. I sighed. Damnit.

xXXXx Next Day xXXXx

I woke up to not the sound of my alarm clock but to the racket my stomach was making from hunger. I slowly slipped past the curtains that hung around my bed and walked over to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower letting the warm water run down my body relaxing me. Which was not the best thing to do really for it wasn't waking me up much. I quickly turned the knob on the shower and let a cold blast of water hit me. I squealed and jumped out of the shower. I was awake. I dried myself off with one of the large fluffy red towels, and put on my clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and heard the groans of my room mates as they lazily got out of bed. I looked over at the clock, 7:10. I took in a deep breath and quickly packed my bag and set out to the Great Hall.

"Hey Katie, mind if I walk you to breakfast?" I heard the soft voice of Oliver ask. I didn't turn around as I opened the portrait door but simply nodded my head. I paused once outside and let Oliver walk beside me. It was the most nerve wracking experience to have him walk beside me and having to pretend nothing happened last night and everything was fine. I moved a stray strand of hair that had slipped out of my high ponytail behind my ear and felt Oliver's intense gaze upon me.

"So do you know when our match against the Slytherin's is going to be?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence that was consuming the air around us.

"Not the official date, I know it should be sometime soon. I'm thinking about doing some different plays that you girls could try out and then we could practice the play you came up with." He said to me nonchalantly.

"I'm sure the plays will be good." I said as we neared the Great Hall. My stomach jumped as the site of the huge doors came into site and gulped. Oliver held the door open for me as I stepped into the Great Hall. We walked in a bit but instead of keep straight I turned to the left.

"Uh Katie our tables over here." Oliver said coming up behind me.

"I'm not sitting with you guys today." I said quietly. I tried walking forward but he caught my arm in his hand and turned me around to face him.

"Where are you going to sit then?" he asked puzzled.

"I was going to sit over at the Hufflepuff table." I said.

"So you can sit by who, Diggory?" he questioned his voice cold and hard as he said Cedric's sir name. I raised an eyebrow quizzically at him for using the tone of voice but quickly brushed it off.

"No Oliver." He looked at me confused.

"Then who? What are you going to sit by Jane?" he chuckled and I stiffened slightly and defiantly yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?" I asked raising my chin and staring into his eyes.

"You can't be serious." He said looking down at me in disbelief.

"I am quite serious." I said readjusting the strap of my bag that hung off my shoulder.

"Don't be obscured Katie, now come on. I know how you like your big morning breakfast." He said a grin snaking its way across his features. I bit my tongue to keep on yelling out at him. He always did this. He would always make my decisions for me. Throughout the years he would do this, and I know that he was just trying to look out for me but now it was just getting on my last nerves. Oliver had grabbed my arm once again and held it in his iron clasp grip and was steering me to the Gryffindor table where we usually sat.

"Let me go Oliver!" I told him through clenched teeth as I tried yanking my arm out of his grasp. He just laughed and continued walking. I firmly planted my feet on the ground causing Oliver to look back at me with amusement in his eyes. The look quickly vanished

as I held my wand out at his face. He let go of my arm and I slowly put my wand away finally feeling the eyes of the school on us.

"Team splitting apart Wood." Ground out the disgusting voice of Marcus Flint. The boy was just plain and simple down right ugly. His nose was crooked as were his yellow teeth. He looked me over a revolting smirk on his lips and then walked away glaring at Flint. I turned and started walking over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Your really are going over there, to sit with them" He said. I didn't bother to answer and instead kept walking until I was seated across from Jane and sat by a few of her friends.

"Good morning Katie." She said drinking from her goblet, as some of the other girls did, while others ate and ate.

"Morning" I replied starting to stack food onto my plate. Most of the girls who weren't eating were watching us as we ate, it was kind of weird. I mean if you want to eat then eat. It's not like I was going to stop them. I shook my head and ate my food. There was

no talking, it was silent at the table. Jane handed out our pills and we all took them. I had a few extra on my plate and ate them silently. "What are these for exactly?" I asked Jane.

"I'll tell you at lunch." She said. I nodded my head and grabbed my bag realizing that soon classes would begin. I slung my bag over my shoulder getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall and heading for my first class. Walking alone.

TBC…

* * *

**Erin: is this that part of the chapter where we say thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed? **

**Alex: yes it is.**

**Erin: fuzzypuff thx so much for your review I hope this was updated soon enough**

**xThe-Ravenx- wow I don't know how to say this…but I love you to…hehe..loads! and I totally took your advice and I put more description into the scenes and settings. Hopefully you'll be seeing some different attitudes arising. I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**HermioneBallerina- I knew I had to have the trio in there at some points in the story, I'm glad you liked it that I put them in! Hope you liked the chapter thank you much for reviewing.**

**TooSweet4Words- I enjoy reading your stories I'd glad**

**you enjoy mine to!**

**Kathy- Thanks, I'm sure in the future chapters you are going to be shocked at what will happen. Hopefully I'll make you like go UHHHH like you know one of those really loud audible gasps, and you have to like reread it because you will be so shocked…I hope….hehe I'll stop teasing you with future hopes…that I have. Anyway I'll leave you with this. Who says its just one person? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

**HARU is my Lovely- You love it? Really I do happen to enjoy writing it, did you know? Hehe…anyway I ended up getting a B on my exam and I was like WHAT! Wow, I was proud, I wasn't happy to see that my chem Teacher put low test grades and quiz scores as a comment though. I am plotting revenge as we speak. And yesssssssssss more points :dances around: thanks for reviewing I hope I updated soon enough!**

**Tenshisenshi- well i'm glad to know that I wont need chem.. b/c I do not plan on being a scientist. I so did not realize I used double negatives! I'm glad you**

**caught me and informed me! I just hope that I didn't do it in this chapter, and if I did that my beta caught it. I'm glad you liked this chapter and I hope your classes go well! **

**Deep blue quill- oh alex just want to thank you for everything so far! Your like the kewlest bestest beta ever! No joke your great! Thanks for reviewing this after I asked you to…hehe! Luv ya! **

**Nekosune- your amazing YOU ARE AMAZING and pocky…wow. I am honored. Lol I hope you like the chapter!**

**Paradise-Unknown- Of course I had to thank you for thanking me there is no need to thank me for thanking you for thanking me! Now reread that sentence bout 5 ore times and I'm sure you will understand: p Katie's feelings about herself are starting to come out more, and her perspective will be changing a bit on certain things. Yes poor Katie is in a pickle. Yes loved the bond thing I thought I was quite funny! I laughed when I wrote it…but then again I amuse myself immensely when I get bored. OH and I was like determined to say the word indubitably. Alex asked me why and I was like.. why not…and so I used it! I'm glad I made your day! YES POINTS! Oooo Sherlock…. That's pimp no joke. A boy?hmmmm interesting guess. I hope you liked this next chapter and that you will still be pondering over who is Katie's stalker friend person maboby! Thx for the review hope you like the**

**chapter! **

**Alex: I had to give out this award b/c SNOWHEDWIG05…thanked me. :gives her cookies: your super. As you can see in this chapter the person wasn't revealed, and wont be for a while, she has to keep everybody on there toes so they will keep**

**r4eading. Glad you like this story I hope you keep reading! Thank you for your review!**

**Love No Sakai- '…good?'…..of course it's good…I hope you keep reading!**

**Katy-with-a-'y'-not-'i"e'- I so considered having Oliver follow Katie but then I was like no I have to have her illness last longer. I hope I updated soon**

**enough and thanks so much for your review!**

**very absolutely, always, faithful, love everlasting, for all eternally, utterly and fully, Emphatically, in your service**

**Erin**

**Not my pickle- lol, interesting guess haven't had anyone guess it yet. And hey you don't know your wrong…oooo. I know in future chapters you wont have to**

**worry b/c I will be doing more of Oliver's POV. I hope I am able to get my readers to review, and I'm glad to always respond to there reviews. I think its fun. Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**FaeRie Fire- I hope I updated soon enough, and did you really have a friend who went through stuff like that. I did to except she wouldn't eat. I'm lucky enough that she has gotten over the problem, I hope your friend will get over hers to. Thanks for the review.**

**A/N: well before I depart I will leave you with this thought to ponder. Who says that it's just one person stalking Katie?**


	8. New life

Disclaimer: Now if you want to get technical, I guess that J.K. Rowling owns all of Harry Potter and that I well, I don't. But!…I got nothing…

**Funnies:**

**Erin:****Alex I'm bored lets play a game!**

**Alex: What kind of game?**

**Erin: Um…hide and go seek!**

**Alex:… all right you go hide and I'll count to 100.**

**Erin: Yeah: Runs off and hides:**

**Alex: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12…. :looks around too see if she's around and notices that she isn't: oh lovely :sits on couch and reads some commix:**

**20 minutes**

**:Erin in closet:**

**Erin: Alex will never find me! Isn't that right Mr. Mop? …Mr. Mop? Mr. MOP:shakes mop and it fall down: NOOOOO! Mr. MOP!**

* * *

xXXXx

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had walked away from Oliver, walked away from my friends, my life. I had gotten to know the girls of the group Kristina, Zara, Joan, Delia, Rachel, Jessica, and Jane. I learned how they got into the stuff, and more importantly why. They all told me there stories, and it was interesting to hear, and I sympathized for all the girls. One had a mother who thought she was a mistake, not perfect enough to be her daughter. Another was trying to please their boyfriend, but inevitably ended up breaking up the relationship. Then there was one who did it for popularity, or tried. Different methods where used in trying to solve the problems.

Out of all the girls I had gotten closest to Jessica, or as I called her Jesse. We kind of just clicked; she always helped me out and listened to me. It was nice; Jane had kind of taken me under her wing. Showing me the ropes of the place, teaching me how to brew the potions to help you get skinny. She trusted me with everything, I was surprised actually at first, how easily accepted I was. When I told them why I started they all understood, they really got it, all the thoughts I had been harbouring inside. I was finally able to speak about them, and it was nice to get it off my chest.

I had gone down to the library to study for my potions test that afternoon. It was a Saturday and I had nothing else to do, but I couldn't keep my mind on potions. I kept thinking about the day I chose the E.D Club over Oliver.

* * *

xXXXx** FLASHBACK **xXXXx

**I had sat down with Jane and her group for lunch quite aware with the looks I was getting from the Gryffindor table. I sighed and dug into my food, I didn't get to eat much before we were all heading to the bathroom. I walked with the group of girls along the familiar path to the bathroom no one spoke.**

"**Perfect" Jane said and we all filed in. Jane closed the door. We all took a seat on the hard uncomfortable couches, and waited as Jane retrieved a few containers of pills and potions. She walked back over to us her arm came out, placing the items on the table in front of us, and I couldn't help but cringe inwardly as I took in the actual size of her wrist, or her whole arm. It was like a stick! I looked around the room discretely letting my eyes run over all the other girls arms and finding them almost identical to Jane's. I looked down at my own and was sickened to see that they were getting small like the others.**

**I quickly shook my head of the negative thoughts. I was going to be doing quidditch and have muscles. My body would be perfect. I would perfect. I hastily put all thoughts aside and kept my attention on Jane as she took out a few pills and set them out on the table.**

"**These 3 pills are the extra ones you took at lunch. This first one," she paused and picked up a white small rounded pill, "it's your basic vitamin, and will give you all the vitamins you need. The other two, do the same thing but with protein and energy. You will now be taking these along with your potion." She said giving me three small containers holding the pills. I pocketed the pills and was about to stand when I noticed every ones eyes on me. "Katie you are serious about being skinny, aren't you." Said Jane her voice lacking in the authority it usually held. I bit my bottom lip before nodding my head.**

"**yes"**

"**Good" she said a genuine smile on her lips. "Then would you like to be in our little club?" she asked cautiously.**

"**If you'd let me." I said not believing that I had actually just said that but found as I looked around the room everyone smiling. **

"**Not a lot of people like to talk to us much. We have friends outside the group-" started Jessica a shy girl with short straight brown hair, and hazel eyes, but interrupted by Delia a short girl with dark skin and long black hair.**

"**More like acquaintances." The girls all shared a knowing sad smile.**

"**It will be good to have you in our little group" said Zara. I smiled shyly in reply to there comments tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. They were just normal girls, who just wanted to have friends and be normal. So what if they choose to try and change their appearances. At least they had the guts to do what it took. I'm not saying it was the wisest choice, but I chose the same path.**

"**What we do is every week on Tuesday, is come in here at midnight and weigh our selves." Said Jane the confidence in her voice coming back. "To be perfect is to be a double digit. That is what we strive to be. Of course since your new we wont expect you to be under 100 within the first week of the Ed Club, but trying gives you brownie points." She said. I nodded my head in confirmation of the words.**

"**Classes are going to be starting soon." Kristina.**

"**I'm not done." Jane snapped. Kristina sunk back into the couch, before I felt Jane's penetrating stare on me. "After dinner we will give you a makeover Katie. Will make you look beautiful. No more dull ugly stringy hair-" said Jane.**

"**Pale gross skin-" Rachel added.**

"**your complexion is hideous will be sure to do something about that." Joan said.**

"**I can do your nails." Jessica said. She took my hand and looked at my fingernails. She cringed slightly. "Katie what have you been doing to your nails, there hideous."**

"**I uh…I do quidditch."**

"**Oh."**

"**Your feet are huge! What size to you wear?" asked Delia as she bent down and picked up my foot. I fell backwards a bit.**

"**6 ½, 7…ish" (A/N: I wasn't sure about shoe size I hope I did this right, Alex left me a note how, I hope I put down the right numbers. If it seems weird just imagine she has big feet and forget the numbers if they look wrong to you.)**

"**What are all these scars and scratches on your arms?"**

"**Quidditch" I mumbled. Letting the girls continue criticizing my looks.**

"**Don't worry Katie will make you pretty. It will be a lot of work, but I'm sure we can do it." I nodded my head dumbly as Jane spoke those words. I swallowed back the tears as we all filed out of the bathroom. I walked quickly to my first class, History of Magic. **

xXXXx **End flashback** xXXXx

* * *

I shook my head of the memory that seemed to plague my mind. I let my eyes train on the page in front of me. Potions class was not my favourite subject, but I was good at it. My second best class actually. A loud cough caught my attention and my head snapped to the right.

"Hello Hermione" I said politely. She frowned at me slightly and sat down in the seat in front of me.

"Katie why are you doing this." She said bluntly placing her many books on the table. When I say many I mean five.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" I asked nonchalantly. Closing my potions book, after book marking my page.

"Harry has been exhausted for 2 weeks because of quidditch practice." She said.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked. I had become a bit more outspoken. I hadn't been talking to my old friends lately, but had hung out with my new friends. I mean I still saw them at practice, but that was about it. Jane's…unique attitude had rubbed off on me. Not like being into the labelling of people before I get to know them, just. I could defend myself, I didn't need Oliver or the twins to defend poor helpless little me.

"What I mean is that you and Oliver better patch up what ever little rift you to had, but Oliver has been taking out all his frustration and anger on Harry! I've had to help him study and do his homework for the past two weeks!" she hissed through her teeth. Her bushy hair stuck out at odd ends, and her face was red with anger. I let her calm down a bit.

"All I have done is not sit by Oliver for a while-"

"two weeks"

"Two weeks, and suddenly I'm at fault." I asked coolly raising an eyebrow. I had worked this confident cool kind of edge into my personality I guess you could say, since I've been in the E.D club. I like it.

"Yes." I gaped at her.

"It is not my fault."

"Your hanging out with these girls who starve them selves and throw up there food! They're desperate for attention! Why do you hang out with them? How could you choose them over your friends?" She asked. I was stiff in my chair. I was desperate for attention? Wow, I certainly never would have guessed.

"You don't know them, so don't you dare start assuming things that aren't true. Desperate for attention? Do you randomly start labelling people Hermione?" I asked getting madder by the second. "What do you think people say about you!" Hermione sat rigid in her seat. "I didn't choose them over my friends, just because I hang out with a different group of people doesn't mean I've ignored my friends. I've been getting to know this group of girls, and they are great people. So what if I haven't been able to talk to my other friends more often, they've had how many years with me, and I've given these girls two weeks and suddenly it's a crime?" I asked outraged. I found my self standing up out of my chair and leaning over the table glaring at Hermione. "That's crap." I said.

"Hi Katie, Hermione." A timid voice said. I turned and saw Jessica standing by the table holding her books tightly to her chest.

"Good-bye" I said Hermione giving me a disgusted look and one to Jesse to. I only glared at her as I watched her pick up her books swiftly and leave. Jesse timidly took her seat and set her books down.

"I heard what you said." She said brushing a piece of chocolate hair out of her face. I straightened my clothes a bit and sat down as well.

"Oh" I simply said.

"Thanks for sticking up for us. It meant a lot." She said smiling. I smiled back warmly at her and reached in my bag, brought out an apple. Jesse licked her lips as I took a nice big bite out of the apple than set it to the side.

"K-katie" she spoke apprehensively. I looked up at her from my book, which I had opened up again. She looked over to the apple and my eyes widened in realization.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out and reached for the apple to put away.

"No Katie, I," she paused and licked her lips. "I think I'd like to try some" she said looking at the apple longingly. I was shocked to say the least. Jesse was one of the girls who wouldn't eat. I tapped the apple with my wand and it split in half. I gave her one half and watched as she hesitantly took a small bite out of the apple. When I say small I mean barely any, but a smile danced its way across my lips anyway. She looked up at me and smiled shyly back. The smile dropped though as did her apple as she looked at me worriedly. "You wont tell Jane will you?" I shook my head.

"I wont"

"I don't think you should be doing this Katie." She told me. I sighed. She had told me this numerous times.

"You've told me."

"We could stop together." She said.

"Jesse you tell me this every time were alone. Why?"

"Katie your life was great before we came into your life. Jane has never done this with any of us. Treated any one so special, Katie you were fine before. You were beautiful. I just think you should stop now before you can't go back."

"I'll think about it." I replied honestly. She smiled.

"Good. Now potions." She said grabbing her book and taking another small bite out of her apple. "Tutor me, so I can be smart." I laughed lightly as she made a weird face when she flipped to a random page.

Oh the drama of my life.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** have I told you guys im sorry that I haven't updated, in a long time:ducks as you throw rotten food at me: ….ya I'm sorry bout that guys….yeah. Well! On the bright side here is the next chapter. OH and I just also wanted to say I was just shocked when I saw I had 19 reviews. Wow! WOW! Lol. I was stunned to say the least, but was just thrilled to know that a lot of people liked my story. I've got my next few chapters planned out, and my next chapter planned out for my other story. I'm starting volleyball practice life is going by fast. LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

**Oliverlover**- I was told before in another story I wrote that I did it like a soap opera! Lol, I was excited when I saw that comment. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

**Nekosune**- yes more stuff for meeeeeeeee hehehe. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Sweet as Butterbeer**- I'm glad you like my story! And how oliver is protective of Katie. I try and get my chappies long, but sometimes I just can't think of much to say, or want to make more chappies. So anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**FaeRie Fire**- I didn't update soon….im guessing your probably one of the reviewers who threw rotten fruit and stuff at me…that's okay…I can deal with that. I'm super glad to hear about your friend! I hope she stays of the goodness!thanks for reviewing

**TooSweet4Words**- wow r u trying to sweet talk me with Italian…BECAUSE ITS WORKING…hehehe…I hope you liked this chappie! Thanks for the review!

**Tenshisenshi-** I didn't update that soon, so it's okay if you don't adore me, and I didn't do it in a timely matter , sorry. But ya no doubles! I will enjoy my summer, im startin volleyball again, and its great fun! Hope you liked the chappie! Thank ya much for reviewing!

Kathy- ya shes just that popular ya know? Lol. Im guessing in the chapter your not going to like the girls all to much for putting Katie down and changing her, in my next chapter I will have another flashback on her makeover! Sry about the late update but hope u liked this chapter. Thx for the review! 

**Kit Merlot- **omg! I didn't realize that, thx for pointing it out. There will be a happy ending no need to fret, its just going to take awhile. Stuff like this does, and I just wanna make it as real as I can…with magic. Lol. Im glad you like the story! Thx for reviewing!

**BrownEyedAthena-** dundundun! I like saying that heheh. Im glad u liked the chapter thanks for reviewing!

**PepsiCola- **wow love….yessssssssss….hehe. its good to know that I can have people relate to katies problems even if they aren't as intense as hers! And im glad that you like my style! I didn't know I had one. Hehe. Im so glad you like my story! Ya! Hope you liked this chapter and thx for reviewing.

**XThe-Ravenx- **that you soooo much! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**HermioneBallerina- **Oliver will find out SOON…and when I say soon I mean like in a few chappies. The next few will be intense! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

**HARU is my LOVELY- **yes B! heck ya I will, that guy is gonna pay WUHAHAHHAHA MY EVILNESS SHALL RULE THE WORLD….but don't tell any one cuz that might ruin the plans. Hehe. Yes more kewl points. I understand if I don't have many this week cuz I didn't update soon. I hope you liked this chapter and enjoyed the beach! Thank you for reviewing!

**Paradise-Unknown- **Jane is insane, you will see her obsession with perfection in the next chapter or so. Yes poor Katie is just getting slammed by everyone, but u have to go down before you can get back up. So I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Katy-with-a-'y'-not'I"e'- **YES! U caught that! Alone, she wasn't to alone in this chapter though she has new friends. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

**Maraisha-** thank you so much for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Just Landed- **thanks so much, I'm trying to make it real. Wow. WOW. If you wouldn't mind if I like suddenly emailed you with question about what it was like, would you mind? I would want to put some of the reality into my story. I understand if you wont, but it would be really kewl if I could. I hope you like this story and it means a lot when you say its real, because you can relate. I hope your doing well now and everything is going alright with you. Thanks for your review! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Redheadlover- **read your story and totally liked it! Its god to know I have you hooked! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter, thx so much for the review!

**Mariasha- **now even though u reviewed for chapter 1 im going to still mention ya here! I hope you like this chapter and have gotten this far! The romance will be soon! Don't worry, there will be a few moments of almosts you could say. I do hope you liked this chapter! Thx for the review!

Review!


	9. Stolen Secrets

Disclaimer: Own nothing

A/N: I'll just get right to the story

**xXXXx**

Oliver's POV

**xXXXx**

I hadn't had the chance of having a descent conversation with Katie since the day she walked away from me. I had been thinking about her none stop, from the way she had gone from chalk white skin and bone to lightly tanned skin and a remarkable body that resembled a skeleton. It puzzled me though as to how she had all of this strength and energy for quidditch. I had only hoped it would help in our up coming game against those sneaky snakes, or at least stay intact. I know something's wrong with Katie, I'm not stupid. I know she has an eating problem, I just don't know what she does. I see her eat! I see her eat, and eat, yet her figure seems to be getting smaller and smaller.

I don't know if it's the recent way I've teased her about her eating habits or her own self doubts. If I was the cause of her sudden weight problem I don't know how I would be able to forgive myself, but I won't stand back and let her slowly kill herself. I'm going to make her see what she's doing, and how bad it is for her. I'm not going to stand by the side any longer and watch the girl who is constantly on my mind, waste away till there is nothing left. We had practice today, and I was going to stop Katie a few hours before practice to talk. See if I can get her to talk to me about what's going on before I take more drastic measures. Then leave her be so she can have time to herself to think about what was said.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair clearing all the thoughts from my mind and stepping forward from the wall I was leaning against. She had a free period the next class and I had gotten out of transfiguration telling Professor McGonagall that I needed to talk to one of my chasers. She let me go after giving me the rest of my assignment. It's not as if she favored me, she just wants the team at its best to play Slytherin. I was debating whether or not to tell McGonagall about my suspicions on Katie's problem. I'm still debating. I heard the soft echoing sound of Katie's Dock Martins on the cold stone floor of the school and stiffened slightly.

This was it.

I don't know why I was suddenly getting so nervous, maybe it was the fact that I was confronting a friend with a serous problem, or the fact I was confronting the girl I loved who had a serous problem and afraid she might never speak to me again. I'm going to choose the second. I took in a deep breath and held it as I saw her come into site. Her hair had grown longer, the slight tint of her golden streaks that were coaxed out by the sun took my breath away, and as she moved closer my eyes couldn't help but wander down the rest of her figure. Or at least what was left of it. She walked past me, not evening glancing at me and a soon picked up a pace by her side.

"Is there something you need Wood?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"What not Oliver or Ollie anymore?" I questioned right back. I could see her stiffen slightly.

"Is that what you needed to ask me? If that's all-" She was about to turn around and head back but I caught her arm.

"We need to talk." I said my voice strong. I started walking toward an empty classroom I knew to be down this corridor with Katie right at my side as I held her arm firmly.

"let go of me Wood I can walk on my own." She barked at me trying to remove my hand from her arm, tugging and pulling on it relentlessly.

"Not worried bout you getting lost Kates, I'm worried bout you runnin' away if I let you go. I'm not gonna let you go." I said looking down at her. I saw the way her eyes widened slightly as my voice had lowered on the last sentence. She stopped her struggling and let me guide her with out further protest. I locked the door with a simple spell, just in case. Katie stood against a desk and I motioned for her to sit down. Merlin! Where do I begin? She took a seat and I pulled up a chair in front of it. I leaned my elbows down on the desk placed between us and clasping my hands together as I tried to think of what to say.

"What did you need Wood?"

"Oliver" I said closing my eyes as she said my last name instead of my first. It wasn't that hard was it? I mean it's always been Oliver or Ollie, and yes Wood when were out on the field. Not when were alone together, not when were just by ourselves and can talk to each other. No formalities of any kind what so ever is needed. Just us.

"What are ya doin' to yourself Kates?" I asked getting to the point.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Not nothing, nothing isn't you being skin and bones."

"I am not 'skin and bones'! I have muscles I play quidditch I keep in shape!" she yelled at me, brown eyes darkening as her anger came out.

"What muscle? Eh? All I see there is two bony arms, and 2 skimpy legs." I retorted. Her face reddened, and I'm sure my face was red as well. "Who are you kidding?"

"I do have muscles you stupid prat!"

"Oh yes and you and your muscles are going to take on the Slytherin quidditch team. Fat chance, with the state your in I highly doubt you'll contribute at all to winning the cup this year."

"So that's all you care about?" she questioned with bitterness in her voice. "Me not being able to play your stupid game and win because I've suddenly lost a couple of pounds? That's all I'm needed for right?" She stood up and walked towards the door but I easily

caught her around the waist and turned her back around to face me. "I'm just some girl who can play quidditch good aren't I? That's all that I am to you and to everyone else. Some average girl who can play quidditch. That's the only reason why you are starting accuse me of something being wrong with me? Because you think it will affect my game!" she yelled at me. Her chin up and glaring at me directly in the eye. "You don't care about me at all, just your stupid little game." She said. She turned her head down to the side and I felt a tug at my heart. I grasped her chin between my thumb and pointer finger and turned her to look at me.

"I care about you Katie, don't you ever think I don't." I said angrily. I don't care about her? I don't care about her! I bloody well love this girl, I think my feelings go deeper than just caring about her. "I don't care if what ever the hell you've been doing to make you so skinny affects your quidditch game." I paused. "But if affects you in anyway that will do you harm I'll worry, don't you ever doubt me on that." Her eyes glistened with tears I new she must be holding back. I pulled her tighter to me. "I care about you a lot Kates." I almost whispered. I looked down at her lips and my breath caught in my throat. This girl would be the death of me, I swear it. Never had I met some one who could mean so much to me.

"Oliver…" her voice trailed off as my lips finally touched hers, only barely before pulling away. I wasn't exactly sure if I had done it or not, so once again I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers, this time holding them there before dragging them away. Her hands lay on my chest as my face stayed an inch away from hers. I felt her lean in and felt her breath on my lips. I leaned down and placed my lips firmly on hers letting my hand place itself at the back of her neck holding her there to me. I never wanted to let her go. I would never let her go. Our lips melded together as the kiss continued on, and mine grew bolder taking her bottom lip into my mouth and dragging my teeth slightly over it before letting it go then cover her lips with mine once more.

Then suddenly it was gone. The taste of her lips against mine, the feel of her warm body up against mine, and I opened my eyes to only set them upon the amazing beauty before me, with her lips slightly swollen and her eyes wide.

"How dare you." She spoke softly. "How dare you!" her voice grew and I took a step back at the raise of her voice. "You, you! You!" she pointed a slim finger at me accusingly, but with an accusation not made. I just looked on her with amused eyes. She could obviously see the humor I was trying to hide and her cheeks filled with an embarrassed blush. "Is this what you wanted Oliver" she hissed. "You wanted to drag me in here so you could try and get me to talk about my so called 'problems' then hope to comfort me in only a way a man could? Huh? Was that your brilliant plan? Who do you think you are? Just taking me in here so you could steal my first kiss, you barbaric oaf!" She slapped me across the face and I was brought out of the daze I caught myself in at her rant.

"No it was not my plan to come in here and kiss you." I said my voice hard as her accusation sunk in. "I came in here with you so you could tell me what the hell is wrong with you!-"

"Wrong with me? There something wrong with me now!" she yelled her hands on her hips.

"Yes there's something wrong with you!" I yelled out. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at me. Wrong choice of words, but I couldn't back out now.

"Oh is there? Please explain."

"You're a walking skeleton!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"What!" she screeched.

"Yes and you've been doing something to make sure you this skinny. Something bad for you. I know it, our friends know it, everybody knows it. If you hang out with girls like that-"

"Girls like what?" I really was starting to get annoyed with her interrupting me, but I let her talk anyway. Being the gentlemen I was, but damned if she wasn't making this hard. Why can't she just say, yes Oliver I've been eating bad or taking things to make me skinny, help me stop. Then hell! We'd be in the Three Broom Sticks on a date drinking butterbeer because the problem would be solved and everything would be back to normal. Why can't life be simple?

"Girls like Jane, and all those other girls who starve themselves. But not you. I know you don't, I've seen you eat. What is it that you do?" She shuffled back nervously now.

"Nothing. I didn't know it was a crime to sit with them only to be presumed to have some strange eating disorder." I raked my brain trying to think of what she might be doing. I didn't know what it was though, and damn was it killing me inside not to know and not being able to help. "Now if this is all you have wanted to say I'll be going." She said.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Why won't you talk to me? Why can't you let me help you?" I pleaded. "Please Katie, I thought we were close." Her eyes dropped to the floor and I saw the small splash her tear made when it hit the dusty dirty floor. "Kates?" I asked questionably. Her head snapped up her face a mixture of emotions, her wide innocent eyes so confused. I took a step towards her but she hastily stepped back.

"Just stay there Oliver." She said her voice shaky.

"All I want to do is help." I said my voice hoarse slightly.

"I don't need any help!" she yelled her fists balling to the side in anger. "I'm fine alright! Everything is fine!"

"It is not fine, stop lying to me!" I yelled back.

"Yes I am, and how the hell would you know that I'm not? Huh?" she aid glaring at me, after angrily wiping her shed tears away.

"Katie, I do. I always know when something's wrong with you. If something goes wrong. You know that." I said lowering my voice.

"No! no you have not! You have no idea what it felt like to be me a couple of weeks ago! To be me now! You have no idea so don't you dare pretend that you do. I don't want your words of sympathy; I don't want your damn pity. I'm fine alright!" She cried out suddenly.

"You're not fine! I know I can't apparently know how you feel, but I want to help, please, please let me help. Tell me at least how this all had started. When did things start to go wrong? What made things go bad?" I said talking a cautious step forward. I saw her tilt her head up and her eyes go hard.

"You"

"Me?"

"This is your fault" I felt like I had just been hit by a raging hippogriff, and as startled as I was by the words I even took a couple of steps back.

"Pardon me?" I choked out.

"Yes you, did I stutter? All of these so called problems your trying to say I have, they're your fault." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly hoping she would just stop. Thankfully she did.

"Katie-" I said trying to get near her. She held out her hand in protest but I kept coming anyway.

"No just leave me alone." She said. Turning her back towards me to walk towards the door.

"If this is my fault, I'm goin' to take responsibility. I'm going to get you better." She slowly turned around.

"There's nothing you can do." She told me sadly. I rushed at her and she quickly backed up against a wall. I placed my hands on either side of her head keeping her there. I stared down at her my eyes hard with determination.

"Don't you dare say there is nothing I can't do to help. Don't you dare give up on me, I'm not giving up on you."

"Oliver please just let me go." She whispered.

"Are you going to let me help you." She shook her head and I let out a frustrated sigh hitting the wall with my hand. "Damnit Katie stop being so stubborn."

"It's my life Oliver just stay out of it." She said ducking out of my arms and moving towards the door. She pulled out her wand and tapped the door knob. The door opened with a soft click and she left the room. I sighed and rested my forehead against the door.

After our little conversation, one thing kept running through my mind that she said. _'Just taking me in here so you could steal my first kiss', 'steal my first kiss', 'first kiss'. I got her first kiss_. I hadn't even known that she had never been kissed before. I smiled to my self slightly but straightened up when I realized that I would still need help to get through to Katie. Plan B is go. I smiled again softly and left the room not realizing that our kiss had been seen by glaring eyes.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** hmmm have I said I was sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I'm really hoping that this chapter has made up for it, but I've been like busy everyday with something different. And I am proud to say that I am now starting for our league games in volleyball. I'm really excited. Unfortunately my day wasn't the best b/c of the bombing in London. As most of you have heard at **least **37 died, and **over **700 wounded. 

My mind just instantly thought of 9/11, and how my teacher had said to me every generation has a moment they will never forget. Elvis, Kennedy, so on and so forth. And for me, and many many others, its 9/11, and I can only think that for those kids in England, everybody in my generation and the next and the one before will remember on 7/7 there dear capital was bombed. By terrorist.

The terrorist problem needs to be stopped, and there really seems like there is little to do. One thing I will do and I hope other is, is to keep all those who were hurt, and their families in my prayers.

**Thank you:**

**Oliverlover: **I know I had a comment from a reviewer wanting there to be more chapters that had Olivers POV. So in this chapter I did it again. Hopefully this chapter pleased you. Thanks for reviewing!

**BrownEyedAthena: **I know poor Hermione AND Katie. I'm glad you like Jane! I really wanted my readers to like her, and except her, and your defiantly right Jane would throw a hissy fit. Drama, Drama, Drama. I'll keep this story interesting, I can promise you that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pottersgirl91: **Thx! And thx for reviewing!

**HARU is my LOVELY: **Wow great minds must think alike! Hehe. Yet again its been a long time and of course I apologize once again, and im super ( did I just say super? Oh lord) NO there wasn't Oliver in that chapter but this chapter it was all about what was goin on inside his head! YES 10! Take that….everybody…else…who..erm…ya! TAKE THAT! Wuhahahhaha. Thanks for reviewing.

**CarbonMonoxide: **Thank you so much for your kind words! They brought a smile to my face! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Fleur137: **Thx for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Gigicat88: ** oooo hotcakes….you wouldn't be coming on to me would you. With your big fancy …HOTCAKES….hehehe. pardon me im a bit insane. Stupid meds. Lol. Jkjk! Sorry I didn't update soon, but I hope you liked this chapter!

**Blue-EyedHope: ** intense in a good way? I hope so! I try and make it real thinking about how it would really play out, ya know? I don't like cherries…but lets just say it was a strawberry and were all of the goodness!

**Tracy: **Did you know I got your same review 3 times? Yes its true, but I didn't mind rereading it, hehe I think that's why I have a lot of reviews. AWESOME, I can deal with that. I like Hermione with anybody, and yes I will try and do something that might show one or the other has deeper feelings than they might show, for one another. Happy? Lol, I think I know just how to put it in. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nekosune: **I swear I'm like eating and eating and eating….but I can always eat more, hehe! I'm glad you liked the chapter I hope you like this one to! Thanks for reviewing.

**Stormy.hopes:** You like her! You really like her! Yeah! Yeah Jane is like the villan in this story I wont lie. Oh and okay about the shoe thing. I'm not sure if you took it right. U know like 6 and 7 aren't big here….that is in the United States. But in England its all with there weird measurements. So maybe you interpreted it wrong, or I just like screwed up the English way. Both are very likely. Anyway! I'm glad I'm keeping this story real! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Kit Merlot: **Katie just can't get a break with all of this, and the E.D. Club is defiantly not helping. But will Jesse be a hero? And help both herself and Katie to stop or will other events lead to them stoping? Your just gonna have to keep reading. HEHE! I hope you liked this chapter thx for reviewing!

**Laura: **I'm glad you like this story! I really enjoy writing it! I hope I updated soon enough sry if I didn't

**Hintomi Fanel: **I hope you like this chapter thx for reviewing!

**Mariasha: ** I hope you liked this chapter! Yes romance! Happy! Its not going to be like all romantic and stuff from here im just putting splashes in it to keep everybody interested kinda of. Anyway hope you liked this chapter!

**Kathy: **Hmm maybe not jesse, but maybe someone else. Just thi8nk carma. That's all the hint your getting. There will be a big event that is going to really set Katie off to just really opening her eyes to whats going on. Thanks for your review! I love seeing what my readers and reviewers think might happen next!

**TooSweet4Words: **yep rough road indeed, you must be physic so tell me will I become a famous writer when I grow up? Hope you liked this chapter!

**Ashes: **bet you didn't expect me to update this soon. Hehe.

**DraculUnknown: **You totally just got me 110 reviews! Thx so much for reviewing 2 times. I miss you soooo much we have to talk more often!

**A/N: ** Yes another authors note but that's just to say…… **I'VE GOT 110 REVIEWS! **: does HAPPY dance:

Thank you everybody so much! Now when I saw that I was even more surprised to see my hit count is at an astounding 1140, ya I know! Anyway I just want to say to all those ppl to keep reading! And review! Plz.

Also one last thing I know your prob. Like why the hell does she keep talking! Gosh I just want to review. Hehe…but no I just need to warn you, next week on the 15th, and a few days past not sure how many do not expect an update, b/c I will be reading the new harry potter book. Ill try my hardest to like maybe squeeze in a chapter, or put in a chapter of my other story. One or the other. Okay that's it. Read the funnies you'll laugh.

**Funnies: **

**Erin: **Why the hell are we at the end of the freaking chapter?

**Alex:** Umm….

**Erin: **I want answers!

**Alex:** You want answers….

**Erin: **I want the truth!

**Alex:** You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!

**Erin:** …damnit. That's not fair I want answers now!

**Alex:** yes well whenever dan asks me to do something he says please and afterwards I get a cookie.

**Dan:** it's true

**Erin:** ….damnit!


	10. A letter or two

**Disclaimer: **

(spoilers)

**_"Well, it is clear to me that he has done a very good job on you," said Scrimgeour, his eyes cold and hard behind his wire-rimmed glasses. "Dumbledore's man through and through, aren't you, Potter?"_**

**_"Yeah, I am," said Harry. "Glad we straightened that out."_ Pg.348, J.K.Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

**_"He accused me of being 'Dumbledore's man through and through.'"_**

_**"How very rude of him."**_

_**"I told him I was."**_

_**Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. Behind Harry, Fawkes the phoenix let out a low, soft, musical cry. To Harry's embarrassment, he suddenly realized that Dumbledore's bright blue eyes looked rather watery, and stared hastily at his own knees. When Dumbledore spoke, however, his voice was quiet steady.**_

**_"I am very touched, Harry"_ Pg. 357-358, J.K.Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

**_Scrimgeour turned a nasty purple color highly reminiscent of Uncle Vernon. "I see you are-"_**

**_ "Dumbledore's man through and through," said Harry. "Thats right." _Pg. 649, J.K.Rowling, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**

Genius like this doesn't come along to often, I don't own it, but being able to read it when ever I want is good enough for me

**A/N:** thx u alex

This chapter just got edited, please note the change in weight, I used the American weighing system, so yeah, I think in a different chapter I had 100, so I'll go and change that to! Okay I'm done.

* * *

I silently made my way to my room, not bothering to wave or greet anybody in the corridors. My mind was on other things, go figure. I never thought it would be like that. My first kiss. I always thought it would be after a perfect date, or during a spontaneous moment when everything was going right, hell I'd even go for being embarrassed and the guy consoling me and then he'd lean in and kiss me and say it was nothing, and everything thing would be all right. Do you notice the pattern I'm getting at? Everything was perfect. Nothing was wrong, obviously that wouldn't happen for me. After all everything in my life is basically shit. I'm not going to lie, I wont pretend everything is okay, I know its not. Having Oliver kiss me, to take my first kiss…the reality of having him kiss me is what I have wanted for years. But the mere thought of him doing it while we were arguing about my so-called, "problem" made me feel, well used. Even if he was saying he cared about me, it was like the only reason why he did it was to get information out of me.

For Merlin's sake did I look like a slut or something? Was he thinking 'hmm I think to get Katie to confess her secret I'll steal her first kiss', ugh! Why do I feel this? Why do I feel so used, shouldn't I be happy? Why can't I be happy? He kissed me! I've liked him for so long and now when he finally kisses me, it's when I'm having problems in my life. So what he'll only kiss me and hold me if things are going bad in my life. Would doing those things when I am okay be so horrible that the only reason he did it now was because he felt compelled to? I let out a loud sigh as muttered the password for the common room. All of my thoughts scrambling around in my head barely allowed me to focus on anything else.

No one was in the room when I entered and for that I was deeply grateful. I looked in the mirror of our bathroom and saw my red puffy eyes. Thank goodness no one was in here. I took out my wand and quietly said finité incantatem, with those words spoken a slowly raised my eyes once again to the mirror I was looking at. A small tear fell down my cheek as I saw my reflection. The tear feel down the ghastly pale skin of my face, sliding down the slope of my hollow cheekbone. I walked into the bathroom a bit more picking of a brush on the sink my gaunt fingers holding the antique hairbrush my grandmother gave me for my birthday along with other various items. I let the brush start at the top of my head and slide down through my hair; I cringed and closed my eyes as the brush caught a tangle. I worked it out my finger grasping my oily hair only to have to work it about twelve more knots out of my hair again having to hold it, oily and disgusting, trying to avoid feeling the tugs on my scalp. That was only one side. I bite my tongue and closed my eyes as I viciously raked the brush through the other side of my hair, holding back my small cries as my brush caught on even more knots. When I finally opened my eyes and looked down at my brush I found it full of hair.

I closed my eyes once more and set down the brush on the sink walking away quickly. It sickened me to see all of my hair suddenly matching the likeness of how ones dogs' hair would shed horribly in summer. Yeah I shed. That's just great. With all these pills and potions I'm taking now I'm surprised not one of them can help me keep my hair intact. I dropped my robes on the desk besides my bed and un-tucked my shirt. If an extra small looked like an extra large on me I think that makes me skinny. I had done it though.47. 47 pounds. Under Fifty-five, I had made it. I sat on the edge of my bed and let out another small sigh. My thoughts were quickly drifting over to the scene Oliver and I just had. I lay down on my bed, and reached my hand out to turn the clock on the desk. Accidentally knocking down a bottle of ink. I cursed slightly and reached down blindly in-between the space where my bed and desk were. My fingers grasped onto what felt like some spare parchment, but soon found that it was more like an envelope.

I brought up a few of these envelopes, four to be exact, on to my bed, and looked at them curiously. Most now stained with the black ink that had spilled onto the letters, but I didn't bother to even give my spilled bottle of ink a second thought as I opened the last letter first. I like doing things in reverse order, if you don't like it. Go hug a tree… I'm a bit hostile and upset right now, let me be rude and get away with it. My fingers brushed over the wet liquid and smudged the edges of the letter I held.

**_Katie,_**

**_To you Katie, I'm no better than a troll. To me, you're the most beautiful creature to ever walk on this earth. To you Katie, I'm having the brain the size of a troll. To me, you're very smart. Seeing you everyday in the hallways, always watching you in the classes we have together, I feel I know you better than anyone else._**

**_You always bite your bottom lip when you're nervous, you're an aggressive Quidditch player, you always save your green foods to the end of the meal. Then you have to finish off your drink before you allow yourself the pleasures of desert. You bite your nails when you're bored, you hair is naturally curled slightly but you like it straight. You have long shapely legs, a nice sized chest (my eyes bugged), and I'd love to run my_**

**_hands through your hair._**

**_The point is Katie I know much more about you, I know your class schedules, I know what path you take to your classes, where you sit in the library. I know you hum absently in the hallways letting your hands run along the wall. I KNOW YOU. I like you Katie. Please, come meet me in the Owlery tonight at 10. _**

**_-Your secret admirer_**

I looked at the corner of the envelope barely seeing the date in the corner that was scribbled there. It was written about 2 weeks ago. Oh dear. I quickly found the next letter that was soonest to date next to this one. It was about 3 days after.

**_Katie_**

**_Did you think it would be funny to just blow me off Katie? I see how you act like nothing happened at all, like you never got my letter. How could you! You're everything to me. I can't stop thinking about you. Your in my dreams, you're in my thoughts. Its only you I can think about. I only want to think about you, and soon you'll feel the same._**

**_So how do you think it made me feel for you to just forget about me. You dirty Gryffindor bitch. Probably to busy with your dear Captain wood. Was he teaching you how to handle his broomstick? How dare you! You're mine not his! I saw you first, I'll have you yet Katie, and don't you forget either. Dirty Gryffindor slut. You'll be lucky if I even send you another letter._**

**_-Carl Minstuf_**

The first thing that came to mind was, who the hell is this Carl Minstuf guy and why is he calling me a slut. Oh hell no, if this guy ever even thought about having a chance with me he's wrong. Seriously, I just had my first kiss today, and he's accusing me of being a slut. Then saying that I was his? He doesn't own me! No one owns me, and no one ever will, so I don't know why he's being so possessive, crazy stalker. Who was Carl Minstuf too? I had never heard of him before. What ever this is insane. I thought to myself as I grabbed the next letter.

**_ Katie_**

**_I apologize for my last letter, it was truly uncalled for the way I spoke to you in it. Please forgive me, knowing that you are a very forgiving person I have no doubt you wouldn't forgive me. But if you don't… you must Katie. I don't know what I would do if you wouldn't forgive me. My heart would burn and break knowing I offended you so much as to you hating me. You probably hate me even more it's quiet clear that you_**

**_do. You didn't come that night, and now I called you these names._**

**_I don't know what I'd do if you wouldn't forgive me. I'd simply go mad._**

**_-Carl Minstuf_**

I blinked. Wow. That was…erm not what I expected, but I guess it's better than what I had expected. So know this guy was begging for my forgiveness. Super. I bet he's kinda upset that I didn't answer him. So since he said he'd go mad, I guess that means he is now. Great just what I always wanted a crazy psycho stalker. I mean honestly who wouldn't want one? They make you feel pretty. Yeah…Alright whatever last crazy letter.

I grabbed the last letter, which turned out to be the most covered in ink and found the ink had seeped through the envelope that it was in. Ink blotches were scattered over the letter, but the date on the letter made clear that this letter was only a day or so old.

**_Katie_**

**_It seems that you did not ----- -ve me. A shame really, --- -- prusui- -- -ou will not stop. I want --- -nd I'll ---- ----- --- --- it simple. Your prec---- -ood can'------ ---- -- -know. I love --- ---- ------ --. No o--- ---- --- -- you away from --- ---- ---- ------ -----. I'd kill to hav- ---- ----- --- --- near you--- ----- ----your so beau--- ---- almost a crime. Your---- body is nice and thin. I just want to ----- ---- hands---- ------ ---- ------ I want to feel ev--- --- curve._**

**_Love me Katie that's all I ask------ ------ ---- ---- -------- --- ------ppiness. We could be great together. It would be hard ---- ----- --- ---- ------- --- it through I'm sure. It would just be us ---- ---- --- everyone else. If you don't lo---- ---- ----- -- ---- force you --- ---- -- -----stand? I'll ---- --- -ove me! You'll see._**

**_-Carl Minstuf_**

My brow furrowed in thought as I tried to make out what might have been said in the ink stained areas. Oh well. I heard a tapping at my window and saw a large brown barn owl sat on my windowsill. I walked over to my window and opened it up letting the bird fly in; it dropped a letter on the edge of my bed. And then flew back out. I frowned slightly, my brow furrowing in semi concentration. I wondered how the other letters got in, had my window been open? Because it seems like it had done this before, just coming in putting it on my bed than leaving. I shrugged and closed my window then moved back over to my bed. I went to pick up the letter as it slowly slipped off the edge of my bed.

Well I know how the other letters got there. I quickly opened the envelope. A few folded pieces of paper were in there and I took all of them out. My fingers stained the clean pieces of parchment. Opening the first folded piece of paper I saw a carefully sketched picture of me playing quidditch. I rose my eyebrow questionably at the paper as if thinking it would answer some unknown question and quickly grabbed the next one. This one was of me eating. Wow someone doesn't have a life. I laughed lightly in my head trying to calm my self. I didn't know why looking at these pictures was getting me a little creeped out, no I do. Somebody is drawing me…eating and playing quidditch. I have a hunch of who it is. I looked at the bottom corner of the paper and saw the entails C.M. lovely.

I got the next parchment and opened it. My eyes widen as I saw it was a picture of me sleeping. The covers had slipped showing me in a small tank top and a short pair of boxers. Meaning lots of skin was exposed. This picture looked more detailed than the others. I bit my bottom lip and hurriedly set down the picture and went to the next. It was me in my bathing suit…I frowned and tried to remember when he must have done this. The only time I remember going for a swim was when I got dared to by Alicia one night. I let the picture slip out of my fingers and let out a long breath. How long has this guy been following me. The next was a close up picture of my face, and the last was just of my neck down. I closed my eyes tightly shut as I found he decided to dress me up himself in only my underwear, and bra. I quickly tore the picture and stared at the rest in utter horror. I picked up the picture of me sleeping and whimpered lightly.

He has been watching me in my sleep. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt violated. I felt disgusted with letting him watch me all this time, and not even knowing. I quickly shoved all the letters and pictures from my bed under my pillows and then grabbed my duffel bag full of everything I would for practice for tonight.

My feet quickly led me out of the common room and down through the winding corridors, taking the path I well remembered to the quidditch field.

"Hello Katie" I heard the chipper voice of Jesse call from behind me. I turned and waited for her to catch up with me.

"Hello" I replied once she was at my side and we began walking down the path I was on.

"Where are you headed to?" she asked me politely.

"Quidditch."

"Oh…I'll go then since you have some where to be," she said quickly and turning to leave, but I quickly grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Jesse your fine." I said reassuringly. I don't know if Jesse would ever get over her shyness, but she was defiantly getting over her eating habits. I'd never seen her more determined. She was eating more and more every day; she didn't need spells to cover how she really looked. I was a bit envious. I had tried to do it with her at first, but I just couldn't stick with it. I don't know why, maybe it was the things I was taking. It was like an addiction, I needed to take those pills and potions. At least one of us was getting better though.

"Bell! Harkens! Wait up!" yelled the familiar voice of Blaise Zabini.

"Just ignore him." I whispered to her and kept walking. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and cursed silently under my breath. Blaise stood in front of both of us, arms crossed over his chest looking over both of us carefully. "Didn't your mother ever

tell you it's rude to stare?" I said sharply breaking the silence.

"Have you not even attempted to stop?" he growled out looking over me again taking a step forward.

"Do us both a favor Zabini and leave me alone and stay out of my life."

"Your gonna kill your self" he said. "Sooner or later your body and heart just aren't going to take the shit that your putting it through."

"Don't lecture me" I snapped viscously. "I'll deal without your wise words now if you don't mind I have to get to practice." Blaise opened his mouth but instead of him speaking Jesse's voice was heard.

"Just leave her alone Zabini," she said stepping forward so she was just a foot away from him. Both glared intently into each other's eyes.

"So she can speak, never would have thought you could." Blaise said with a cruel smile.

"Yeah well I never would have guessed you could think so I guess we both learned something new today." She said returning the smile. A smirk crossed his features and he let out a low chuckle.

"And a sharp tongue I see to, I bet I could think of a lot of things you could do with it." He said winking at her. Her eyes widen and she blushed furiously. Stepping back towards me I rolled my eyes as Blaise eyed her slowly.

"Back off Zabini." I said. He looked at me, his features changing to show no emotion.

"Take care of yourselves ladies." He said after a moment then walked away. I glared back at him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"He is so infuriating!" I seethed once he was around the corner and began walking to the quidditch field. "He stops us, and yells at me for what I'm doing with my life, and then hits on you!"

"Don't worry about him Katie just ignore him."

"I try," I grumbled as we walked the rest of the way to the quidditch field in silence. Jesse said a quick good-bye and said she would talk to me later as I stood in front of my locker room doors. I said my good-bye's as well before entering the room.

I walked into a silent room. I looked around suspiciously before walking over to my locker. I set down my bag and unlocked it.

"We need to talk to you Katie" I heard Oliver's voice say. I stiffened. "All of us do."

TBC…

* * *

**Erin: **Wow writing those letters was difficult to say the least. What do you make a crazy stalker guy write to you about? No idea? Neither do I, but I hope I did okay with it. I have some great news. I have my driver's license and I am 16 baby!

**Alex:** Watch out roads of America….

**Erin: **I heard that, and I do not appreciate that comment, I'll have you know I'm a great driver. I just haven't mastered Stick shift yet….

**Alex:** I say again watch out roads of America….

**Erin:** I hate you

**Alex:** Aw I love you too

**Special thanks:**

**Kathy: **You say obnoxious reader I say devoted wonderful fan! And damnit how the hell do all of my readers like know what I'm going to do next. Because I had that planned for my chapter to explain the letter, which turned out to be letters. So as you see Katie found the note. I'm glad I'm making this movie suspenseful! I was trying hard and I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job with it, hopefully this leaves you guessing.

Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day and emailing me personally, it really means a lot to me!

**Rebecca: **Don't worry I have like the next 5 chapters planned out! Sorry I don't update soon, if I don't update like within a week just email me and tell me to update like now. Just yell at me I find that it works. I'm glad you like the story and thank you for the email it meant a lot to me!

**Thanks: (I got 30 f'ing reviews isn't that awesome! Thank you every one!)**

**Pottersgirl91:** Thx for the review hope you liked the chapter!

**HARU is my LOVELY:** yes it was an oliver chapter! Thoroughly yep that's how you spell it! Yes plan b is going to be the next chapter, and I hoped that every one liked him kissing her. I know everyone wanted some romance, so yes thx you for your kind words. Lol I say 'omg' all the time, no joke that's just me. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Quidditch-luvr06: **Thank you so much! I am really trying to write about this and make it real as possible! I'm glad you can see that they really are longing each other, they want each other but Katie just wont let him in ya know? But Oliver isn't one to give up easily! Thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter!

**Nathifa Femi: **thanks for the review!

**Fleur137: **Ahhh yes cliffies are my specialty WUHAHAHAH! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Kathy: ** Oliver is going to be doing a lot of confronting, now we just have to wait until Katie cracks. Thanks for the review! And the email!

**Redheadlover: **plan b is in the next chapter, did you really think I would just go into it right away in this next chap. Nope I left something in this chapter for you to think about along with plan b b/c you know I'm evil like that. lol.

**Kit Merlot: **I really want those terrorist to get caught to. What right do they have any way! Eugh it makes me so mad! Thank you for your review I'm glad you liked how Oliver approached the situation w/ talking to Katie!

**Mariasha: **yes romance I know, there will be a slight bit of a wait for more romance I warn you, I will have pieces here and there. But theres going to be maximum drama in these upcoming chapter laced with a bit of romance, hopefully you'll like it! Thx for the review!

**Blue-EyedHope: **lol yesssssssss I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I'm trying to bring out like all the true emotions I think should be happening in a situation like that, I hope it was good and I'm glad I got a good positive response from it! Oliver is a sweety, and he's not going to give up on Katie! Thanks for the review!

**Loving.wood: **Yes Katie is rejecting him, shes confused and she just doesn't know what to do about her and oliver to tell the truth. But I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!

**Daniher21:** I got my license! I'm so excited I'm learning stick molly. Lol I stalled 4 times in a row at an intersection. Lol I was laughing so hard! I had my brother in the car with me. Oh lord! I'm going to master that car. Anyway I'm glad your comp. Is working and that you like the story! I hope you liked this chapter! Hope you had a good birthday!

**Katy-with-a-'y'-not-'I"e': **Who was watching indeed…..Yeah I want to help out there to but its kinda hard when your all the way across this big blue puddle. But they're in my prayers! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Laura: **yep they kissed, and Katie just had to be all insecure and stuff and pull away. So if you haven't picked it up that she has problems yet….turning away from kissing Oliver Wood should defiantly tell you something is wrong with her. And glaring eyes of the stalker….but which one? WUHAHAHAH! thanks for the review!

**Faeriesflyfree53: **Yeah I know about making you body throw up a lot and it gets use to it, and stuff you'll see all of than coming up in the next chapter or…the one after that I think it's the one after the next one to come. But jeez you guys like know what I'm going to do next I swear! Well oh well lol, just means you guys are smart! Lovely! Thanks for the review and the comment! My specialty is drama!

**Prongs3345: ** :eyes widen: cookie:eats it quickly: mmmm cookie….oh tell a teacher, I'm not sure if I want to do it either, same reason as you said. I like to keep the drama high. So It's not just you! Thx for the review and your comment!

**PinayAko: **thanks for the review!

**Tracy: **no need to apologize I enjoyed rereading that review many times! Made me smile : ) no problem about the Hermione thing! More of that like little bits and pieces ill keep hinting at in the story for ya mmk? I like to plz my readers! Lol. I hope you liked this chapter it was longer!

**TooSweet4Words: **I do belive your prediction is right. Working hard is defiantly on my list to become a successful writer! I don't think many ppl have ever commented on my funnies so thx for that! I'm glad you like them, I tend to put them in here so you can have a laugh before you read the Serious stuff. Hope you liked the chapter thx for the review!

**Maria Casey Wood: **I finished the book in like a day! I loved it! Can you believe that he died! I was like balling; I'm that obsessed w/ the story! Lol. I was so upset! But I defiantly think that is going to be one of my fav. Out of all the books! I was surprised to see so much romance and stuff going on, but I thought it made it real ya know? I mean they are 16…but anyway thanks for the review!

**Tenshisenshi: ** I love oliver to!….when he's thinking…..lol! people wanted romance so I thought why not a kiss…why not a first kiss! So I hope you liked it! I loved the book! Finished it, it was amazing I cried at the end. I was like….pure genius though, the entire book is now one of my fav's

**Brw 1001: **I'm glad your likin the story! I hope you liked this chapter!

**HermioneBallerina: **thanks for the kind words. And I loved the 6th book its defiantly one of my fav's! Did you cry at the ending? I like couldn't stop crying at the end, ya I'm pretty sure I'm hating those two…and you know who those two are….most than Umbridge, and that's a lot of hate! Any thanks for the review!

**KnightMaiden: **hope you liked the chapter thanks for your review!

**Kk ookee: **I'm glad you think its realistic! I try really hard to do that in this story and I'm glad you can see what a tough time Katie is having with all of these thoughts and things running through her head! I'll try and bring out more emotions, and holes in the plot….eh…yikes. If you could tell me them I would appriciate it, and then I can tell you if I'm already planning on covering them in the story!

**Stormy.hopes: **I know why can't all our measurements be the same? It would make things soooooo much easier especially if they were all converted to ours! Lol! Yeah wouldn't mind him having my first kiss either, and that's good b/c I still haven't had my first kiss yet. Yep virgin lips at 16. shes crazy…duh! Lol. Jane? You think interesting….thx for the review!

**XThe-Ravenx: **lol I love you too! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Nekosune: **yesss I love food! I hope you liked this chapter! Did you have fun w/ your dad?I hope you did! Thanks for updating!

**Madamwolf: **I'm glad you liked my story and my other! You're the reason I've updated both!

Thanks again to every one who reviewed I'm pretty sure every time I got a review I would tell Alex and just be like bouncing off the walls. I get so excited and happy knowing that people like my story! Lol. Hope everyone has read the 6th book of HP I know I have. If ya wanna talk about it, I'm here!


	11. A not so Quidditch Practice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Alright so if you all haven't heard, authors of fanfics, are not allowed to respond to their reviewers anymore in there chapters. To say I was surprised was an understatement, and to say I was pissed off was the best answer. I am sooo mad! No joke. I can't believe there doing this.

I personally think it seems really appropriate to respond. I mean you guys, the readers, reviewed and commented, and I wont to comment back! I get to know a bit about you, and I get to answer questions! That stuff is all important to me, but what I really think is important by actually responding to your reviews is that I'm showing how much I really do care about your reviews. They mean the world to me. Authors of stories you know what I'm talking about, you get this great feeling, and a smile on your face. Even if its not like a really positive review and its telling you your mistakes, I'm pretty damn appreciative. I wont to know tell me, I'll try harder! I wont the story good for you!

I got this information from another author who was sending around a petition. If you want to sign it I'll be more than happy to email it to you, just say so in the review which all of you who read will hopefully do!

Alright read!

OOOxXXxXXxOOO PREVIOUSLY OOOxXXxXXxOO

"_**Don't worry about him Katie just ignore him."**_

"_**I try," I grumbled as we walked the rest of the way to the quidditch field in silence. Jesse said a quick good-bye and said she would talk to me later as I stood in front of my locker room doors. I said my good-bye's as well before entering the room.**_

_**I walked into a silent room. I looked around suspiciously before walking over to my locker. I set down my bag and unlocked it.**_

"_**We need to talk to you Katie" I heard Oliver's voice say. I stiffened. "All of us do."**_

OOOxXXxXXxOOO…OOOxXXxXXxOO

I decided not to respond and continued to open my locker, however when I began to pull it open a firm hand kept it firmly shut. I pursed my lips in a thin line and turned to face Oliver.

"Well I don't feel like talking," I said looking him in the eye and then eyeing everyone in the room, "to any of you." I said coldly.

"Too bad" said Oliver placing a hand on my shoulder and forcing me to sit down. I growled in annoyance and slapped his hand away. I hadn't been able to find my pills to keep my strength and most of my energy, and really couldn't protest when he sat me down; which only made me angry.

"Talk about what?" I asked folding my arms briskly.

"Don't play innocent Katie," said Fred as everybody else came closer to me. Forming a small circle around me. A few chairs appeared behind all of them and they

sat down. Oliver though, remained standing, watching me carefully.

"Whatever," I said brushing off his statement.

"Katie…" Alicia started off, trying to figure out what to say. Her mouth opened and closed several times and I rolled my eyes.

"Spit it out already." I said my tone flat and uncaring.

"Kates!" Oliver snapped at me.

Who did they think they were? Acting as if they cared, all they needed me for was the stupid game. They're trying to control my life! Just like Jane told me, she told me they would try and do this. I was wrong, I actually defended them saying they would stay out of my business. I see now that I was wrong, these people weren't my friends. Jane and the club were my friends now. They really understood me. The room remained silent after my comment and I couldn't help but become aggravated.

"So tell me Ollie," I asked looking up at him using his nickname as he had used mine. "Why the hell am I here if nobody is actually 'talking'. Don't you think that we should be practicing; I mean you do want to win the Cup this year right? That's all you want right?" I said my tone getting harsher "So why don't we all go out there, you can yell at us for our mistakes and then we can all go. You complain all the time about us wasting your time, when we stay in here talking instead of practicing, and now look where we are all

at." I said.

"Shut up Katie" said George. I glared at him and he matched my gaze heatedly.

"Fuck you" I said my gaze never wavering. "Fuck all of you" my harsh, cold voice spat at them as I stood up.

"Katie why are you being so mean!" cried Alicia. "This isn't you!" tears were in her eyes and I sneered slightly.

"This is me, get use to." I said.

"No this isn't you! You're different! Your snap at everyone, you don't hang out with us any more, you look different, and you act different!" Said Angelina. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me," I said through gritted teeth. "People change, I changed, deal with it," I said.

"Your doing something to yourself its not health- "

"Your so mean lately- "

"You don't hang out with us anymore- "

"You look sick- "

"Your not you anymore- "

"You act like a cold hearted bitch" My eyes snapped to Oliver.

"At least I'm not a quidditch obsessed prick who corner girls in classrooms." I snarled.

"Shut up Katie." He said his face running red with anger. I smirked, liking that I had got to him slightly, that I had hit a nerve. "Or else" he added.

"Or else what, you'll kiss me" I taunted. I saw him stiffen.

"Your sick." He said his tone even and calm.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said my tone matching his but with more an air of confidence around my words.

"No you're sick" he said his voice raising.

"Prove it, then you can call me sick, otherwise you have no right to say that." I said

standing up ready to leave. This was all a bunch of bullshit, and it was pissing me off. How dare they say all of these things, keep me here against my will.

"You want proof," Oliver said grabbing my arm as I turned to leave turning me to face him. "Here's your proof." He said holding out four small bottles, my whole body stiffened.

"How dare you," I hissed. "How dare you go through my things! You had no right! You asshole give them back now." I said. Those four bottles held all of my pills. How the hell did he get them, I'll tell you, he went through all of my personal things. How could he, he had no right to go through my things. My eyes watered slightly and I bit my tongue, trying to hold back my anger.

"Fred and George tested out one of each pill." His eyes saddened slightly "how could you be doing this to yourself. Making yourself throw up, taking 'energy' pills, pills that help to keep your throat and jaw relaxed, and one to make you strong!" He cried out

loudly his face a bright red. "Are you stupid or something, do you want to die like this!" I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, and covered my ears with my hands trying to block out his accusing tone, but I guess it wasn't so much the tone that made me do these things, but the truth. Christ! I knew what I was doing! This was my choice, my choice, not his! I know what risks I'm taking, but he didn't need to know, they didn't need to know. They made me feel like I was doing something wrong, I wasn't. I'm not I know it! I swear. I'm making myself better, I'm becoming a better person out of this, and I don't know why they don't understand.

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed stopping Oliver's rant. "Just shut up, alright. I don't want you to waste your breath on this useless lecture that's just going in one ear and out the other. It doesn't matter to me, I've made my choice, now give me back my medicine." I said my voice firm.

"How can you just give up on yourself, why do you hate yourself so much that you're doing this to yourself." asked Alicia.

"Give up on myself? Hate myself? I didn't and I don't. I'm making myself better, don't you see. Before I was…" I took a pause to think, what had I been before.

"Perfect" I wasn't surprised that it was Oliver who

said that.

"Imperfect." I corrected, "And now I'm better. Loads and loads better, don't you see?"

"Making yourself throw up doesn't make you get better, it makes you sick" George snarled, his face almost as red as his hair.

"And we're going to make you better, whether you like it or not." Finished off Fred equally red as his twin. I fumed.

"I'm fine!"

"No your not!" they all said.

"Just give me my pills," Merlin they were making this so hard. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that had gathered there. "Please." My voice sounding tired and worn, asked.

"I can't do that Kates." Oliver replied. He turned and walked over to the sink and set down all the bottles on the edge and started to unscrew the caps.

"What are you doing?" I asked my eyes widening. "Oliver?" I yelled running over to him. But a strong arm wrapped around my waist the other coming around to hold my arms down. "NO!" tears started to pour down my face. No, they couldn't do this. "Please Oliver! You don't understand," my voice cracked, "I need them. I have to have them" but my words didn't stop him as he started to pour them down the drain. "No! Oliver please, please if you ever cared about me one ounce you will stop." I said fighting my hardest to get to him to make him stop, but I was held tighter. "no." I cried dropping down slightly as my knees buckled beneath me. I needed those. What would I do? Why was this happening? I was only trying to be someone better.

"I have to Katie," he said sounding genuinely sorry, yet convinced he had to do this insane act of injustice.

"No, no you don't." I said. "Why are you doing this!" I said thrashing around as he started to pour out the last bottle.

"To make you better." Rang Fred's voice in my ear. I shook my head violently.

"You're not helping me! You're not making me better. Your hurtin- AHH!" I shouted as a large cramping pain erupted in my stomach. Fred turned me around in his

arm as I clutched my stomach in pain. I cried into his chest as he gently stroked my hair trying to calm down. My stomach was twisting and clenching together, it was one of the unfortunate side effects of getting me better. Or getting me perfect, as Jane would say. I roughly pushed Fred away and stepped away from him going towards my locker and hastily opening it. I reached into the back and quickly took out a bottle with pills containing pain relievers. A miracle worker on these severe cramps, I opened the bottle and quickly poured at least more than three pills into my hand. It had gone to the point where I needed more than 2 to control the pains. As I was about to pop the pills into my mouth a hand with a vice like grip locked around my wrist and gave it a painful squeeze.

"Let go" Oliver said in a stern voice while his other hand swiftly took the bottle out of my other hand. He tossed it over to Angelina. "Toss it." She nodded her head and quickly dumped all the pills down the drain and then took out her wand, waving it over the sink. My thoughts were stopped on what she was doing when the grip on my wrist tightened. Oliver held his free hand under my own, ready to take the pills. I let out a small cry as I dropped the pills into his hand. He let go of my wrist and walked over to the sink as I nursed my throbbing wrist to my chest. Tears still streaming down my face as my stomach pains continued, and I looked around at my fellow team-mates, minus

Harry, who had the day before told Oliver he needed to study with Hermione. Traitors, back-stabbers, all plotting against me to try and keep me back from reaching this point of perfection that was so close. Oliver started to come near me but I held out a hand to halt him.

"Don't come near me," I said, my voice hoarse from crying. "Ever, ever again."

"Kates" his mournful voice responded.

"NO! Just don't alright" I said tears coming down effortlessly. "I trusted you, Oliver I though I loved you!" I said hugging myself, and dipping my head. "But now." I looked up, my eyes hardening. "all I feel for you is hate, and loathing. To think I once called you a friend seems to be totally ludicrous. All of you." I said. I looked at everybody in the room, the girls were crying the twins looked like they just might, there faces now unbelievably pale. I choked on a sob raising in my throat. "I wanted you so much Oliver, and to you," I looked away. "I was…"I laughed bitterly. ", below par. So are you happy now. I changed for you." I said staring him in the eyes. "I don't want too see you unless its for quidditch, under no other circumstances I don't want you near me, I

don't want you talking to me." A long silence enveloped the room after my small speech.

"I can't do that Katie. I'm not going to give up on you." Oliver said his voice calm and collected. I didn't bother to respond, but instead grabbed my bag and slamming my locker shut, and walked out of the locker room. I started walking until I walked into

something very hard, and solid, knocking me down.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Well if it isn't Miss. Katie Bell. Out here all by yourself?" asked the sick disgusting voice of Marcus Flint. I could here his team behind him snickering slightly. Shit.

TBC…

A/N: yes evil, but….I'm even more evil…or maybe not, I don't know you decide I'm going to give you a small teaser for the next chapter!

"**_It's like I can't breathe," I said clutching my chest over my heart. Jesse stopped running her hands threw my hair, and I stopped my ranting._**

"**_Does that happen every time?" She asked I solemnly nodded my head. She sighed, but I could see the small reassuring smile on her lips. "That's called love."_**

"**_You bitch, I told you to leave her alone!" yelled a hoarse voice. I peered around the corner to find the source of the noise. I squinted my eyes trying to see the two bickering figures, but they were too far off to tell who they were, and there voices from a distance were also hard to tell who they were. "You'll pay for hurting her." I saw the tall male figure whip out his wand, the girl's body froze in absolute fright. "I warned you, and you know what I can do." _**

"**_Please…"she pleaded, holding a hand over her heart. I could faintly hear her strained breathing. Her voice trailed off and before the boy could even mutter a curse, she fell limp. The boy leaned down to exam the body quickly and nearly jumped back at his limited investigation._**

…

**_She was dead._**

Evil? Yes. Brilliant? YES!

I advise everyone who did not read the authors note at the beginning to do so!

Thank you:

**Brw1001, **Emelinee( don't die!), **fleur137,**(to you 3 that's me being evil), Hitomi Fanel, **pottersgirl91 **(No, yes, erm I think what they think, no idea) BrownEyedAthena (don't die!) , **mariasha, **HARU is my LOVELY, **Beexyanca, **Prongs3345( all the last five chappies I like sobbed), **heather, **Nekosune (keep feeding me!), **Kathy, **Paradise-Unknown (THANK YOU!), **redheadlover, **tenshisenshi, **BrittanyRose **(I keep it as real as I can)Alana, TooSweet4Words, **Surf all day and do the hula **(yes I remember you!), **Eowebriviel, **HermioneBallerina (I know who he is too!), **madamwolf, **CarbonMOnoxide, **Tracy, **gigicat88, **Nymphadora62442** (love your name fyi), IdUnNoXx, **Proffessor Simms, **HP addict (Thank you sooo much for showing me those mistakes, and I'm glad you like the story, hw? Who cares! Lol), **Blah **(first most bulimics purge like 20 times a day b/c they eat so much, Katie doesn't eat that much, only those 3 times during the day, and also in some of her pills they make her skinny to…so you find that out later), Procrastinato-Starting2moro

Okay so I commented on a few reviews…I tried not to do all b/c I don't want to get in trouble. But for those who I didn't comment on you must know that I **LOVED YOUR REVIEWS!** Every single review I got, just made my day. I hope you all like this chapter!

p.s. i fixed that mistake with George, thx you all! who saw that and told me, i can't believe i did that


	12. Endless tears

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

xXXXXx

* * *

I cursed silently to myself as I slowly got back up, dusting the dirt of my robes in the process. I kept my eyes ahead and began walking away from the horrid group of boys but before I could take another step I was roughly pushed back down. I landed with a loud thump, groaning slightly, I glared up at Adrian Pucey as he laughed.

"Did I say you could get up Bell," hissed Marcus. My eyes narrowed and I turned my heated gaze at him. I didn't answer, but slowly let my hand creep into my robes to grab my wand. I wasn't able to even get my hand close to the inside pocket in my robe where I usually kept my wand, because I was roughly yanked up onto my knees. Tears welled up in my eyes as I clawed at the hand gripping my hair, as it held me on my knees.

"Let go!" I screamed out in pain.

"Answer me Bell, did I say you could get up before."

"No," I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that" he gave another yank to my hair, and I felt as if he would tear the hair right off my scalp.

"No!" I yelled. I was rewarded with the release of my hair. I crouched down low, rubbing my head, and slightly straitening my hair. "bastard." I hissed looking up at him. I sharp sting tingled my all over the skin of my right cheek, as I rested on the cold hard ground. I raised my fingers to lightly brush over the offended cheek, and glared at Flint who hit me. I slowly raised myself up onto my knees, digging my nails into my knees.

"You need to learn your place Bell. Or I'll be more than happy to teach you a lesson you wont soon forget." My skin erupted in gooseflesh at his cold words. I kept my lips pursed shut not daring to speak. "Understood." I gave him a curt nod. There was a moment of silence where I dare not look up at any of the people. "Just in case though…" I looked up at him wide eyed and tried my best to move backwards away from him. A cruel grin twisted his lips and he let out a maniacal laugh. "What afraid? Where's that Gryffindor courage?" I shot up onto my feet at his last words and dodged past him. Running as fast as I could away from him.

I was afraid.

Afraid of what he might do to me. Of what they might do to me, so I kept running. I couldn't help but hear the crunch of leaves underneath the feet of the many boys gaining near me. My breathing grew raged, and I turned my head for a second to see how far behind they were. I let out a strangled cry as I found they weren't to far behind at all. I pushed myself further, stretching my legs to their limits as I tried to stay ahead.

What would they do if they caught me? What would happen? These were people who grow up to follow in the steps of their fathers and mothers and become Death Eaters. They enjoyed torturing people, playing their wicked little games with them. But it wasn't so much that those undeniable facts unsettled me the most. It was really just him. Flint. There was something, something I couldn't place about him. The way he looked at me. Something unknowingly familiar about him.

**_Marcus Flint…_**

_**Marcus…Flint**_

_**Carl Minstuf**_

No. It couldn't be him. I'm just being silly. I thought slowing down a bit. Oh no, how could I not see it before. It was so simple. The words are only rearranged. I ran faster. Faster than I ever had before. My legs ached, and my lungs felt as though they would burst with each breath I took. No. Tears stung the back of my eyes and I could hear their heavy footsteps on the leaves coming closer. I didn't realize I had had run into the forbidden forest till I noticed the ever looming presence of the boys behind me leave. I didn't stop running though, even though the branches scratched at my face, I turned left and right, not even sure anymore if I was still going straight. I looked to my left and found that I could still make out the castle slightly through all the trees.

My scream pierced the air as a hand shot out from nowhere, closing itself around my waist, till I was pulled back against a lean body. I tried to cry out but a hand settled itself over my mouth and I couldn't breath. Good lord, I couldn't breath. Tears spilled down my cheeks running down them swiftly and letting new tears follow in their paths with every few seconds. I struggled trying to get away, but the grip only tightened. I didn't listen to the voice of the boy who spoke to me, all I wanted was to get away.

Escape.

I was turned around by my captor and shaken thoroughly by him. My hair settled itself in front of my face after he was done.

"It's me," hissed the boy. I slowly moved my hand and pushed my hair aside. I let my eyes look up at my captor.

"Blaise?" my eyes filled with tears. It wasn't him. I collapsed into his arms, my legs giving out as I slide to the ground and Blaises' arms wrapped around me. I was safe. For now.

* * *

xXXXxScenebreakxXXXx

* * *

After I had finished crying, I guess I must have passed out, because I had no recollection of getting here by myself. I looked around the plain room, and a shiver went up my spine as I looked at the stalls, and the coffee table ahead of me, as I lay on the couch. It was _the _bathroom. I'm not sure why it gave me this sort of uneasy feeling now being in it. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't know how I got here, and that freaked me out a bit. But for some reason I don't believe that to be the real reason. I decided not to think on it though.

I heard the toilet flush and looked to see as Jesse came out of one of the stall's. She blushed lightly.

"Sorry I just had to go to the bathroom." She came over my side quickly after washing her hands.

"How'd I get here?" I asked sitting up, and rubbing my eyes. I ached, everywhere, so I slowly laid myself back down in my previous position.

"Well Blaise came and found me, you in his arm's, and he said he needed me to clean you up." She said eyeing me carefully as I took in the news. I gave a small nod and let her continue. "So I told him I would and he took you up here. You've been asleep for about an hour now." She paused, playing with the thread of her skirt, "What happened? Blaise said when he found you you were hysterical. Katie?" she asked unsurely as my eyes filled with water again.

"I was so scared." I whimpered. Jesse moved closer and let me rest my head on her lap. She brushed the hair in my eyes behind my ear. "I was at practice." I laughed bitterly through my tears. "no not practice. It was far from that. More like a mutiny. Everyone on the team was there, minus Harry, and they all. They all knew! All of them, they know what I do, and they took all of my things, all of my medicine!" I said jolting up, ignoring my pain, and getting off the couch. Jesse watched wide-eyed as I moved towards the mirror and opened it. I hastily pushed aside the bottles of pills and potions as I looked for the ones I would need to replace as I murmured to my self incoherently.

"Katie…" I slipped a few extra bottles into the pockets of my robe before I turned to her.

"It was horrible Jesse." I said coming to her again, my eyes pleading for her to understand as I interrupted her. I sat down besides her again. "They all ganged up on me. And Oliver, he took my pills he took them away! He made everybody hate me they all hate me now." I said letting the tears loose once more. "Everyone hates me." I said mournfully. Jesse enveloped me in a huge hug, rubbing my back soothingly as she calmly ran her hands through my hair. "Jesse. I think I loved him once."

"Oliver?" I nodded my head as it rested against her shoulder.

"Every time I'm around him now, its so different. I look at him and my stomach turns, every time he'll brush against me. Its like my skin burns. He's all I can think about. It's horrible; he's done this horrible thing to me by taking away my pills. He keeps interfering; he won't let me do this. Every time I eat I know he'll be watching me. I know it, he'll be watching me with those eyes. And its like he just sees through me. Merlin, he's in my head and I can't get him out!" I choked on a sob. "I don't understand." I said completely dissolving into my tears.

"shh…" said Jesse reassuring me, calming me down once more. "It's okay"

"You don't get it. When he's around," I said trying to regain my breath, "It's like I can't breathe," I said clutching my hand over my heart. Jesse stopped running her hands through my hair, and I stopped my ranting.

"Does that happen every time?" She asked I solemnly nodded my head. She sighed, but I could see the small reassuring smile on her lips. "That's called love." I shook my head.

"No, I can't. I don't love him anymore." I paused. "I told him I didn't love him anymore" I lowered my head.

"Katie!" Jesse cried in an accusing tone. "He loves you! Why can't you see? He's just trying to help!" I scouted back and looked at Jesse with widen eyes.

"No…"

"Yes! Did you ever think that he was trying to help? So you could get better?"

"What are you taking his side now!" I yelled standing up as did Jesse.

"Katie I'm your friend!"

"Yet you're siding with the enemy!"

"Katie they're your friends!"

"_Were _my friends!"

"Katie! Please we just want you to get better."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" I cried out shrilly. The coffee table shot back with a clatter against the wall. I backed up, as I realized I had unleashed a heavy dose of raw magic in my anger. I looked and saw Jesse had fallen back with the force as well. Her eyes were closed as her body rested against the wall. "Jesse?" I whispered. When I got no answer I did the only thing I had been doing all day long. Run. I ran like the coward I was, I didn't even notice the blood staining the wall as Jesse slumped further downwards.

All I could do was run away today, and I didn't stop till I was far away, very far away. I stopped and leaned against the stonewalls and breathed in deeply and slowly. I began walking once my breathing had returned to normal. Not knowing where I was heading, not knowing where I even was. I was lost.

Not the lost kind where your like lost, can't find your way out of the maze, type lost, even though technically I was. I meant, I was lost, as in, I didn't know what to do next. I didn't know how to escape the thoughts that trapped me in my own delusional mind that scolded and praised me for the things I had been doing over the past week. I didn't know how to get past them, and I kept running from them. And I had become lost. I didn't know what to do, and that scared me. And just as I was ready to start running again, I heard voices. I walked ahead and slowed trying to hear the voices.

"You bitch, I told you to leave her alone!" yelled a hoarse voice. I peered around the corner to find the source of the noise. I squinted my eyes trying to see the two bickering figures, but they were too far off to tell who they were, and there voices from a distance were also hard to tell who they were. "You'll pay for hurting her." I saw the tall male figure whip out his wand; the girl's body froze in absolute fright. "I warned you, and you know what I can do."

"Please…"she pleaded, holding a hand over her heart. I could faintly hear her strained breathing. Her voice trailed off and before the boy could even mutter a curse, she fell limp. The boy leaned down to exam the body quickly and nearly jumped back at his limited investigation.

I hurried forward once I was sure the boy had gone and gasped loudly when I saw the girl.

**Jane. **

I dropped down to my knees and quickly felt for her pulse. My eyes began to water as I kept my fingers on her neck. I waited for the faint beat to pump against my fingers. Yet nothing came.

"Damnit no." I cursed myself as I moved my fingers to the other side of the neck. Maybe I was doing this wrong. Of course. That's all. I was doing it wrong, I was doing everything wrong. Damnit why couldn't she breathe! I hastily wiped my eyes. Trying to get the tears away. "What do I do." I cried hoarsely to myself, in utter panic. I waved my hands to myself trying to calm myself down, closing my eyes and taking in deep breathes. But when I opened my eyes and looked down at her limp body, I crashed. I let out an angst filled cry and sobbed. My hands in my hair gripping it tightly as I wept into my arms. I looked back down at her, trying to control my tears, control myself. I reached for her wrist and felt for a pulse there. "Breathe!" I begged. "Please" my voice cracked as I shakily rested my head on her chest. But there was no thump, no dull thump, nothing.

She was dead.

"No" I said through my tears, I picked her up in my arms, cradling the upper half of her body in my arms. "Don't die, don't be dead. Please, please." I couldn't do this. I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I wanted this all to be over and done with , I wanted my pain to stop. I wanted the world to for once be on my side! I wanted things to go my way, no more bad endings. And seeing Jane's dead body, and holding it, didn't only bring a great sadness and angst into me. But it made me mad.

I was mad.

Why did she get to die, and have the easy way out? Why did she leave! Why! Why! Why! I hate her, and I hate everything, and everybody. And everything has changed! And I hate that to, I really do. And it hurts me, and I think, that everyone else should have to feel what I feel. I think people need to know how much I'm hurting, because I'm tired.

I'm so tired.

I'm tired of doing this alone, I'm tired of being sick, I'm tired of feeling alone, I'm tired of feeling unwanted. I'm tired of everything. And it exhausts me to no limits. My problems…my life…its to much. With everybody, all the time, in it, making all these changes. They made me like this. It's not my fault! It's Jane's fault! It's Oliver's fault! It's not mine. I don't want to take the blame anymore. So I'll just go on my own for now.

I'll be alone.

Truly alone. No more help from people. I don't want their advice nor do I need it. This can be the final change. No more will I blame other people, because on my own I can only blame myself. I'm on my own from now on. That's that. I let out a long breath, but my tears didn't stop. I guess I really didn't expect them to. I was still upset, still tired, still mad. And I don't see how it could get any worse.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss. Bell. And what are you doing?" said the disgusting voice of the awful potions professor. "What are you doing girl I asked you a question. Why are you holding that girl, what's wrong with her." I stiffened, not in fright but in anger. "Who is that?" he said moving closer. I could hear his sharp intake of breath. But I didn't care. I didn't care anymore and I couldn't stop what I said next.

"Your mom, but even Jane is prettier even while she's dead." I said lifting my head and sneering at the greasy old bat. "I guess we know what side of the family you got your looks from." His jaw dropped, my face lacked any emotion, as his mouth opened and shut like a fish.

"Severus what is going on?" asked another males voice. I heard his footsteps coming closer. "oh dear, Severus please help me take Miss. Bell and Miss. Andrews to the hospital wing at once. Hurry now." Professor Dumbledore said when Snape didn't move. "Come along Miss. Bell, I'm sure this has been quiet a hard day for you." He said to me with knowing eyes looking down at me, as he helped me up. We walked to the hospital wing as Snape took a shortcut to the hospital wing with Jane's limp body floating behind him. He didn't even have the balls to carry her up to the hospital wing. Of course he wouldn't. Arse whole.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** yes I know you hate me. But please don't. I've had this chapter planned forever but when your only for more than 2 ½ hours I really didn't have the time. Let me explain myself, please this isn't an excuse, I just want you to know why I have not been able to update. I really did not have any time. Everyday of the week and every Saturday, I have volleyball practice. And if I don't have practice it's because I have a game. Now you'd think that hey why not when you get home after practice just update, well that would be b/c I have to wait for my brother to get done w/ practice. So I get to sit in the car for over an hour and wait for him. But most of the time in that hour ill go and help out in the JV practice. Then I bet your thinking update Sunday or Saturday. Hell I wish I could instead of what I usually do. Every other Saturday I have work, and it figured that on the days I didn't have work, I had tournaments to go to. Ugh meaning Sunday was the only day I got to sleep in. WRONG! Nope I had to go to church nice early Sunday morning, do all my homework, which took up those weekday nights as well, and do my chores. By Sunday lets just say, I tried as much as I could to do nothing. Sorry if that's selfish, but im only 16! I'm tired.

I hope this was a good enough chapter, and for the sake of the reviewers I'm going to say, screw that thing that says I can't answer your reviews. I will respond to them.

**Thank you:**

**HARU is my LOVELY: **yes I know I'm cruel, especially for not updating such a long time to. Sorry. I don't know if any other petitions were sent around but I'm glad you signed one, it was prob. The same as mine, THANK YOU for the review I appreciate it.

**Redheadlover: **yep evil should be my middle name, and hey here's a cookie! ( : ) you got it right she did die! She obviously figured out who her stalker was to, I hope you got the petition I tried to get it to everyone who asked! Thank you for reviewing I apologize for the long wait to update.

**Oliverlover: **don't have me, I didn't update soon, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Beexyanca: **I'm glad you like the story, and yes sometimes I think to myself..hmm…how can I be mean and evil and I say hey cliffy! Lol, I hope this cliff hanger hasn't bugged you all this time, and I also hope you got the petetion! Obviously I'm kinda just like saying screw this new rule by responding but you guys deserve it. You review, I'm gonna thank you, and I think when you respond to the reviewer it makes them want to read, not only cuz they like it, but b/c they want to see the authors response from their review. Or that's just me, lol. I hope you liked this chappie! Thank you for the review!

**Nekosune: **FOOD! ….mmmm food….lol, sorry im now one of those ppl who haven't updated in months but skewl has taken up all my time  stupid skewl. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!

**Prongs3345: Thank you thank you thank you:gives you a big hug: you're the only who emailed me, and I'm glad you did. I wasn't sure if I should update this week or next, because my time was limited and I didn't know if I would have time. But your email kinda pushed me to write it now in case I couldn't in the future. I hope you got the pitition. OH and thx for pointing out that mistake others did to, I can't remember if I corrected it, I think I did…hopefully. I didn't have my beta go over this chapter b/c I was in a rush to get it up, so I apologize if there are lots of grammical errors and junk. Thank you for the review and your email. **

**Pottersgirl91**: thank you! I'm really glad you thought this last chapter was so good! Hopefully this one was good to! Thanks for the review again!

**CarbonMonoxide:** oh yes so many things happened in this chapter, I hope your question was answered and others you might have. Sorry I didn't update soon! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Emilinee:**I don't mean for them to be so short! On word (wordperfect) It says I've written like so many pages. And not including all this stuff like the authors not at the end and thank you's it was 9 pages! More than my average 6! So I hope it satisfied you some what! I try and make them long I really do! And no I didn't have chappie 12 done, that snippet was just somethings I knew for sure I would have. So I though ppl would like to know, and yes evil I know. Hopefully I can start writing my original story soon! And I would be glad to have you beta that if you wish!

**Blah: **updated! Hope you liked it!

**Surf all day and do the hula: **I hope you got the petition I sent it to all who asked I just hope they got it!…oh and at the end of your review im not sure if you meant to put more but it says my addy is….and then it says nothing……..so…..ya…….anyway thx for the review! I hope you liked the chappie!

**Madamwolf: **hope you got the petition, and as of now I say screw that rule, b/c its just not right no to not respond to my reviewers. They need to tell me, email me saying I can't do it. And I'll gladly stop. I wont because of a petition. Until I'm told I wont. I don't see whats wrong with it….just in case im saving all my chappies to lol. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Thx for the review.

**Alana:** aww I'm glad you got a surprise with my update! I hope you get another surprise with this one! Hope you liked the chapter I put a lot of emotion into it, I hope it was real! Thx for the review!

**Kyle Busch gurl or James Lafferty is the best: **I hope you liked this chapter! And I'm glad you liked the last one so much to! Thank you for your review!

**Eowebriviel: **yep I'm still responding to my reviewers…hehe…I'll be in trouble but oh well, I'll deal. Hope you got the petition I sent it out to all who asked, and thx you for your review!

**Dolcissimo: **Thank you! I don't understand why I smiled and laughed a bit, but your simple review just made me smile. Thank you.

**Giddyupgal: **I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it real, everything. I really did, I hope I did a good job and you could put yourself in her shoes in this chapter! Thank you for your review!

**Mariasha: **I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hopefully this one was good to! Thanks for the review!

**Tenshisenshi: **Groovy :wiggles eyebrow: yeah baby yeah! I love Austin powers! Lol….sry! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hoped you got the petition I sent the petition out to all who asked I hope you got it as well! Hope you liked the chappie! And thx for the review!

**DarkenedStar: **:smiles: your review was touching, seriously. I'm glad you like this story so much, I hope you liked this chapter though, b/c I kinda went and made Katie all not wanting to be helped and stuff, but ….heres a lil secret…..shes going to get help on the 15th chapter…..don't tell…..lol anyway hope you liked this chappie! Thank you for the review!

**Fleur137: **to true about posting comments on my live journal. But I'm gonna stick it out on ff, and do it for as long as I can before I get in trouble…if I do…for responding for the review. So anyway! I'm so glad you liked this last chapter, and what ollie said! I'm glad for the review, thank you and I hope you like this chapter!

**Kathy: **well hopefully you were able to concentrate on it, while I didn't update, you have had plenty of time lol. Sorry I haven't updated in forever I feel terrible for not, but I've been busy! Anyway thank you! For everything you said in you review! I was so mad when I found out…but now im just kinda like…screw it, tell me if im wrong by responding to my reviewers, but tell me! Don't tell me in a petition, email me and tell me im doing wrong by thank my reviewers personally. Anyway thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chappie!

**Kit Merlot: **I know katies in denial and I don't mean the river! She'll realize it soon, don't worry! Thx for the review!

**Prorastinato-starting2moro**: lol, aww moment, I'm glad how you liked what happened in the chapter, I hope you got the petition to! I sent it to all that asked!

**Valterra:** I'm glad you like the story and as you can see they were right! Hope you liked the chapter! And thx for the review!

**Maria Casey Wood: **no Katie doesn't die! Lol, its jane, as you saw! I hope you liked this chapter! And thx for the review!

**BrownEyedAthena**: Omg thx you for that great complement! Its so good to know that what I'm writing and how I'm hoping to get the readers to feel is working! That's how I want you to be, and hopefully in this chapter, you were able to put yourself in katies shoes, and just kinda feel what she felt. I tried to make it real! Thank you though for you very kind review I hope you liked this chapter!

**GSCer**: I know I make mistakes, and so does my beta but I'm glad you can overlook them! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad this is real, I think I only did one thing so far, and that was in this chapter that made any one super, and that was when Katie and a magical out burst. But that isn't going anywhere, and it will be more explained in the next chapter. I'm going to keep this story as real as any magic related story can be! Thank you again for the review it meant a lot!

**Alana**: I hope you liked this chapter so sorry for the long wait to! Thank you for the review!

**Cho-Look-Alike:** I know Katie is just sorting out her feelings and thoughts in this chapter, hopefully I wrote it well! Thank you for the review, I do hope you liked this chapter!

**Nymphadora62442:** lol wow as in good wow I hope! Lol, anyway I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for your review!

**Toosweet4Words:** yep dead as dead can be, I hope you liked the chapter overall, thank you so much for your review!

**Hermioneballerina: Hmm what did compel me to write this story. I had to think about that question for a bit. I don't know how it actually happened. I'm always daydreaming, thinking up knew stories, knew ideas. Different endings, and all the endless possibilities. I guess, when I first thought up that idea, I wasn't in the best of time. I was most likely going through a hard time, and yeah, it just clicked. Hey, why don't people write about real problems like this and keep it real! Not over dramatize it, because its just. Stupid. So I guess it happened that I came across the idea for the story when my dad didn't get the job he wanted. It affected me. I had come up with much more angsty things in my head, but I keep those things to myself. anyway so yea it just start off as a daydream, and turned into a real story. I hope I answered your question! Thank you for asking it, and the review!**

**DeceptiveKindness: **(love the name) omg you cried! Yeah:claps hands together: not that I'm glad your sad, but I kinda am b/c I wanted that effect so bad! I've always wanted to have a really emotional chapter, and just do it so good I could make someone cry. Because I think anyone who can do that, is a great writer. Omg I'm a good writer! You really made my day…so did you cry in this one too: D lol. I know I'm weird, silly question, thx you for your review!

**JANNiiEE:** thank you for the review hope you liked this chapter!

**Hiiii:** I hope you liked this cahppie! Thx for the review

**Althea:** uh ya, shes a bitch, even I knew that, and pure evil. So why not kill her off. Lol. I'm mean oh well. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Miss-mags-ak**: hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review!

**MG:** thank you so much for the compliment! Really it meant a lot to me! I hope you like this chappie!

**Padfootsdaughter125:** thank you very very much for your review it put a smile on my face!

**Tengoko:** Yes I do realize what I have done to Katie, but in this chappie, as you can see even through all the stuff hes done, that she should hate him for, loath him for she doesn't and that bothers her more that she likes. But there will be romance. I always found I never liked it when just in like the 6th chapter of someones story, the main characters would fall in love, it just kinda ruined it. They rushed it. I'm not going to rush anything. Like, and love take time. I'm sorry though that you are starting to very much obviously dislike Katie and get annoyed with her, hopefully though, you'll keep reading and soon come to like her. I hope you liked this chapter though, thx for the review.

**Kay:** thank you for the review I hope you liked this chapter!

Alright wow that's it! That took me forever to respond to everyone! But I'm okay with that. so after all this I just have one thing to ask. Did I get anyone to like get teary eyed? Just maybe, a lil bit? Also at the end, with all jane's thoughts, they were meant to kind of be rambling, just so you know. And ya at the end what she said to snape, I laughed. I had that planned for a long time. I just tried to lighten up the mood a bit. Who doesn't like a good 'your mom' joke? Lol!

Read and review!


	13. Crimson Regret

**Erin**: hiding in closet with Alex do you think they'll kill me, or just throw rotten fruit at me?

**Alex**: probably both…

**Erin**: damn…it… :shoves Alex out of closet to the raging fans that want to kill me because I didn't update sooner: maybe they'll mistake me for him….

**Alex**: I hate you!

**Erin**: Love you to:Closet door opens: ……… damn…it

**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, so bite me…

* * *

The only sound made as we walked up to the infirmary was the sound of our feet. I was shutting down. I refuse to talk to anybody. I don't want to answer their stupid pointless questions. So I won't. They don't know this gut wrenching feeling, how awful I feel about myself. How this act has hurt me. 

Me.

Me.

Me.

_You're so selfish._

Spoke a spiteful voice in my head. I don't care if I'm being selfish, thinking of myself of my own feelings. Trying to figure out how I'm going to figure out…everything. Before I even consider talking to them. Answering their questions. Screw them. They don't know. They don't understand.

_Because you won't let them know._

Spoke a more reasoning voice. It's none of their business. All of this is my fault. I will deal with it. I can solve my own problems! By myself!

"Miss. Bell," Professor Dumbledore held open the infirmary door for me and I silently walked in. My eyes scanned the room and slightly widened at seeing Jane's lifeless body again. My stomach clenched and I wrapped my arms around myself trying to hold it in. I turned my head away and finally noticed the infirmary wasn't empty.

"Jesse…" I whispered. I took a cautious step towards her. My hand came up to cover my mouth as if preparing for the scream that was racing up my throat. I ran over to her side.

"Jesse!" I screamed at my tears splashing down on her. "Jesse! Answer me! Jesse!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrugged it off hastily. I grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her, crawling over her body. "Wake up! Wake up! Please! Jesse!" I pair of arms encircled themselves firmly around me forcing me to let go of her.

"Miss. Bell calm down" said the voice of Professor Snape behind me. I struggled helplessly against him. My muscles tired and weak, I bowed my head in defeat, shoulders slumping down as I kneeled at the end of her bed. His grip loosened and let go of me and I slowly crawled forward. I laid myself next to her side moving some of her hair out of her eyes. I just stared at the white bandage wrapped around her head. My fingers shakily rose to touch it. She twitched slightly and my eyes welled up with tears once more, spilling silently down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered over and over again as I curled myself against her side. How could I hurt the only person who has been there for me all this time? What kind of horrible person am I?

"Please Miss. Bell take a seat." I looked over to the chair he offered me, next to the bed. I slid off the bed and sat in it, to be near her. "Miss. Bell do you have any idea what happened to Miss. Rimes?" I stayed silent, my gaze concentrated on Jesse's body. "Miss. Bell?" I heard a grunt of frustration but kept quiet. "Ms. Bell do you know what happened to Miss. Andrews?"

Before Professor Dumbledore could continue his pointless questioning the doors to the infirmary banged open. I turned in my chair to see a very angry and worried Slytherin charging into the infirmary. He scanned the room quickly and seeing Jesse, he immediately ran to her side, kneeling down and stroking her cheek. He rested his head near hers and whispered something in her ear, I couldn't tell what language he spoke, most likely Italian, but I knew they were words of comfort. Concern flooded his features as he looked down at her.

"What did you do?" his voice steely calm. I opened my mouth to speak but no

words came out. I tried, but when he turned his head and stared at me the words just disappeared. "What did you do to her!" he roared. I squirmed in my chair standing up shakily and moving behind it.

"I…"

"You could have killed her! What were you thinking you stupid little girl!" I bit my bottom lip, hard. "What did she ever do to you other than to try and help you! I tried to help you! And what do you do… This" he pointed down at Jesse. I could taste the crimson in my mouth and tried to speak again. This time more successfully.

"I didn't mean to!" I screamed, the tears rushing down my face. "I just…." I shook my head not knowing what to say.

"You didn't mean to! You practically took her life from her!" He yelled at

me outraged.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" I cried out. The room fell silent and I slid down to my knees, grasping the chair in front of me for support. I rested my forehead on the backrest and shook violently as the sobs of regret and confusion took over. "I'm so sorry" I continued to whisper mostly to myself. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder but I pushed the chair forward and threw my self back away from the burning touch. I got up, shaking,

tangling myself in the hangings of the bed. I freed myself, sprinted out the door, and I ran.

I just ran.

To nowhere. Anywhere. Somewhere that wasn't there. Not with them, anywhere but around them. I can't stand the way they look at me. There disappointed gazes. Their enduring scornful brows. And even though they might say it will be all right. Actions speak louder than words.

What if she doesn't wake up? What if she dies? Will they toss me into Azkaban, let the Dementors have me? What if they think I killed Jane? What do I do? My thoughts are stating to consume me. I'm outside. The air is thick, and there's an ever-present mist around the castle now that we're in autumn. It's going to rain. My chest is starting to hurt, I'm breathing so fast, so hard.

I stopped.

I leaned against the cool brick wall of the castle. A comfort to the heat I was feeling. The rain starting to come. It's nice. I don't want to think, it's starting to hurt my head. I turn and rest my cheek to the wall, taking in slow deep breaths. I'm dizzy. I place a hand to my forehead, the cool drops of rain sometimes falling on that hand, and slipping in between my fingers. The liquid cools me down. I like it.

It's quiet.

I love it. There's a peace. I can't explain how just the sound of the rain comforts me. It just allows me to…soften, you could say. Let everything go, silently without a care. No-one watching. Just me. Me alone.

"Katie…"

My eyes snap open, and scan the area. I quickly spot Oliver walking towards me. I didn't move. I couldn't move anymore. My legs were tired. I was tired. He stopped in front of me. His eyes searching mine for a clue to as why I am out here. To what I'm feeling. He'll never know what I feel. He reaches out a hand cautiously and wiping the tears on my face away. Or is it the rain? I can't tell anymore. I doubt my tears have stopped. I close my eyes and welcome his touch. Almost leaning into it. I just need an escape right

now. Just so I can get back on foot. He takes another step forward.

I opened my eyes. I can see his breath. It's cold. I look up. It's gotten colder with the rain, with the dementors around. I chill runs down my side. Do they know someone has died?

"Katie?" I look up to meet his gaze. His brown eyes watching me carefully. "Come on lets get you inside where it's warm." I slightly nod my head as he leads me away from the wall. I stumbled, falling forward, but Oliver reaches out. His arms wrap around my waist, but I'm already on my knees. I let my head fall, and it all comes out. Literally. Flashes of Jane's dead body rang threw my head, it makes me sick. The hair was lifted from my face and Oliver let his hand run in comforting circles on my back as I finished.

Oliver helped my stand leading me away from the mess I made. He leaned me against the wall and brought out a handkerchief. I took it and wiped my mouth. He wadded it up and placed it in his jacket pocket. He pushed the hair out of my face again. My mouth tasted awful. My throat stung. I closed my eyes once more.

"Drink" Oliver said holding out his cupped hand filled with rainwater. It had started to come down faster, harder. I looked at him quizzically before turning my head away. I don't know why I refused, but I did. He grunted and look hold of me. He leaned me against his chest, my back to his chest. One hand curled securely around my waist as the other collected water. He held his cupped hand to my mouth. Letting the water splash against my lips, tempting me, I gave in. I sipped the water.

"Spit it out" he said against my ear. I did as he said, not even bothering to argue anymore. By the time I had spit it out, letting the horrible taste leave my mouth, he had another handful of water. This time he let me drink it, most of it. I didn't want it all, and ended up spitting it back out. I leaned back against him, and before I knew it I was hoisted up into his arms. I curled up against him, seeking the warmth he somehow possessed.

I eventually found myself in a bed. Not my bed either. I opened my eyes groggily, rubbing them and then searching the room. That's when I saw it…saw him. I let out a startled yelp when I saw him lying next to me on the bed. And scrambled backwards, inevitably falling off the bed.

"Ow…" I rubbed my sore bum. I heard the bed move and looked up at it, seeing

an amused and tired Oliver looking down at me.

"What you doing down there?" He said giving me a lopsided grin. I reached up, grabbed a pillow from the bed, and threw it at his face.

"Smart arse" I mumbled under my breath. I picked myself up and brushed myself off. Searching for a clock I saw it was around 8:30 in the morning. How long had we been asleep? "What…when?" I looked at him.

"It's Saturday, and yesterday evening I saw you just standing out there. So…well you know what happened then. So then I took you back to Gryffindor tower, and couldn't get up the girls stairway." Oliver blushed lightly. "So I took you up here, and then I don't know. You were tired Kates, and you wouldn't let go of my hand. So I was just going to lay with you, I swear. But it was a long day for me, and so I just kind of dozed off with

you." I nodded my head and raked a hand through my hair trying to get the knots out. I finally pulled it back into a sloppy bun.

"We should probably go downstairs, before breakfast is over." I croaked. He agreed and we silently walked down to the Great Hall together. Oliver determinedly led me over to the Gryffindor table. We sat together. People were staring at me, and I ducked my head. Only taking a few bites off the plate Oliver made me.

"Come on Kates I know you can eat more than that." Said Oliver's voice next to my ear. I heard the slight jest in his voice, and smiled slightly, taking bigger bites of my food.

"Ahem! Please for one moment before you all go off and enjoy the weekend there is an important announcement I need to make." Everyone quieted down and looked at Professor Dumbledore. "There has been a death." Collected gasps and whispers where heard through out the Great Hall. I could feel not only Dumbledore's eyes on me but Oliver's as well. "Miss. Jane Andrews…was found dead in one of the corridors last night. Her death was due to a massive heart attack." Girls cried, and more whispers echoed in the Hall, my eyes widened. "It seems she had been putting her body and organs through

massive amounts of stress, by means we wish not to say. Also…there has been another unfortunate event involving a student being found in a bathroom, unconscious and near death. Miss. Jessica Rimes. If any student has any knowledge or information on what went on during the last twenty-four hours please come to me, or any teacher with this information. That is all"

"Katie" I turned to Oliver. "We have to talk…alone."

TBC….

* * *

A/N Don't hate me…. I'm sorry it takes me so long, and this chapter was super short, but I didn't know what to do for it. I've never killed one of my characters off, and I wasn't sure how to handle this. But I hope this was good enough to satisfy you some, answer some questions. ALSO! Just to clear things up not only for you but for me. FRED GEORGE AND ALICIA, are 14, ANGELINA is 15, KATIE 16, OLIVER 17…that fits I think a bit more w/ the book……..i think that is how it is in the book…maybe…oh well. My story 

: D

Thanks to all my reviewers I'm guessing you already got the replies to your reviews…that shit is cool with a k.e.w.l. no joke. But I'd also like to that the people who don't review for just reading the story! It means a lot still looking at the hits on my story and seeing it go up each time I post!

Hope everyone had a great weekend! And THANKSGIVING!

p.s. 4th movie rocked my socks….did it rock yours? Lets talk about it, pm me if you want to!


	14. Help

"Talk…" I repeated, my voice emotionless. I barely recognized the fact that Oliver was already leading me out of the Great Hall. I didn't have the energy to protest. My stomach growled in protest though as we started our way up the maze of stairs up to one of the higher floors. I needed food in my system I thought as I wrapped an arm around my stomach and wordlessly let Oliver continue to lead me our unknown destination. "Oliver where are we going?" I finally asked looking around not recognizing where we were at all.

"Somewhere to talk..." He said not looking back at me, his hand on my back still leading me steadily ahead. ", in private." I scoffed, finally trying to break contact with him. I folded my arms across my chest, and moved more over to the side. He paused and looked at me, his eyes hard with determination.

"You don't need to hold me hand Oliver I can follow just fine without your help." I said sarcastically, my voice irritated. I didn't feel like being treated like a child.

"Wasn't holding your hand" he said placing his hand back on the small of my back. I rolled my eyes, and moved out of his touch once again. He let out a loud sigh. "What?"

"Don't touch me." I said simply.

"You'll never get to where I want to go unless I lead you." He said trying to direct me again."

"I have eyes, I can see where your going." I said dryly. He stopped and sprinted forward quickly then came rushing back to me, spinning on his heel and smiling at me dizzily. I raised an eyebrow, and let my mouth drop. What the-

"Not unless I do that." He said.

"Your so funny." I said sneering at him as he continued to grin at me.

"I know." He said grasping my elbow and tugging me along once more. What a queer. This little charade was really starting to piss me off. But I'm figuring I might as well get this little 'heart-to-heart' over with so I can start taking charge of my own life once more without the help of him. It was another 5 minutes before I figured we had been walking down the same hallway back and forth 3 times before I stopped.

"Is there a reason we just did that?"

"Did what?" he said stopping in front of a door that I hadn't noticed just till now.

"You know…that thing where we were just walking back and forth…and back and forth." I said as if I was speaking to a 3 year old.

"Yes" he said and pushed me through the door that he was holding open. Always the gentleman that one, I thought with a sigh. "Sit." He said pointing to a chair, in the middle of the room. There was also a small coffee table filled with all sorts of small foods and knick-knacks to munch on. I immediately grabbed one of the candies laying on the table and bit into it. Oh chocolate, is there ever a time in the day when I shouldn't eat you? No. Is there ever a time in the day when I should talk to myself…no matter if it's out loud or not? Maybe…

I sat there eating in silence as I watched Oliver silently pace the width of the room. His eyes flicking over to my position ever 20 seconds.

"I'm not going any where Oliver don't worry." I said, happily munching on some more food. He stopped a frown on his face.

"Your sick." He stated. I turned my head away, a frown now creasing my features as well.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'll take care of it." I said finally looking at him again.

"You can't get through this alone you know." He said.

"I can do anything I put my mind to." I replied sarcastically.

"You're bulimic."

"I'm more of an infrequent binge-purge kind of a girl, but that's more or less changed. So yes I guess you could call me bulimic." I said dusting off the crumbs on my lap from the strawberry tart I had just consumed. A chair appeared at the opposite side of the table and Oliver took a seat in it. His eyes bore into me. "Stop it." I barely whispered. Are eyes locked and I felt the undeniable shame creep through my system.

"Stop what?" he asked just as quietly.

"Looking at me like that. Like you know, like you have some sort of idea what I'm feeling, what's going through my head. You have no idea." I said my voice a bit louder and harsher. A more defensive tone too it.

"I never said…I just want to help."

"Well your help isn't wanted."

"Well your going to get it!" he said standing. My jaw dropped and I let out a loud scoff. "I'm not going to just stand by and let you kill yourself like, like Jane." I stiffened and stood as well.

"You leave Jane out of this, this has nothing to do with her!"

"Nothing to do…nothing to do with her? Are you bloody insane!" he said looking at me wide eyed. "It all started with her! She's the one that got you into this mess, got you hooked!"

"It was nobody's fault but my own!" I screamed. A could feel the flush climbing up my neck as I tried to blink back the tears that were well forming. "I did it, it's my fault and I'm taking responsibility for it." I said. "I can do it." I said wiping at my eyes.

"Not alone."

"Yes alone!"

"No, and I'm not going to let you! All those pills, you really think you can just stop?" He said leaning across the table a bit. I shuffled back.

"…yes." I said doubting myself.

"I doubt it, for merlin's sake you doubt it."

"You be quiet damnit!" I said pointing an accusing finger at him. "This" I said motioning at myself. "is all your fault."

"Taking responsibility ay?" he said sneering at me. I glared at his tone of voice.

"I changed for you." I said my voice icy. I saw his eyes soften slightly and felt a bit of guilt in my accusation but held strong. "All those jokes…all those comments." I said rubbing my forearms slightly. "They don't always make a girl feel remotely good about herself."

"I didn't know." He mumbled.

"No one ever knows." I said looking at him with teary eyes. "You see it happen everyday and you think of it as nothing! You'll walk by a group of people, and…and they've singled some one in the group out. Taking there turns at the person. Boy or girl, it happens all the same. And they just want to fit in." I said holding his eyes. "And so we don't say a thing, and you adjust to it. You just want to be something that they'll approve of. And it happens everyday, and nobody does a thing about it. Not the person doing all the changing because they're scared of that, rejection. And certainly not the people unknowingly causing the change because they're so blind to everybody else feelings"

"Katie…I didn't even realize."

"You wouldn't. You've never been in that position."

"They're just joking!" he cried out exasperated.

"Well some people don't take jokes like that well! They take it seriously. They take it to heart because all they want is that recognition!" I yelled at him.

"Like who!"

"Like me!" I screamed. I covered my face with my head taking in a few deep breathes, allowing a few tears to fall. Gathering myself back up. "How can you not see?" I said pushing the hair out of my face as I finally looked at him. "How can you not tell, that all this change I've made has been for you?" I said. The shock on his face told me that we were both feeling the same thing. I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. Admitted this fact to him, it was scary, and weirdly freeing.

"I just want to help you get better."

"I can do it on my own." I cried. "Why won't you let me do it on my own?" I said sitting back down, looking up at him defeated.

"Because you mean to much to me, for me to lose you so soon." He said coming around to my side. "What happened to Jesse?" I turned my head away, realization of that certain fact sneaking up on me as I clamped a hand over my mouth, closing my eyes and going over the scene in my head. I hurt her. I did serious damage, but I didn't mean to. I was just so upset, and everything was happening so fast.

"I hurt her Oliver." I said. "I did it, she's in the hospital wing lying in that bed, because of me." I said breathlessly. "What do I do?" I asked. I paused. My eyes widening as I clutched my stomach. "I need a bathroom." I felt the familiar unpleasant sensation of food rushing back up my system. I didn't even need to take a pill now. I searched the room and in the corner found a stall. I rushed to it, sliding over to the toilet and letting everything out.

Tears feel down my face as Oliver helped me up and out of the stall. I rinsed my mouth, and we sat back down on the couch. I didn't want him to see me like this. I could feel the potions and spells I had taken to putting on each day wearing off, after not having renewed them.

"Katie what have you done to yourself?" he asked enveloping me into a huge hug. I let myself lean into his embrace. It was the only place I felt safe.

"It's not like I wanted to be this person. I never intended it to go this far." I whispered, not even sure if he could hear.

"Just let me help you Katie." There was a long silence as I thought about his offer. I found myself nodding against his chest, his embrace tighten. Maybe help wouldn't be so bad. "Come on, we need to get back downstairs, there's suppose to be something going down at the Great Hall. He led me back down. His arm wrapped around my waist possessively. I didn't mind, and never once did I complain as he sat me down right next to him in the Great Hall. The usual gang came around him. All of them offering their greetings. I saw them exchanging a few glances with Oliver, and all he could do was give them one hell of a smile, that inclined them to wear there own goofy smiles as well.  
The Hall filled with all students, gossip about the most resent news still hot. I shifted uncomfortably realizing I was going to have to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"Attention students." Professor Dumbledore called over the students, hushing them down. "It is my pleasure to introduce a guest speaker Mrs. Bedford." The students clapped politely.

"Hello everybody." She said, her smile wide as she conjured herself up a seat and looked over the crowd. "This isn't going to work." She said more to herself as she stood up. "Everyone please stand." We all did, steeping out of our seats until everyone was standing. Then with a switch of her wand the long tables were gone and round tables with 5 seats to them were placed around the room. "Please everyone take a seat, no more than 3 people from the same house at one table." The Great Hall was in a frenzy as students tried to pick seats with friends, or who they might get along with. I was lucky enough to be sitting with Oliver, a Hufflepuff, and two second year Ravenclaw girls. "Much better." She approved.

"Today I would like to talk to you about an assortment of things. One of major concern really with your age group called 'peer pressure'. Could somebody please tell me what 'peer' means." She waited patiently till a small boy answered with the correct answer. "And 'peer pressure'?" Another answer was coaxed from the teens and preteens. "Now what do you all think are some good ways to say 'no'."

The Great Hall reminded silent for about oh…4 minutes. Which really was quiet something. I tentively raised my hand.

"Yes you," she said acknowledging me.

"Just say no…" I said.

"Very good! Why not just say no, hmm? Sounds simple. Sounds easy? But we all know its not. Why not say no with a reason, or just walk away right after saying no it's not that hard…"

"That's not true." Said a boy from Slytherin in maybe his 5th year.

"Oh isn't it." Said Mrs. Bedford, her voice innocent.

"No. It's…hard. It's not like your friends or 'peers' make it easy."

"They constantly bug you, nag you" voiced another girl from Hufflepuff I believe. "And if you say no."

"It's the end of the world?" The speaker supplied. A few laughs were released, the tension in the Great Hall breaking silently. "What do you all think are some major pressure's put upon teens like you today?" Answers were easily flying through the air.

"Drugs!"

"Drinking!"

"Being to fat!"

"Being to skinny!"

"Not being smart enough!"

"Not being cool enough!"

"Magic overdose!"

"Sex!"

Yells of approval came from everybody at the suggestions. The woman nodded her head in right agreement.

"Right then, how about we talk about sex than shall we?" laughter and snickers filled the Hall. What a subject. "Well come on now? Why is sex such a big deal?"

"Because boys are…well…" a bunch of girls laughed, most of the female inhabitance of Hogwarts did, filling in the blank.

"Hey now! You birds led us all on, and what are we suppose to do? Huh?" Many males cheered their approval.

"Oh yes and you want us to just put out because of your needs? We're not all sluts!" said somebody from a near by table. Many fights started to break out and the speaker got everybody calmed down.

"Okay so…sex is a big thing." She smiled. "You all know the consequences, and its not just kids. It's diseases, some incurable even by magic." The Hall was silent once more. "I'd just like to say, that if you do…get around to doing the deed. Needless to say that your not all going to wait for marriage I'm sure plenty of you who have already done…'it'" snickers rose through the Hall. "Be safe." She said, the tone of her voice the strictness. It wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"What about looks?" somebody yelled in the back.

"What about them?" she asked back.

"Um…that's something that's really…pressured." The girl who was asking the question replied.

"Is it so bad to be comfortable, and not be wearing what's in?" she questioned the girl.

"Well…"

"Yeah." I said speaking up. "All the time you have people just, analyzing you, sizing you up, measuring your worth. Everyday. And you don't want to be a loser, or some dork with no fashion style what so ever. You just want to fit it. And that means dressing the part." I said.

"Meaning you have to have the right body." I nodded my head. Mrs. Bedford covered every single topic brought up. The entire thing ending up over 1 ½ hours long. My topic was covered with such…maturity it surprised me. And getting to hear what everybody else thought on subjects was, enlightening to say the least. I would have never thought my 'peers' would have the same views as me, especially because of the houses they were in.

She was finishing up her speech. Everybody was hanging on there seats listening to her words. Her experiences, she really connected with us, all of us in the Great Hall that day. She definitely made her mark at Hogwarts.

"Now…I would like to offer help to anybody who would like to talk about anything that might not have come up in to discussion today, or just something they would like to speak to me about in private. Your secrets are safe with me. I promise you that. I'll have groups set up to for more serious cases who want help, with others like them to help them get through it. Please feel free, even now if you wish to come back to that door, and into that room. Anybody is welcome." She gave one last smile. "It really was a pleasure to be able to talk to you all today. Really." Students and teachers stood and cheered as she departed into the back room. And as Dumbledore put the Great hall back to its original settings students began to mingle back into there own seats. But I couldn't take my eyes off that door. Oliver was guiding me towards a seat but when we reached our destination I kept walking.

I walked over to that door, that room, and I went in. I wasn't the last to do so either.

Changes were going to be made in my life. Changes that needed to happen now.

I am ready.

* * *

A/N: wow could I wait any long! NO! WOW could I be any sicker? Yea! Right now I'm the lucky girl with tonsillitis and am not getting better! I know its pretty fun you guys should try it out sometime. Anyway I need your help!

Who do you think should also be in that group?

Are there problems you'd like me to address more thoroughly in the next chapter?

Do you want to see JESSE LIVE OR DIE?

Yes I want to please you my readers, so please any input would be most welcome. I'd love to hear them! And just…THANK YOU! All of you every reader every reviewer! I wouldn't be doing this without you! Thank you so much for putting up with my long absence, gah I don't like them either. I'd also just like to apologize for this chappie, b/c I'm sure there are many mistakes in them. Unfortunately my editor is in bed, b/c it is 4 in the morning where he lives. Yeah New years funnnnnn. But I wanted this chappie up so I'm just sitting here, chilling listening to some AAR, you know getting this chapter dun. Okay anyway, thank you once again for the reviews!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	15. Deadly Silence

**A/N: **ugh….

**Disclaimer: You know i don't know it, why make me even say it?**

* * *

The chalkboard was the first thing I noticed. The message it displayed was laughable.

_'Here at group we can't help you get better, but we can help you help yourself to get better.'_

I sighed taking not of the chairs set in a semi circle around the chalkboard. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I turned around and went for the door, yet before I could grasp the handle, I saw it turn on its own. Taking a step back, I watched as the door pull open.

"Watch it Bell," Parkinson said shoving past me and walking up to the board. I turned to watch her as she read the board and heard the scoff she made. It was quiet, but the noise was heard clearly. I reached back groping for the door handle but quickly pulled back feeling a body instead of a door.

"Excuse me," said a small plump sized girl. I followed her in after taking a short glance through the door. More were coming. I took a seat away from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It only took a few more minutes before the chairs were all filled. The silence that now filled the room grew thicker by the minute. The only noises that filled the room was the sound of Charlotte Inguinal chewing loudly on her gum. She was a young Slytherin, who looked quite proud, almost as if she was too good to be here. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder and popped the bubble she blew; number 12 to be exact.

"If she pops that gum one more time I'm going to strangle her." Commented a tall lanky Hufflepuff named Erik. The boy next to him with thick onyx hair nodded in agreement.

"If you want to say something about me; then say it to my face." Charlotte snapped.

"Fine! Stop chewing so loud and popping your fucking gum." He snarled back.

"Make me!" the two almost simultaneously stood up, wands pointed at each other.

"Calm down." Said Amanda Corcoran. She was a pretty 14-year-old Gryffindor.

"Yeah, sit back down," an older Ravenclaw boy agreed. The two stood still, wands still pointed, eyes glaring.

"Just let them duke it out." Said a Hufflepuff 7th year. I glared at the person, drawing a blank on their name.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything." I voiced finally. The two of them looked at me quickly. Charlotte gave a loud groan before sitting down. Erik glanced at her cautiously before sitting down. Charlotte gave him a wicked grin before popping her gum once more. Erik jumped to his feet, wand pointed as she cackled madly. Jeremy, the onyx haired boy, jumped to his feet, trying to pull Erik back down.

"Knock it off Inguinal." Barked Pansy. Charlotte glared at her and took the gum out of her mouth, sticking it under her chair.

Erik sat down once more. his posture tense. It was then I noticed the wounds on his wrists. His sleeves fell back, and I could see some cuts were new some old. Erik caught me staring and quickly covered his wrists. I blushed, embarrassed, and looked away. Charlotte snorted and held out her wrist. Pulling her sleeve back so everyone could see her own scars clearly.

"Looks like we're twins." The two shared an understanding look before their gazes traveled about the rest of us. "What exactly are you in here for?" Charlotte asked Amanda. The young girls eyes widened, her mouth slightly agape.

"What year are you?" asked Erik.

"3rd year." She replied.

"Aren't you a bit young to be in here?" she glared at Eriks question.

"I drink…a lot."

"As in year an alcoholic at age 13." Said Jeremy astonished, running a hand through his hair. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." She said looking down. The room was quiet for a moment.

"I eat… a lot. I kinda do it to make the pain go away," said the girl I accidentally mistook for a door. "I guess you could say my comfort good is every food." Everyone cracked a smile. The boy sitting next to her, Kristy I think, spoke next.

"Well my name is Felix," he paused, "this is the part were you say, 'Hi Felix'"

"Hi Felix" We all said small smiles on our faces.

"I am also an alcoholic. We should party some time" he said to Amanda, giving her a wink. Her blush covered her entire face.

"I'm Mike, 7th year in Hufflepuff."

"Hi Mike"

"I do drugs, and have come close to overdosing a few times now." I took a deep breath noticing it was my turn to confess my sins.

"I'm Katie, 6th year Gryffindor."

"Hi Katie"

"I'm bulimic, and have been for awhile now." I waited for the yelling, the disapproving glares, but to my surprise they never came. I don't know why I thought I would be the one laughed out of here, especially since so many had already gone before me and none of them were mocked.

"I'm Jeremy and besides being gay I use ginx." Ginx was a type of dark charm used to get high. It was very dangerous, and the effects damaged not only what you would expect but your very essence of magic. It was said people used it because they were deeply depressed.

"My name is Erik, I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Hi Erik"

"I cut myself"

"I'm Pansy." Parkinson said with a sigh.

"Hi Pansy"

"I'm a slut…" she sniffed lightly, her eyes gaining a glossy tint, "or so they tell me. They're not exactly wrong, but it's not like I want to be."

"Are you forced?" asked Amanda appalled. She didn't respond.

"I'm Josh, 5th year Ravenclaw."

"Hi Josh"

"I take a muggle drug called a steroid. It makes me strong, but the effects aren't worth it" There was a long pause as we waited for Charlotte.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Charlotte groaned. "I'm Charlotte, call me Charlie."

"Hi Charlie" we all said in unison for the last time.

"I'm a cutter." Right after she spoke her poison, all of our attention was drawn to the board.

_'Congratulations! You have all completed Stage 1: Admittance. Next week, same time, same place, for the next meeting. You are now dismissed.'_

The door opened but none moved.

"Whatever happens or is said in there, doesn't leave this room. Agreed?" We all did then slowly, one by one, we left.

"What time is it?" I asked Josh who was walking besides me.

"We were in there an hour."

"Seriously?" Jeremy said aloud. Josh showed him the watch on his wrist. A comfortable silence fell around us as we walked out of the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" Jeremy asked looking down at me.

"My room" I said, "I'll see you guys later." They said their good-byes as well and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

**...-D-...-E-...-A-...-D-...-L-...-Y-...-S-...-I-...-L...-E-...-N-...-C-...-E-...

* * *

**

"Password?" the fat lady asked once I reached her portrait. I just stood there wondering if they would be inside. How they would react. Maybe I could go the pitch for awhile-

"Pixie Dust" said Amanda from behind me. She walked past me and into the common room, and I saw them, all of them. I could see them all clearly, my friends, Oliver was pacing the room. Angie and Alicia were studying, and the twins were thinking of new pranks.

I could only guess what Oliver was thinking. New strategies and plays for us to practice and to prefect. Or could he possibly be thinking of me.

"Are you going in or not?"

"Huh?" I looked up at the fat lady confused.

"Are you going in?" she asked impatiently. I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out. Should I go in with the overwhelming feeling that most of my friends were going to hate me? What would they say? Would they give me a lecture, than baby me for the rest of my life? Would they avoid me; would it be awkward? Or would they welcome me back with open arms and help me.

_Run or Stay?_

"Katie?" Oliver's voice snapped me out of my musing. All eyes were on me and I froze. Who wouldn't? Oliver started walking towards me and I could have sworn I told my feet to move, to run. But still I stood, till he was in front of me, his arms coming around my gaunt figure. He pulled me up against him, holding me tightly.

"How are you? How'd it go in there?" he asked pulling back to look down at me.

"Good" I replied as he walked me into the common room. All of them occupied the main chairs and couches around the fire place. A seat was left open for me, the chair farthest from the door.

_Silence…_

_…Awkward_

"So, who else was in there?" asked Fred.

"Just some other students not many." I replied trying to keep my answers vague.

"Like…" he probed.

"It's really not my place to tell." And yet another silence.

"What did you talk about?" Alicia inquired.

"We all agreed what happens in group stays in group." I spoke softly. Minutes passed and not a word was spoken.

"Well that's bollocks. I don't know how you expect us to help you if we can't talk about that stuff." Said Fred while I scowled.

"You knowing what I talk about in group isn't going to help. There's no need to know when you can just ask me other things." I shot back.

"Like what?"

"Like what's wrong, is there anything I can do to help."

"I don't see why we can't know what you do in group."

"Because I don't want you to know!" I spoke loudly.

"Then how can we help?"

"I don't know!" I said getting frustrated. "By being there for me." Another silence, they were quickly starting to get to me.

"We threw away all your pills" said Angie. I nodded my head. They didn't understand how hard it was to talk about this with them. They don't know what I felt. What I feel.

"They found the bathroom, Dumbledore and McGonagall." Oliver said, "It's gone." I nodded once more. My hands were folded on my lap and with the new news my nails continued to dig further and further into my flesh. How much did I really want there help? I couldn't help but wondering, even though it was a ridiculous thought. It's just I wasn't so sure how comfortable with this many people knowing. They'd always be asking questions, worrying.

My eyes scanned everybody's faces, and saw their lips moving. But as I continued to zone further and further out of the conversation I heard nothing. So I lost myself in my thoughts, and this time the silence was bliss.

* * *

…**-D-…-E-…-A-…-D-…-L-…-Y-...-S-…-I-…-L-…-E-…-N-...-C-…-E-**

**

* * *

**

"Ready for dinner Katie?" Alicia asked as I read my book. I nodded, finding it easier not to respond verbally after the long conversation about me that I wasn't even included in. I set down my book, marking its page, and got off my bed and slowly made my way to the door. It was going to be my first mean since group and I really wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Coming Kates?" Oliver asked I stood on the last step. I went quickly over to his side, scanning the room as I did. They all had left. We exited side by side, and not a word was spoken the entire way there.

As we entered my eyes couldn't help but flicker to the faces I saw this afternoon. From some I received small smiles, others a nod of the head, and for some strange reason it was comforting. I loaded my plate, as per usual, and tucked in. It was a fantastic meal. My friends talked and ate around me, smiling and laughing, as if nothing had ever happened. Like everything was okay. Is that what they had talked about while I was lost in my own thoughts? That they were going to just ignore my problem. The idea of them doing that didn't sit well with me, literally. I groaned slightly, my head dropping a bit, as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

I could feel my insides turning and I got up from the table as casually as I could. They didn't even notice. I shouldn't have expected them to. Just as I shouldn't have expected to just stop throwing up after every meal right away. I was running to the bathroom now, a hand over my mouth, and one still around my stomach. When I reached the bathroom, I dropped to my knees in front of the nearest toilet. The familiar feeling of purging rushed through me, and my eyes watered with hatred and pain. My stomach cramped and clenched, working the food I had just ate back up. My hands tightly gripped the sides of the toilet as my throat burned with the familiar sensation.

Then suddenly I felt someone holding my hair back, a cold compress was held to the back of my neck as I let it all come out. The comfort of someone being there, whispering small encouraging words behind me; 'it will be over soon' 'almost done' 'it will be alright'. I finally stopped after another minute or so, my mouth tasted of that disgusting bile. I weakly reached up to the handle, and flushed the toilet, turning around and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I wanted to see the person who had come to my aid.

"Jesse?" She handed me a cup of water and the cold compress. I took a drink, and rinsed my mouth, spitting the water back into the toilet, when I was through. I then wiped my mouth properly with the cloth. "I didn't mean to," I told her pathetically as tears fell down my face. My bottom lip trembled as I tried to compose myself as much as I could in a situation like this. She brushed back a piece of hair from my face and gave me a sad smile.

"It's okay Hun, I know," was all she said wiping at my tears. A loud crash sounded through the bathroom as 2 people tumbled in. I looked over Jesses shoulder to see 2…boys? "I told you guys to wait outside. This is the girls room." Blaise and Jeremy dusted themselves off. My eyes reset with tears, and I chocked on a sob. Everyone's attention was back on me.

"Oh god." I murmured as I felt my stomach clench and another wave of nausea hit me. I covered my mouth, and Jesse understood.

"Try and hold it back Katie." She encouraged me.

"I can't do-" before I could finish my sentence, once again I had my head over the toilet, letting it come out once more. And now the tears I was crying weren't because of the pain I was feeling now, it was because my friends weren't here. They weren't the ones holding my hair back, or comforting me. It was the people, who although I can, and do consider my friends, it wasn't the same. And right now, that was the thing hurting me the most.

TBC…

* * *

**Erin:** **-drops to the floor-** …eugh… 

**Alex:**…uh you okay?** –pokes her with his foot-**

**Erin:** why did I join track?

**Alex:** I don't know…

**Erin:** damn, cause I forgot why

**A/N**: HI! Wow long time no talk. Let me explain why I haven't written in so long. I assume you all saw my last not so chapter with the news of my friend. She has been found thank god, but other things following that event just really caught me off guard. My best friend was in a horrible car accident, she now has steel rods in both her legs, my brother got in another car accident, and another ticket. I was in the play/fine arts club/track all at the same time. So the amount of time I spent at home was like….none. Woke up at 6 left at 7 got home at 10:30 ish, homework bed. I apologize for not updating for so long. But I'm exhausted so I was really proud of myself when I realized I had time at school to start writing the next chapter and so here it is. It's dif. Than the other. I'm going at it with a new approach, I like it loads more so I hope you enjoy as well!

Happy Easter!


	16. Who are you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own it….i know, I'm sad too!**

**A/N: I couldn't wait for Alex to edit this so I'm posting it now. I'm sorry Alex I just can't wait a day. But please do edit it and once you do I'll repost the edited chapter. **

**Erin: -raises out of coffin- **

**Alex: -shrieks like a little girl- YOU'RE ALIVE!**

**Erin: I live!!!**

* * *

"Why are you jumping?" asked Jeremy by my side. I let out a laugh and continued jumping up and down in a circle. "Katie?" I could see a grin place itself on his face.

"Because!" I shouted in the empty corridor a huge smile plastered on my features.

"Because why?"

"Because no more group!" I stopped jumping and spinning, but couldn't stop the adrenaline from rushing through my body. "5 weeks of group, and with double, and triple sessions! We're done!" I sighed happily. "I'm so glad." My smile faltered a bit as my eyes watered. Jeremy took a concerned step towards me.

"You okay?" His eyes searched my tear filled ones. I nodded my head.

"I am." I spoke with a watery smile. "I'm really happy. I'm just afraid that it's going to go away, all of it." I said showing him a sad smile. He wrapped his arms around me in a huge bear hug and I let out a laugh.

"Then I'll just have to make it my mission to make sure you're always happy." He whispered in my ear. My smile widened and I hugged him closer to me, not noticing his sharp intake of breath.

"You're such a good friend Jeremy, I don't know how I would have gotten through group without you." I said. His grip tightened on me, to the point of slightly painful before he let go of me completely. Running a hand through his hair he let out a breath and took a step back.

"Are you okay?" I asked inquisitively. He turned his back to me and crouched down slightly, hands still on his head. "Jer?" I hesitantly went towards him, and was startled when he bounced back up and turned to face me. I forced a smile on my face. "You good?"

"I'm great. Those bloody drugs have just done a number on me, sometimes I feel like I have a split personality." He said jokingly. I laughed and he stood in front of me once more. Stopping I raised an eyebrow at him as he moved my fringe out of my eyes. "Love that laugh." I blushed and rubbed my neck shuffling backwards.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Katie I need to tell you something. I-"

"Katie!"

"Twinlets" I shouted back as the ginger haired boys came barreling towards me. I let out a small shriek as they captured me in their arms and squished between them.

"You're done!" they said.

"I know!" I smiled happily and enjoyed the showering of love upon me. They let go of me and stepped back as I jumped around in my little circle and clapped my hands. I caught a look at Jeremy out of the corner of my eye and stopped. Going towards him I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my body on him, resting my head on his shoulder. "We're done!" I sang out. The twins covered their ears, and my mouth dropped. "You cows!" I cried out and lunged at them, but a firm arm gripped me around my waist and pulled me back into a well toned chest.

"Don't fret." Said Jeremy as he leaned his head down by my ear. My mock rage was slightly off because of the smile that struggled to be released from his breath tickling my ear. "I like your voice." He spoke. I smiled finally but was stunned to see the twins glaring at us. They noticed my gaze and smiled brightly at me, catching me off guard with the sudden change.

"We've got a surprise for you." Said George. I 'oh'd and slipped out of Jeremy's hold easily and went towards the boys.

"What is it?"

"Tsk tsk, we can't tell you or else it wouldn't be a surprise." Fred told me. They lopped arms with me and started leading me towards the Great Hall. I looked back over my shoulder and shot a smile at Jeremy.

"See you!" I shouted before we turned around the corner and out of sight.

"Katie…" started Fred before George continued. "We don't think that you should…uh" George paused looking at Fred. "You shouldn't hang out with that loon." Fred looked at George for confirmation who nodded in agreement. "He's a bit mad"

"What?" I said trying to stop but I was propelled along by the twins. "Seriously-"

"Do you like him, like him Katie?"

"What! No." I said.

"Well he likes you…" Said George.

"No he doesn't" I said rolling my eyes.

"He seemed a little possessive of you" said the twin to my right.

"Well he's a good friend. You guys are possessive of me. After what we went through during group you'd probably get a little protective of your friends as well." I said hotly.

"We don't mean to make you mad, it's just that." Fred stumbled over what to say.

"Just be careful Bella-boo, we don't want you to hurt anymore. We like you happy. Which is why, you have to close your eyes." George said.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly as they both covered my eyes.

"No peeking Katie." Scolded George as I tried to remove their hands. Failing I let my hands clutch their arms instead for guidance. "You can't see your surprise yet."

"I'm excited!" I told them, completely forgetting my sudden anger. "You're not gonna make me trip over something are you?" I asked.

"No" they responded innocently. Noise filtered into my ears as we entered the hall and the scent of food assaulted my noise. Finally we stopped and they uncovered my eyes. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the lights then let out a loud laugh. My smile lit up my faces and I hid behind my hands to cover it up. The twins tugged down my hands to show my blushing face and guided me to sit down. Around me sat all of my teammates, my friends. A grand platter filled with a large turkey and stuffing was placed next to a delicious looking peach cobbler. While other condiments and fillers were placed around the two main food items.

A graduation hat was placed on my head, the same kind my friend molly, a muggle, wore at her graduation ceremony last summer. Glitter was showered over my head by Oliver and Alicia as I looked up towards the glowing sign, above our heads.

_Congratulations Katie!_

The words spun slowly in a circle above our small group.

"Thanks you." I said still smiling brightly at everybody. They all congratulated me, the people on the sides of me giving me one armed hugs. "This is awesome." I said, as we all started filling our plates. "I'm so glad me and food are friends again." My statement caused laughter, and I laughed along.

At the beginning of my group secessions they had all been hesitant about how to help me. Eventually they grew comfortable in their own ways of helping me. Stealing me away for a girl's night, going on a prank spree with the twins, or some good old quality time on the pitch with my favorite keeper, they didn't push me into anything. Instead they always left it up to me to go to them for help, showing me I could trust in them, and depend on them. We had all grown comfortable around one another again, but I new they still weren't comfortable with some of the friends I had made throughout my experience.

"You're supposed to eat all of that Katie." Oliver told me, nudging me with his knee. I blushed lightly and let out a small laugh as he scooped up some mashed potato's and held them to my mouth. I let him feed me, but of course Oliver trying to be funny, decided to try and feed my cheek as well. I hit his arm as I felt the smear of potato's on my cheek. He laughed and swiped his thumb over my cheek, clearing away the mess. Smirking slightly he looked me in the eye as he licked his thumb clean. I blushed horribly and smacked his thigh as he laughed deep in his throat.

"Oliver!" My shoulders dropped low as I stared at my plate. We all greeted Oliver's petite girlfriend with short hello's. She squeezed herself between Oliver and me before landing a quick peck on his cheek. "Hey handsome" she said before sniffing slightly. I twitched involuntarily. She always sniffed, practically after every sentence. To say it annoyed me would be an understatement, and every time someone offered her a tissue she just sort of tilted her head and looked like a lost puppy. Why couldn't she just blow her nose!? Or better yet, breath through her mouth?

"Hello Katherine." Oliver said with a light smile. She giggled, tossing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Ol Ol, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Kate." She shook her head back and forth, and ran her hands through Oliver's hair before taking a small sniff. She didn't even realize her long blonde locks had hit me in the face. "Or better yet, just call me Katie." She sniffed again and I couldn't help but drop my silverware on my plate. I of course couldn't help the loud clank they made either which made everyone look at me.

"Would you like a tissue Katherine?" She tilted her head to the side confused.

"Um, no" she said slowly with a small sniff.

"Okay." I said with a big faux smile.

"Well the girls are waiting for me. Ta!" she said giving Oliver another kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye Katie!" the twins said. Catherine turned around and smiled laughing loudly before waving at them and going to sit at her table.

"You're not funny!" I told the boys, pointing my fork at them. They just laughed and we continued on eating. Conversation was flowing, by the time we had gotten to the peach cobbler, until I noticed Angelina shifting her eyes nervously between something behind me and myself. "What's up?" I asked Angelina trying to catch her attention.

"He's watching you, still" She said. I stiffened and finally acknowledged the eyes I felt on my back.

"I just have to keep ignoring him. He'll stop." I told her and we continued eating like nothing had happened.

* * *

**///// NEW DAY\\**

* * *

"Ooooh…herbology" I sang quietly under my breath making up my own tune.

"What a delightful voice you have Kates" said Oliver to the side of me as we trimmed some plants. "How about I trim for awhile Kates."

"But I'm trying to make a bunny!" I said pouting as he took the large scissors away from me.

"We're not supposed to be trying to make this bush into a masterpiece." Oliver said to me, clipping the back side of the bush. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "I'm the one with the scissors Kates so I'd be careful what you do."

"You wouldn't" I said confidently.

"Oh?" he paused.

"You love me to much." I said. His eyes softened and he smiled brilliantly at me.

"Too true." He responded before continuing on clipping.

"Finish up your plants and then you may leave." Said Professor Sprout at the front of the room.

"I'll just let you finish up." I said to Oliver sweetly. He glared at me waving the scissors again.

"Wait for me outside." I nodded and went to wash up and put back my apron. It didn't take me long and so I took my time gathering my things, letting the others in the class file out before me. I followed them out and leaned against the far end of the green house waiting for Oliver. I was dusting off some dirt from my clothes when his shadow descended upon me.

"Oli-" I began, tilting my head up to give him a smile, but instead swallowed my smile and stumbled back into the glass building behind me.

"Katie" Marcus said in a rough voice, placing a hand on either side of my face. He grinned at me, bringing his head down level to mine. "Today must be my lucky day. The lovely little Bell all by herself." He went to touch my face, but I flinched away, turning my head to the side and looking down. I felt his glare on me, before he roughly grabbed my chin to force me to look at him. "One of these days-"

"One of these days you're going to fucking pay you pathetic pounce if you don't leave her alone." Said Oliver as he came marching up to us. He pushed a startled Flint away from me, coming to stand in front of me. "Leave you filthy snake, and for Merlin's sake brush your teeth." He spat venomously watching as the Slytherine stalked away. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you? I swear if that….if he touched you." Oliver shook with anger as his eyes roamed over me.

"I'm okay." He looked me in the eye. "Really." I said reassuringly. I grabbed his hand. "Thank you" Oliver smiled and hugged me close to him.

"Just glad your okay." He pulled back slightly and looked down at me smiling slightly. I held my breath as he ran his hand down my hair. And then he walked away, leaving me slightly stunned before I hurriedly went to catch up with him. He laughed as I hit his books out of his hands and ran ahead. The day was getting better.

* * *

"Hey Jeremy" I said quietly at the back of the library. He had asked me to meet him here after dinner, and he was only five minutes late, but who was counting? 

"Hey" he responded sounding slightly breathless.

"How's it going?" I asked turning to the bookshelf behind me in search of a book. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Just stuff, nothing real, big." He said slightly nervous behind me.

"Oh, okay. Did you see Flints black eye?" I said. "I asked Oliver if he had anything to do with it but he said he didn't." I dropped the conversation as my eyes continued to wander the bookshelf. Oh book! My eyes lit up as I found the book I need for an essay I had to write for charms. The library is so useful, now I just have to reach the book. I reached helplessly towards the book before a felt a body slide up behind me. Jeremy's hand traveled up my arm, reaching beyond my hand to grab the book I sought. I turned around to take the book from him, and stumbled back into the bookcase at his closeness. Hesitantly I grabbed the book from him, but he didn't move back. "Thanks"

"I'm falling in love with you." He said looking down at me as he placed his hands in his pockets. I stood speechless and before I could attempt to say something he placed his lips on mine. I stood stiffly as he stepped closer to me, our bodies touching as he tried to get a response out of me. My book dropped and I placed both hands on his chest pushing him away as I turned my head away.

"I can't" His hands were resting on my waist as he let his fingers lightly draw circle on my skin.

"Can't what? Can't be with me, can't do this. Because you can do both." He said his face close to mine.

"I'm not in love with you." I said trying to figure out why I was enjoying his touch.

"People fall in love all the time." He said reassuringly. "It just takes time." I closed my eyes shaking my head.

"I'm not in love with _you._" He stopped, his grip on my waist growing painful.

"You love _him_ don't you." He spat.

"Yes." He let out a growl of frustration and backed away before turning on me his fist raised above his head. I raised my arm to cover my face shaking in fear and let out a startled yelp as his fist came down beside my head. I covered my mouth to mask my scream, as he paced in front of me.

"After all I've done for you!" He kicked a chair but no one seemed to hear. " I was there for you all the time. All the time! I got that git Marcus to stay away from you."

"You gave him the black eye?"

"Yeah, and told him to stay the hell away from you." He paused looking at my frightened face. "He will be." He told me quietly. I was shocked and even more so when he grabbed his hair in frustration and let out an inhumane growl.

"Jeremy" I said scared. "I'm sorry, I just want to be your friend."

"M'not Jeremy." He said looking at me, his eyes darker. I slide along side the bookcase, heading towards the aisle. He seemed to notice my intent and was blocking my path in a second. "Ah ah ah" he said wagging his finger in my face. I backed up and turned, resolute in going the other way but he grabbed my arms, pulling me back against him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Jeremy let me go!" I yelled, struggling against his strong grip.

"It's Jack." He said in my ear then took in a big breath.

"What?"

"You could say I'm his better half." I could feel his smirk against my hair as his hands gripped my arms more tightly.

…. _Those bloody drugs have just done a number on me, sometimes I feel like I have a split personality._

I shook against him and he only laughed quietly in response.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jump over the candle stick." This time he let out a louder laugh and released me. I stumbled forward and turned to look at him.

"You're absolutely mad." I said finally.

"We're mad for you though." He told me still chuckling slightly before stopping. His eyes settled on mine in a hard stare. "Jack be vigilant, Jack be swift, take the bell and make it quick." He said eerily slow as he stepped towards me. I felt frozen but my feet were carrying me back until I hit a wall. Not one wall but two. I was cornered and he knew it.

The knowledge only made him smirk.

_Shit._

TBS.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm ba-ack 


	17. A New Direction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Oliver's POV**

**XxXxXxXxX**

* * *

"Ol, Ol! Are you paying attention to me? Have you even been listening to what I've been saying?" Katherine complained to me with a pout and sniff. I sighed, moving my eyes to my… girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" I told her, still distracted. My eyes moved back to my original distraction. Jeremy, the bloody nut case, whose hand, was resting around _my _Katie's waist. I watched as Katie turned her head towards him, laughing and smiling at something he said. Jeremy leaned in, obviously intent on giving her a kiss, but at the last minute Katie shifted her head to the side. Kissing her on the cheek instead of on the lips, Jeremy leaned back slightly put off. Katie gave a weak smile in return.

"Oliver!" A loud voice shrieked in my ear. I turned my attention to Katherine, glaring at her as I rubbed my ear.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth. Katherine shrunk back at my tone. "What is it Katherine?" I asked more gently this timed.

"You'll take me down to Hogsmeade this Saturday won't you?" I nodded my head and she then continued to tell me about her day. Once more I drifted off, my eyes settling over the two week old couple.

I didn't get it. What did the Jeremy bloke have that I didn't? From the way she acted so uncomfortable around him it was as if she didn't really want to be with him at all. Leave it to Katie to date some guy out of pity, or some rubbish like that. She was too good for him- he didn't deserve to even be near her. I tightened my grip on my utensil and glared at the couple watching as Katie gathered her things hastily and left the Great Hall.

I didn't even bother to say goodbye to Katherine as I found myself quickly gathering my things and following Katie. She was making her way up the staircase.

"Katie!" She looked behind her shoulder, slowing her fast pace.

"Oliver, hi" She said, giving me a wide smile. I climbed to her side in no time. Merlin she had a lovely smile.

"Hey, you busy? I thought we could chat for a bit." I held my breath, watching her face closely as she looked slightly nervous.

"I suppose…"

"Brilliant." I took her hand and quickly dragged her up two more flights of stairs and into the first empty room I saw.

"Oliver! What is with the rush?" I peeked my head out the door, making sure neither of our significant others had followed.

"Just making sure we would have some real privacy." I told her, turning around and locking the door. She raised an eyebrow at me and placed her belongings on an empty desk.

"Did you want to talk about anything in particular?" Katie asked as I followed her lead and placed my things down as well.

"Why are you dating that pounce?" I blurted out, giving her a confused look. Great, that was a really _superb_ way to ease into the topic that has been on your mind for the past couple weeks.

"Well, why are you dating, Katherine? Hmm?" She fired back after a moments hesitation. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Because she's a… nice girl." I said weakly.

"She stole my name" Katie mumbled. "I don't see why you're with her. She's a total ditz, and she constantly sniffs." She let a frown upon her face as she spoke about Katherine. "You could do a lot better Oliver."

"Anybody you have in mind?" I asked looking directly at her. She flushed once more.

"Just somebody who will make you happy I suppose." I nodded my head, watching her intensely.

"What about Jeremy? Why are you with him? You're hardly yourself around him." I took a step towards hers, coming into her personal space by doing so. "You never smile at him like you do me, or laugh. It's all just an act around him isn't it?" I asked, reaching out and tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I act myself around him. He's my boyfriend and he loves me-"

I interrupted her, "Loves you? He's infatuated with you more like it! Barely lets you near any of us."

"That's not true Oliver! He just wants to get to know me, and since I'm usually always around you guys he likes to get me alone. He knows you don't like him."

"Of course I don't like him he's insane. Do you know the rumor going on about him? Kate, they say the drugs made him go mad, and have given him a split personality. People say he'll freak out one minute then be fine the next like he's bipolar or something."

"That's not true!" She cried, but her conviction was week.

"Your not safe with him, you deserve somebody who will treat you right. Somebody you can be yourself around." I took her hand in mine and pulled her closer to me.

"Oliver…" I gazed at her lips in longing. It had been so long since that first kiss. Her lips had been so soft, her body warm and inviting. My hand lifted, as if by its own accord, and gently stroked her cheek.

"You should be with me" I said hoarsely. Katie didn't have time to rebuke my words for my lips smashed down onto hers. I groaned at the contact and slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her flush against my body. Her hands rested on my chest, and for a moment she didn't respond. I stiffened slightly, the hand that was holding her cheek moving to the back of her neck.

Katie gasped as I licked at her lips slyly. She tasted so magnificent, and suddenly her hands looped around my neck. Her body pushed into mine and my body reacted. It didn't take long for me to move Katie back against one of the desks, allowing myself to push my body as close to her as I could. Her lips parted for me and swiftly our tongues battled.

I ran my hand along her side, allowing my hand to pull her oxford shirt up little by little each time. Katie and I both moaned as my hand touched her skin. Her next reaction caught me off guard as I felt her start to loosen my tie, and unbutton my shirt. I pulled back from our heated kiss and looked down at her. Her hands trembled on the last button, but she finally managed to get it undone. Slowly, her hands moved to push off my shirt.

Helping, I shrugged the shirt off. Katie looked up at me, her eyes locking with mine. Her hair was mussed and her chest was heaving. I groaned, my lips swooping back down to capture her lips. My teeth nipped at her luscious lips, before I moved my lips down her neck. She let out a whimper as I dragged my teeth over a sensitive spot on her neck. As my lips and tongue worked on her neck, my hands deftly undid her shirt. Throwing her tie and shirt to the side as she had done to mine, before moving my lips back to hers.

She shook as our bare skin touched and I groaned loudly as her leg suddenly hooked itself around my hip. I pushed my lips harder against hers, moving them harshly over hers as I thrust my tongue into her mouth. Her moan only drove me on, and before I knew what I was doing I had placed both my hands on her arse and ground my hips into hers. My eyes, filled with lust, looked down at hers, and when she slowly rotated her hips against mine my head fell back slightly.

Hoisting her up onto the desk I placed myself between her legs. Her hands roamed over my chest as we both kissed each other with unsuppressed passion. She was the most intoxicating creature I had ever met. Her taste was so addicting, and the small moans and whimpers she made drove me made as I let my hands move over her flushed skin.

"Oliver"

Her voice was a husky whisper as I thrust my groin against her. I relished in the shiver that ran across her body, and the groan she made as her hips moved against mine. Grinding against each other to create a delicious friction that left us both distracted.

"Katie?" A loud voice questioned outside in the corridor. We both froze.

"Oh my God. It's Jeremy. Oliver, it's Jeremy" Katie told me in a rushed whisper. I quickly collected her shirt and started to help her dress.

"Katie-"

"Where's my tie?" She asked frantically. I grabbed it from the floor and helped her to tie it as well.

"Katie?" A knock at the door was heard.

"Oliver, what do we-" I silenced her question with a sweet kiss. Pulling her off the desk and into my arms I let my lips linger over hers before pulling back.

"Please don't say this was a mistake. Tell me we can still be together. I would give anything to be with you-" This time it was her who cut off my words with a simple short kiss.

"Oliver…we really shouldn't do this." Katie said to me softly. My heart dropped in my chest.

"You can't honestly think I'll let you go after this." I said to her, my voice hard.

"I can't break up with him Oliver" She told me sadly.

"Why not?" I bit out, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"It's complicated" She looked downwards. "I should go out there." She said after a moment.

"Don't go." I pleaded as she walked towards the door. "You can't just forget that this happened." I said to her. "I can't stop being with you now that I've had a taste of you." I moved towards her and was pleased that she didn't move back. Katie bit her lip in confusion. Taking a chance I moved towards her once more and took her in my arms. Slowly I leaned my head down placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Be with me." I whispered close to her ear.

"I…"

"Katie, are you in there? Is somebody in there?" Asked Jeremy from outside.

"I really can't break up with him, and katherine would be heartbroken if you left her." She told me in a quiet voice. I sighed. "But maybe, if we kept this a secret…in time we could. We could be together." I looked up at her in shock, before a smile broke onto my face. I placed kisses all over her face, and she could hardly contain her laugh. "I have to go Oliver." She said to me, a smile on her face as she pushed me away. Quickly she smoothed out her skirt and shirt, then her hair. She was about to go out but rushed back and grabbed her books, blushing when she went past me and out the door.

"Katie what were you-"

"Jeremy hi!" The door closed behind her, and I listened behind the door to hear what they said. She gave some excuse before I heard them walking off. Breathing a sigh of relief once they were gone I leaned against the door. A silly smile on my face I couldn't help but feel amazing. I was one step closer to getting Katie all to myself. Katherine I could leave at any time, but she wasn't a real concern to me. Jeremy was who I had to worry about, but I wasn't going to let him get in the way.

They would break up soon. I would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: **Just finish Harry Potter the Seventh. I feel as if my life is complete. 


	18. The Evil Saturady

It had been almost two weeks since our decision in the empty classroom. Oliver had broken up with Katherine yesterday in a less than pleasing outburst in the Great Hall during dinner. She had practically forced herself on him when he just snapped. Pushing her away and telling her that he couldn't put up with her any more. She was too needy for his tastes. I grinned at the thought. But thinking about our moment together after dinner made me blush.

"Are you okay?" I asked tentatively after the common room was void of all occupants.

"I'm more than okay." Oliver told me with a wide smile. "I'm a free man," he leaned back on the large couch stretching his hands behind his head. This move, which I'm sure, was intentional, let his unchecked shirt rise. Giving me the perfect few of his defined abs, and a dark trail of hair circling his naval that led down to his- "My eyes are up here, honestly your behavior is absolutely atrocious!" I couldn't help but laugh and blush as he continued to 'flip' some hair out of his face.

"I wasn't staring!" I protested.

"I never said you were," he replied with an infuriating grin. Lost for words I could only try and fight the blush that I knew was ready to spread over the rest of my body, and sat down.

"So," I said shooting him a side-glance while facing forward towards the toasty fire.

"So…" Oliver scooted over closer to me; and I couldn't contain the giggle that escaped my lips. Then finally our eyes met. Our smiles were bright.

Things between us these past couple of weeks had been fantastic. The thrill of having to keep our relationship secret from everyone was a rush. And it was everything, really _everything,_ I could have hoped for. Except for the small fact that I was still a taken lady.

"What are you going to do now that you're single Oliver?" I asked him, pushing a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Well hopefully I won't be single for long. You see there is this girl I like. Really like actually. I'm hoping I can persuade her to ditch her guy and be with me instead." he said jokingly, but I could hear that underlining tone of seriousness. I smiled softly at him. Turning my body to face him I let my hand move slowly towards his face. When my fingertips finally brushed his cheek, I was greeted with his usual evening stubble.

"I think you'll get the girl." I told him with a slight nod of my head, my smile growing. "In fact I'm pretty sure you can count on it."

"That so?" he questioned, leaning into me and forcing me onto my back. "I'm not so sure."

"Well then I guess you could pretend I'm that girl and practice…persuading. If it'll help?" no more words were needed as Oliver took one last look around the room before smashing his lips down to mine.

We groaned simultaneously. His lips were so warm, so yielding, as I sought entrance into his mouth. Mother of Merlin did he know how to use that tongue. Moving it against mine in an almost sin like motion that made me press my thighs together tightly.

"Oliver" I gasped as his lips moved towards my neck. I tilted my head to the side for him, allowing him the access him and I sought.

"Amazing." he murmured into my ear. "You taste-" a noise escaped my mouth, a cross between a moan and a sigh, "amazing." and then his lips were back on mine; more demanding now with his hands taking part in his assault on my senses. Suddenly, without my realization, my hands were on him. As if hungry for some small piece of him as well they sought their way under his shirt and with great gratification my skin was touching his warm flesh. We both moaned as I ran my hands over his chest, traced those defining lines that created his wonderful abs. They, much to my delight, were quite firm. I smiled into the kiss and I could feel his own tentative smile breaking through.

"Katie" he whined, breaking our kiss. He pouted at me when I didn't respond. "I can't kiss you properly if you're smiling."

"But I'm happy," I replied, "I smile when I'm happy." Oliver placed his head on my shoulder, shaking it, before finally looking at me again.

"I make you happy?"

I nodded, "You make me very happy." He kissed me again, but this time it was different. Different from all the rest he had ever given me. It was soft and lingering. But it held a certain air about it, as if it wanted to express something more. Something that couldn't be said. My eyes shot open and I lightly pushed him off me, breaking our kiss.

"Oliver?" my eyes asked the question along with my voice.

"You should get to bed," he said moving off of me. Slowly I got up and let Oliver walk me towards the girl's staircase.

"Goodnight Ol,"

"Goodnight Kates, sweet dreams" he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on my forehead.

"Dream of me," I said with a sly grin as I backed up onto the staircase.

"Every night" then with a wink he was off.

Being with Oliver was perfection, and being with Jeremy, Jack, whoever was exhausting.

"Katie are you listening?" asked Jeremy with a hard gaze. My breath caught, so lost in my memories I had completely forgotten where I was and who I was with. "Katie?" The lie was on my lips but as he began to frown I decided against it.

"No I'm sorry. Mind repeating it?" I asked with a weak smile. He paused, looking over me closely as we sat in the library together. On a Saturday.

"You've been distant, in both a physical and mental sense." was it getting hot in here or were his eyes and voice that intense? "Why is that?"

"I've just been busy that's all." Shaking his head he looked down at the table, staring so hard at it I thought it might burst into flames. His fingers began to tap on the hard wood of the table and I began to get nervous. He'd been more temperamental lately. Snapping at me for the smallest things and grabbing me tighter than usual. Actually, too be quite honest, tighter than usual really means painfully. The bruises were getting harder to hide from Oliver. He blamed Jack for his violent attitude of course, but I couldn't help but think that they were becoming one and the same. I was frightened.

"Why?" he asked.

"Quidditch, homework, and making time for friends." I said quietly. My eyes, which were hesitant to meet his, finally took the chance to look towards him. He'd changed so much. The first time we met was in that group meeting; where he had started off by declaring his interest in the same sex. But as weeks went on in our groups, he was torn from the male counterparts he had been pursuing in favor of being by my side. Why though? I still couldn't fathom what interest I had struck in him.

Or maybe, was it possible that it was Jack's interest I had captured. Had I awakened that beast? My train of thought was cut off by the inevitable, Jeremy's gaze and locked onto me.

"By friends do you mean Wood?" my mouth felt dry.

"He's just one of my friends who I've been hanging around with." I explained. "I'm sorry if it feels like we haven't been together as much as you want, but I keep trying to tell you. Maybe we're not-"

He rounded on me without a second thought "No! We _are_. Stop saying things like-like you don't want to be with me! You do. And stop trying to tell me we're not meant to be. We are! " He drew in ragged breaths and reached to grasp my arm, capturing it tightly. "We're perfect together." The words came out harsher than I expected and I leaned back in my chair out of fear. Why had it been so easy for Oliver to break up with Katherine, and it seemed impossible with Jeremy. Jack. Merlin _whoever_!

"You're hurting me" I told him delicately as I tried to hold back my tears.

"This isn't acceptable." he said aloud and let go of my arm. Quickly, before I even had a chance to say or do something, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at me.

"Jeremy?" I whispered in fear looking about the room for some sort of help. Nobody; fucking Saturdays. "Please," the word pushed its way out of my mouth in desperation as I slowly stood, my movements being mimicked by Jeremy.

"Why can't you love me!" he screamed at me. His features moving in a constant grimace.

"Jack?" he took several steps towards me and my legs refused to move backwards. The tip of his wand stabbed at my throat.

"Yes," he hissed and used his free hand to pull me tightly against him. "Love me… love me!" he yelled into my ear as he pressed and twisted his forehead against mine. I sobbed then, unable to control my fear any longer.

"I can't!" I yelled back and suddenly I was thrown out of the arms of the twin minded boy and into the stacks.

"Stupefy!" cried a high shrill voice, and the boy dropped unconscious on the floor. "There will be no nonsense in _my _library!" cried Madame Pince.

"Madame Pince," I said lightly her name filling the empty air.

"Dear child, come along now, come with me," she came towards me and helped me up, "off to the Hospital Wing with you now." I struggled in her arms but my protests died on my lips as she stared down at me with a stern glare. "There's no way out of it, just come along. This is all for the best." And so slowly I moved along with her.

But now what?


End file.
